Ternion- Darken Awakens
by GummyGal
Summary: It Only Sums up to 3. Sonic is free. Sonic is a hero. But all of that changes before a wedding is planned. A hedgehog pleads for help. Sonic is not convinced. Attacked the same night after the hedgehog left. With a burnt chest and injected by poison. Everyone is afraid... One will die. Once again, they search up in space. Meeting old and new. But... Is everything what it seems?
1. To The Beginning

New story 3 chp1

To the Beginning 

By the corner in an empty bedroom lays a dark and mysterious fuming hedgehog sobbing into himself. His fur is dark as night. His quills rouse high in the air, glowing a dark blue orbit. He is holding a picture of a pink hedgehog and a blue cobalt hedgehog together. The pink hedgehog is hugging into the blue one as his face looked embarrassed.

The dark hedgehog lets a tear fall on the glass frame. It slowly drips down, disappearing into the white circled frame.

He viciously throws the picture at the wall. Luckily, the picture isn't broken, but instead the frame. It is scattered across the floor.

The hedgehog's completely white eyes stare at the mirror in front of Him, seeing his own reflection. He sobs even more, seeing his dark self with blood fuming eyes. Curling up into himself, he sobs quietly from the tragedy and grief.

_Sonic~_

_My heart is consumed by my pain that outrages me to this dark self. The body that I treated like dirt is now dead because of me..._

_My eyes burn like I'm scalding myself with hot boiling water. This is my fault. This was because of him... Making me angrier every time I see him. Neither or less... He makes me lose control... And that... Grr..._

_I bet you are probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, because of my immaturity, this is what happens... I would do anything thing to bring her back..._

_It all started two weeks ago..._

_Back in Station Square._

* * *

Normal **POV**...

**Station Square**

The days change throughout the years. After Freedom Sunday, Sonic and the heroes returned to their normal lives. Thanks to the Warrior of Guidance, Amy Rose. Everyday is almost sunny, besides Christmas, rainstorms, and much more weather like snow. But when the hero of Mobius returned. Everything went back to the way it was.

The roads are busy, cars driving, children running around, playing hop scotch, the vendors selling their best brands, the crowds crossing the road.

"Mommy I want to get that toy other there!" A little baby mongoose begs, but his mother pulls his arm.

"Now come on, we're going to see Auntie Maggie."

"Awk mummy!" The little boy moans as his mother tugs him across the road.

~BEEP BEEP~

Goes a red car zooming past. The driver, who is rushing his way to work doesn't realize a little girl elephant standing in the middle of the road round the corner. The driver spins past the corner. His eyes freeze in terror by the little girl turning around.

~EEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR~

The car spins around, doing doughnuts. The girl freezes. She doesn't move an inch. The mother elephant is screaming for her child to move out of the way. Before the car hits the girl. A pink hedgehog runs in and lifts the girl, doing a front flip as she got to the other side of the road. The crowd is gasping.

"M-m-m-m" The little elephant mumbles, shriving.

"You okay?" The pink hedgehog places her down, soon then a large golden dog stands beside her.

The girl lifts her head up, she gasps. The hedgehog who just saved her life is indeed, Amy Rose.

One of the crowd cheers, "HIP HOORAY FOR OUR HERO!"

Everyone cheers with rejoice. Amy laughs, her long pink quills are down to her middle back as it is tied up into a ponytail with the same bangs. The same eyes. But she is wearing jogging bottoms and a red sports top, wearing simple trainers, sports socks. She herself is now a fully grown lady. With the perfect chest, the fit figure, and not one single thing is wrong with her.

Right beside her is Chaos, now fully grown himself. He looks like his father, a wolf like dog. The dogs howl at him, along with the ladies dogs drooling for him. He is quite a charmer.

Amy looks down to the little girl shaking in her hand, "You be careful okay? Stay alert of cars and stay with your mother at all times."

The little girl nods, blushing. She can't believe that she is seeing her idol. Amy giggles and quickly hugs her,

"Hey, give me a smile? And what's your name?"

"E-Emily..."

"Such a cutie." Amy pats her head. Emily pulls out a scarp book and pen blushing,

"Can I have..."

"Sure! Do you want, Chaos' as well?"

Before the girl answers, Chaos laughs, "Oh course she does! Who wouldn't?"

The little girl giggles. She gives Amy the book. Amy scribbles her name and Chaos'. She hands the book back to the Emily. Amy looks down to Chaos,

"Hey, Chaos. Can you go to the cafe and order me up? I need to get, Tails, we are going to our next reading of 'Middin Way'."

Chaos turns into a blue bird, "Sure! See you there!"

Emily watches Chaos flying away through the city buildings. She looks back at Amy. Amy cheerily giggles at her,

"I think your mum is waiting."

Emily looks over to her mother. She turns back to Amy,

"Thank you, Amy Rose."

Amy smiles, "No problem, Emily. Goodbye!"

Emily runs back to her mother waving at Amy, "Bye, bye!"

Amy watches as the little elephant returns to her mother. Amy sighs in relief before a herd of cameramen and reporters come charging in. Amy puts her hands up guarding herself.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?" One reporter shouts, then gets shoved away.

"WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?" Another questions.

Amy tries to answer them all. Boy how she hates reporters. The main one with a microphone runs in the middle in front of Amy. It's Catherine Meowkin,

"Amy Rose, the Savior of Mobius once saved us three years ago. Since then, she's become one of the most well known heroes along with Sonic and the Crew. And today she saved a young child's life! How did you do it?"

Catherine puts the microphone close to Amy's face. Amy responds,

"Well really I saw her walking by and her mother was calling her back but she must of never heard her mother calling. Then I saw a high jacked car speeding by over the road limits... And I just ran on in and saved her."

The cameraman zooms into Amy's face. Amy awkwardly backs away from the crowd and the camera chuckling nervously,

"Aha... Well... I got to go! Yeah! Maybe we can interview some other time... BYE!"

Amy runs away before the crowd can even blink. Catherine looks back at the camera chuckling awkwardly,

"Well that's all from Station Square... Back to the News."

* * *

Amy dodges some buildings. She jumps over a food stall and rolls to a little shop called, 'Fifi's Books.' It may not be the prettiest store in Station Square. But inside was the most spectacular books in the market. Most well known authors come inside for Inspiration. And even the legendary, 'Knights of the Table.' Was in store. Sometimes Sonic will even drop in. Even Shadow has a taste for reading.

Amy stands up. She brushes off the dust from the road and merrily walks on in. She opens the rusty white door.

~Ding Ding Ding~

The sound of an old bell tingling. Amy see's all the books in each and every section there is. The place is clean and tidy. Not even a single piece of dust is there. Amy flips her ponytail away from her shoulders and hangs it on her back,

"Fifi? Mrs. Fifi? Where are you?"

No one is here. Amy scratches her head. She walks couples steps forward.

~TUMBLE~

Amy jumps back. There books fall on the ground. A little woman duck appears behind the counter, crackling as she chuckles,

"Scared ya! He, he! Hello Amy. What a lovely day eh?"

Amy helps the old duck pile all the books and places them back on the counter. Amy smiles,

"Say, Fifi. Do you have the next series of 'Middin Way'?"

Fifi removes her glasses and wipes them. She puts them back on. Fifi waddles her way over to the shelf near the right of Amy. She traces her finger across the spines of the books. She spots two and slips them out. Waddling back to Amy,

"Series Twenty; Only Sums up to Three, I presume?" Fifi hands the books to Amy, smiling.

"Those are the ones! I heard there's romance in this."

"Ah yes... Young love. Such a precious thing... And I'm surprised you're still the free bird!" Fifi laughs.

"Well, Fifi... I don't see myself being a taken bird for a long time!" Amy said, reading the blurb of the book.

"What 'bout that, Sonic fellow... He still single."

"Yeah he's still is… But he enjoys it though…" Amy says.

"I think you like him..." Fifi leans closer to Amy. She makes Amy blush a little and smile. Fifi crackles, "Oh I know you like him..."

"But I don't see anything going to happen between us! He likes his freedom and I like mine!" Amy tries to act serious.

"True. But I still see the romance between you. I wouldn't blame the poor lad. You're prettier than pretty. I would love to have had your looks when I was your age. Now look at me! I'm like a tree wandering through the city!"

Amy laughs, "I'm flattered really!"

"Well... I think you'll find a gentleman soon! Maybe he's watching you right now!"

Outside the widow, a dark figure stalks through the window. The blue eyes dart at the pink hedgehog.

"And that will probably never happen! And that was my thing when I had a thing for, Sonic! Anyway, Fifi I must head off. I got to get my lunch and then head to Angel Island for the wedding coming up. Got to try on my bridesmaid's dress on too. Wow I'm really busy!"

Fifi smiles and playfully shoos her away, "Then go! Gotta go fast!"

The dark figure walks away from the window and disappears. Amy walks to the door.

Amy laughs, "That's, Sonic's line!"

Fifi curls her beak, grinning, "Have you seen your moves?"

Amy walks out of the store, "Bye, Fifi!"

~Ding Ding Ding~

Fifi cackles, "Goodbye."

The little old ducks lifts a couple of more books and puts them away in the shelf. She puts all the books away and chuckles,

"Speaking of that speedy demon. I wonder what's he's up to..."

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I'm, GummyGal! Wow! A new story to write! This story is actioned, violence, Romance (only a little.), tragedy, adventure, Drama and don't know if this is actually could be rated but it's like a tiny bit of a small bit of horror. You provbably won't notice. But... Yes this is my NEW story! :D **

**Everyone is older!**

**Sonic~ 21 **

**Tails~ 15 **

**Knuckles~ 22**

**Amy Rose~ 18 **

**? ~ 18 **

**Chaos~ 3 (But 18 in Amy's soul.) **

**Shadow~ 23 (But over 50 with his badass stuff) **

**Silver and Blaze~ 20**

**Lola (OC) ~ 20**

**Rouge~ 23**

**So those are the characters in my story! They're also other characters but.. You wouldnt what to know. By the romance there's a couple getting married! And there's a triangle.. Or so it seems.. ;) **

**Anyway guys! Feel free to review and stuff! Leave your opinion! I will try and improve grammar through this story! **

**Bye! **


	2. Same Old Same Old

New Story 3 chp2

Same old same old

_? ~ Never a dull moment. Never in the world. The sun is shinning over the green fields. The running tracks are as swift as ever. The flowers never die, only bloom even better than before! I can recall the sounds of birds within seconds! That also relates to me._

~ZOOOOOOOOOM~

An incredible sonic boom breaks the sound barrier. Bolting its way through Green Hill Zone. It sees a little bridge in front of the track. It booms through it with no hesitation. A pile of rings is on the left side of the track. The speedy boom swoops to the left and takes all the rings. A copper leaps above the water between the racing tracks. The blur high dashes and hits through the copper. The blur dashes onwards through the track. The blur waves from side to side as it runs through. The sun always hovers in the sky, making the blur shine brighter. The little animals skip in the middle of the track. A little pig turns its head, seeing a dash coming in. It squeaks. All the other animals turn their heads, hugging each other in fright. The blur spin jumps over the critters and zooms off.

The little animals cheer. The blur chuckles. It sees a hitting springer. Full Speed. The blur bounces on the springer, soaring high into the sky. The blur disappears to a figure in the clouds. It does cool poses before it lands back on the track.

_?~ What can I say? I am the fastest thing alive. Nothing stops me BUT me._

The figure runs high boost, taking more rings as it goes. One of the tracks leads down to a waterfall. The blur zooms down it. A large water twister swirls around the track. The blur chuckles and goes for it. Everything goes in slow motion.

Not even a single drop touches the blur. The water reflects its reflection. The water is like seeing another world. The blur zooms out, seeing another hitting springer it jumps on it. It goes faster than the last time. The figure back flips, wooing,

"WOOHOO!"

~Boom~

_?~ Three years I lived in paradise once again. The wind always calls my name. From a child to an adult. Things are pretty sweet... More like... 'Way Past Cool!'_

The figure lands on the ground. Dust is everywhere. Slowly, it fades away. The figure stands up, smirking. Crossing over his arms gazing at the wonderful view of Green Hill Zone. The blur has blue fur, emerald green eyes that sparkle like crystals, tan soft skin, eight quills all together, six on his head that rise up a bit, giving him an ecstatic look, then two in his back. He has black fingerless gloves. Black sports tape is wrapped on one arm. His shoes are red with a white strap across it with a golden buckle, giving a little touch. It's Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic is taller than he was. He completely stops growing ever since nineteen. Now twenty-one. He's happy that he's not a giant. He changed his gloves for some reason. Plus he wanted to jazz up his arm with an armband of sports tape. He's quite actually happy with it.

Over the years, he's still the same old; Cocky, cunning, carefree, smart ass, handsome to the ladies, a gentleman, a faker, big blue, and still Sonic. He never has the intention to change himself. He's too busy traveling across the world. He stays in hotels and little homes. Meets new people everywhere! Sonic will always think that he's has the biggest home, Mobius. Sonic smiles happily. The wind slides on by and shivers Sonic's spine.

Near behind him, a blue plane lands. Sonic turns his head, seeing a two-tailed fox coming out. The fox looks serious as he stumps his way to Sonic with eyes of blue. Wearing a spy scope on his ear that covers his eye in a red screen, a little microphone to his mouth, and a grey utility belt. His gloves are a dirty green brown to his elbow, and the same for his boots. Sonic smirks,

"Hey lil bro! Where you've been?"

"Looking for you, Sonic! Knuckles, wants you to try your tuxedo for the wedding!" the fox exclaims.

Sonic's cool look changes to a screwed up expression. He looks at the fox with a; 'Your joking right?' The fox shakes his head at him with the same expression; 'Nope.' Sonic chuckles awkwardly. He walks to the fox, trying to smile without freaking out,

"But, Tails... am I that late?"

"Well you're going to be! Now come on! And I need to find, Amy!" Tails groans, stumping his way over to the plane.

Sonic sniggers at Tails, watching that grumpy fox trying to get on the plane. Tails finally looks over to Sonic,

"Get your furry butt on the X-tornado!"

Sonic laughs. He coolly walks over. With a high dash, he lands on the plane. Sonic snaps his fingers at his pal with a wink. Tails rolls his eyes. He starts the plane, heading for the end of the track. The X-tornado flies into the sky. Sonic doesn't even stumble. Tails steers the plane for the clouds up high in the air. When they reach them, Tails continues grumbling,

"Why out of all days is everyone at different places?!"

Sonic snorts, "Tails, are you a woman now? It must the time of the month for you Mister."

"Haha... Very funny, Sonic! Now how are we going to contact, Amy?" Tails tries to be all-jolly but goes back to a straight grumpy face.

Sonic pulls out his phone, "Technology, Tails... Technology. Ain't that what you do best?" Sonic smirks down at this fox friend.

"Are you trying to get me to blast you off this plane and not take you to Knuckles?" Tails glares.

Sonic puts the phone to his ear. He looks away from Tails, "Yes."

Tails rolls his eyes. Sonic and Knuckles sort of matured. Now I said sort of. They still argue and fight. But they work well together. And it didn't shock anyone when Knuckles asked Sonic to be the best man. Sonic is honored. Yet he still pisses off Knuckles. Tails hears a little voice on the phone. Sonic greets,

"Sup, Ames where are ya? Tails is trying to get hold of ya for the dress fittings... Aha... Oh? You rescued a girl?... Well, Ames... From my advice the crowd loves a piece of hero work... Dawwh... Well, Ames I'll tell, Tails now... All right... See ya later... Bye." Sonic hangs up, looking over to Tails.

"Well? Where is she?" Tails asks.

"At the cafe. She already told Rouge where she'll be. And she's got the next story of Middin Way. What are those stories like anyway?"

Tails scratches his head, "There's action... Spiritual... Violence... Romance too. I'll say this one here will be a romance one. Amy, told me that there's this dirty part..."

Sonic smirks. He slums over to Tails scuffling his bangs, "Aren't you a big boy?"

"Before you even start! I don't even like romance stories! Well I do... But not like-"

"Fifty shades of Grey?" Sonic tries not to laugh.

"YES! Do you mind, Amy was that weirded out she read it to us with her! Man all you did was laugh! And Knuckles trying to eat but spat every word, Amy read. And me with a bucket. A BUCKET WITH, KNUCKLES'S VOMIT!"

Sonic laughs even harder. Tails cringes at the thought. Sonic's eyes start to water and his ribs start to hurt.

"Lets hope, Knuckles and Rouge won't be describing their love-making at their honeymoon!"

Tails feels like throwing up. Sonic did not just go there. Tails chuckled at the thought. Sonic laughs even harder than before that he lies on the wing of the plane, rolling everywhere while Tails doesn't try to release his lunch.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well... Did anyone got sight of the trailer? scray? XD **

**Man I didn't even want to see it when I wanted to listen to "It's my Birthday" by Will. and when I saw it I was like... "AHHHHHHH!" **

**But i had to bring that in. Anyway.. There's not a lot to say. I have some things to do but that's simple stuff. And since I'm for like forever free for 5 weeks before school I'm having too much fun writing. **

**Plus guys! Feel free as always to give me advice! I sort of want to see what examples I can use to help me through the story. (Wrting standards.) **

**Thanks for everyone! **

**Bye! **


	3. The Imagery to Reality

New story 3 chp3

The Imagery to Reality

Amy sits on the chair outside the cafe. With Chaos sitting on the other chair facing her. Amy taps her fingers on the see through table. Many other people are drinking tea, sweets, buns or cakes and maybe a meal. Chaos is eating rubies, crystals and diamonds. Amy pops a cherry in her mouth,

"Why am I still single?"

"Because you reject every guy who offers you a date?" Chaos gulps down a ruby.

Amy narrows at Chaos frowning, trying not to be all offended, "That's not true. I do give some guys a chance..."

"Like two out of a hundred?" Chaos corrects, smirking at Amy like a fool.

Amy blushes, "Well they were sweet, kind... And…"

"Cheated on you?"

"Hey!" Amy pouts.

"Yup! Especially, Andrew... HE CHEATED ON YOU ON CHRISTMAS! I can't believe you were in hospital because of that! You know what! I'm banning you from dating." Chaos snorts at Amy.

Amy sighs. It's true. She slums back to the chair. She remembers that Christmas. Caught in a storm and drowned in the freezing water. Then being rescued by lifeguards. Sent to hospital. And having to spend the rest of her Christmas with Sonic and Tails. Not that she hated it. She really enjoyed it. It was like one of her best Christmases ever. Sonic met up with Andrew along with Shadow. Didn't go too well. Never mess with the bros. Broken hearted as usual she would always say. It upsets all the time. Especially Andrew. He wasn't like the first one. He was gentle and harmless. But dirty and cruel. Amy stares hard at her glass of water. Imagining her drowning in the cold ice nipping water. The night she waited hours for him. The night she found him with another woman and showing their affections with their lips, colliding both their worlds to shatter hers. The worst part remains in her thoughts. She finishes her bowl of cherries.

"Yeah... Can't believe he would ever do that."

"Hey! He wasn't the one! Plus all those jerks would probably want you for your body!"

"Wow, Chaos! You make me so happy!" Amy jerks.

Chaos shrugs, "Well I AM your demon! So I'm saying what your thinking! Yet don't ya have feelings for you know who?"

"NO!" Amy snaps back.

"Oh sorry!" Chaos howls for a laugh, "But since you and him were in that story world… You got a bit woozy for him! Don't deny! I feel your heart just leaping for him!"

"Oh, Chaos... You do my heading..." Amy groans, giving the waiter the two bowls.

Chaos turns into a hedgehog and dances around the dinner table, "You wuv me don't you?"

Amy lifts the hedgehog up and walks off, grumbling, "Yeah only where you're moody."

.

It's now the afternoon. The sun shines even brighter. With no cars in sight. Only people strolling down the pathways. The water flows down a little waterfall below a small bridge. The tree shows it's pretty flowers. The petals falling into the water. Some of the couples stand together, holding each other's hands. Amy and Chaos walk by them. Amy smiles at them. How happy together they are. With couples holding hands. With couples kissing. With couples laughing. But mostly each other are having a good time. Amy sometimes thought of some memories. Her and Andrew. Always laughing together and playing wrestle. Then her first one was Rocker, he was a dog. They would chase after each other and tell stories. Now that's gone. But of course there's another 'boyfriend' that never truly existed. Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy feels a pain in her chest; she tries to hide it before Chaos will also feel it. To Amy, she feels like a blind bat through her childhood years. Chasing Sonic and just wishing for a simple date. It hurts her whenever Sonic did accept a date with her but never should up. How nice.

Chaos just skips along the stone path merrily. Enjoying life every second. His years living have been the best. With his strong bones to keep him Running. His heart to keep him racing. With Amy making him feel like a puppy everyday. His tail swaying side to side. His rainbow eyes flicker everywhere he gazes.

_Amy~ I don't need a guy. Ha! I enjoy it without any man! Life is better this way. No drama. No worries. Sure I changed with romance. I still have taste for it. And when I do meet the guy. My heart will be locked in his. Yet single is the best! Woohoo! Go single ladies!_

_Chaos~ I HEAR EVERY WORD YOUR SAYING!_

Amy stops walking and death glares at Chaos.

_Amy~ STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Chaos~ I CAN'T! IT'S HARD!_

Amy begins to walk on. Totally getting annoyed.

_Amy~ WELL TRY!_

Chaos growls and chases after Amy. Amy sees Chaos coming for her, without realizing who is in front of her,

"I SWEAR, CHAOS I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE- WOAH!"

"Wow!" The figure yelps.

~THUMP~

Both Amy and the figure collapse on the ground. With their faces slammed together. Amy falls on the figure. She feels a weird feeling of something soft. With fur as well. Amy lifts her head, seeing bright blue eyes gleaming up to her jade eyes. Amy feels her cheeks heating up. Her nose and the figure's touch. She springs back up, shuttering,

"I-I-I! I am so sorry!"

Chaos runs over. His eyes flicker at the view. Amy helps the figure up. Amy is so embarrassed. Still holding the figures hands,

"I'm sorry… I'm, Amy Rose! I am so clumsy! I did not mean to hit you! Are you all right? Dizzy? Sleepy?"

The figure chuckles. Lifting its head. His smooth red fur and peach skin with sparkling blue eyes smiling sweetly at her,

"Hey it's alright. Accidents happen. I'm, Dexter. And I'm fine... Are you all right?"

Amy freezes. The name she once made up many years ago. This guy is like her dream boyfriend she used for Sonic to become jealous and like her! This guy is somehow real? Well it can't be. It's sure that there's plenty of guys called Dexter. But this one... Is so handsome and charming. Quite caring too. Chaos stalls his way over. Both of them are holding hands?! Chaos frowns, growling.

Amy checks Dexter out. Red fur, blue eyes, long spiky quills with bangs and soft peach skin. Something isn't normal though. His arms are robotized. But everything else is fine. With normal black boots and white gloves. He is wearing a black long scarf. Amy blushes, staring at Dexter,

"D-Dexter?"

"Yeah. That was my mum's favorite name. And wow... I met my idol… It's a pleasure to meet you, Amy Rose."

"AND IT'S NOT A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" Chaos barks, breaking away the couple as he stood in the middle, barking at Dexter.

Amy is shocked! Chaos would never do this to anyone! Dexter backs away, putting his hands up in air. Shaking in fright as the dog is madly attacking.

"Chaos, stop it!" Amy orders.

Chaos ignores and keeps threatening Dexter. Amy pulls Chaos by the collar,

"CHAOS, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Dexter chuckles frightfully, "He's alright... New people I guess."

"YEAH, PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Chaos snarls.

"Quit it, Chaos! NOW!" Amy shrieks at Chaos.

Chaos jumps at the scream. He stops snarling and barking. Lowering his head in shame, his sits in the ground. He looks up to the innocent hedgehog. Chaos gives one evil sinister glare. Dexter sweat drops in fear. Amy pushes her bangs away from her face,

"I am so sorry about my demon, Chaos. He's never like this... Ever. Not even with my ex's he did something like that. Not even with Sonic and the others."

Dexter reassures, "No, no. It's fine! I'm not angry. I don't think I will ever be. But! Did you say, Sonic?"

Amy raises her eyebrow, "Yes... Why?"

"What?! I'm a huge fan! Aren't you like eighteen!"

"Yes?"

"Me too! Ever since he became famous I feel in love with his awesomeness! And I have an important message to give him! That's why I'm here! Can you take me to him?" Dexter asks excitedly.

Amy smiles bubbly, "Sure! I can tell you all about him if you want."

"Oh yes! I'm getting the fanboy feeling on now!"

Amy laughs. Never has she met a boy who has a fanboy feeling for another guy. For an idol. Sonic is well known for the fans. Amy has fans of her own. But like more worshipers. Sonic's love struck ones. They think they love him for his good looks and daily life. Love him for the outside view. No one truly knows him like Amy does. But the Book World changed him and her emotions... Forever.

Chaos growls like an angry bear. He stumps after them. His fur sticking up like knifes. He does not like that hedgehog. Not one bit.

Amy Says, "Well... Sonic and I met…"

* * *

**Helllloooo! Another quick update! Well, the chapters are pretty easy to do! :) **

**and ohh! Meet Dexter everyone! (Which game is Dexter mentioned in?) **

**But... Nothing bad has happened yet? Oh Well. :)**

**Bye! **


	4. What's Inside The Box?

New story 3 chp4

What's in The Box?

Tails comes out of the room wearing a black tuxedo. He checks himself out in the mirror, grinning. Tails is no longer a kid anymore. Now fifteen, he is more capable than anyone in the gang. With the brains and now the looks, he's made his way through the teen years. Sonic taught Tails everything beneath the teen years ever since Tails turned thirteen. His life changed ever since. Sonic trusts him to be on his own more often. Tails allows Sonic to go for a couple of drinks with his friends like Shadow and all. And he spends more time with Amy. Reading books and all. Even playing video games. Tails goes off on his own adventures. He knows secrets in the future. And often teases Sonic about it.

Tails also hopes the best for Sonic. Now that Sonic's an adult. He'll soon be moving out of the place. However, Sonic doesn't live with him sometimes, too busy running around the world. It makes Tails sad sometimes. But he knows it's Sonic's time sooner or later. Sonic yet sometimes augured with Tails about him moving. Sonic doesn't feel ready yet leaving his little brother completely. But one day. When Sonic is ready. It will be tough for both of them.

"Looking good, Tails." A red-figure stands behind the mirror, Tails turns around, grinning.

"Thanks Knuckles! Sonic, is just buttoning the shirt and he'll be out."

"Good. Because you and him are fifteen minutes late." Knuckles raises an eyebrow at him, looking for an answer.

It is Knuckles. Now twenty-two. He's engaged to Rouge. He hasn't changed that much. His quills are longer with some bands around the end. Wearing his old classic adventurer hat and a brown leather jacket. Over his Knuckles, he wears these silvered brass knuckles that cover his own. His shoes are brown and grey with designs on them. The only thing that has changed is his scar on his right eye. Ever since the war, that cut never went away. Everyone began to think it is a scar. They were right.

Tails scratches his head, chuckling, "Well... It's hard to find Sonic while he's traveling."

Knuckles rolls his eyes, "Ah-huh… Now come one... Let's go down stairs. Rouge will want to see you and dope-hog."

Tails laughs.

Both of them head down for the stairs. Downstairs was a white bat with curled hairs to her top back. She has blue eye shadow on. Her outfit is a black leather suit with a heart cut at her breast top area. She turns over, seeing Tails and Knuckles.

The bat gasps at Tails, "Hunny don't you look handsome!"

"Thanks, Rouge." Tails smiles, blushing a bit.

Rouge runs over to Tails. She fixes the collar and smirks, "Man, I hope you and Knuckie will be this good-looking next week."

Knuckles rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say, Rouge."

Rouge strides over to him and kisses him. Knuckles wraps his arms around Rouge's hips. Tails rolls his eyes; 'Make it stop...'

Rouge pulls back, winking, "I gotta catch the Master Emerald... See you later."

Knuckles chuckles, "I'll be guarding it..."

"We'll see." Rouge walks off. She blow kisses the two boys and closes the door.

Tails glances to Knuckles, "You and her are going to have such a life..."

Knuckles smirks, "Most of the time."

"ohh~ Knucklehead! Your best man is here!" Sonic sang as he slides down the stairs and poses sexily, wearing the tuxedo.

Tails and Knuckles turn their heads. Knuckles rolls his eyes,

"Not bad-looking..."

"It suits you!" Tails puts his thump up, smiling at his big brother.

Sonic waltz his way to Knuckles like a model and winks, "Don't I now?"

"Oh shut up Sonic and make me lunch..."

Sonic then snaps his figures to Tails, "You heard the groom, Tails! Make us lunch!"

Tails is dumbfounded. Tails glares at Sonic and marches over to the counter near of the kitchen.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE TOO, SONIC! DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND?" Tails shouts over, slapping the bread on the worktop.

Knuckles narrows his eyes at Sonic as he shouts back, "BUT YOU'VE REDONE THE PLACE!"

"LIKE A YEAR AGO!" Tails butters the bread, more like slicing than spreading.

Sonic and Knuckles sit on the couch. Sonic switches on the TV. He cannot believe Knuckles is getting married. Him and Rouge are together for five years. They never ever broke up. They just loved each other in the funniest of ways. At the times they fought over silly things. Sonic scratches his neck. And now he's the best man. But what if Sonic is getting married? But that will be a very long time from now. Sonic feels a weird feeling. Him getting married? Who too? Sonic never came across any woman who quite charmed him. Sure there was a couple of hot chicks but really they weren't his type. The book world made Sonic question his romantic side. Speaking back about the Best man. Knuckles will know it's Tails. But it's understandable right? I mean how can Knuckles get angry? Sonic nudges Knuckles,

"Yo, Knuckles."

"Hmm?" Knuckles turns his violet-purple eyes to Sonic.

Sonic looks away from Knuckles, chuckling. He knows the answer already. The sweet temptation of asking can end up with his face purple. Sonic covers his mouth from the laughing, making Knuckles more pissed.

"Spit it out!" Knuckles angrily growls.

"CAN YOU SLOW DANCE?" Sonic laughs at the top if his lungs, putting his hand on his heart.

Knuckles froze. His cheeks heat up and his eyes shrink. Totally out of his comfort zone. Knuckles tries to smile. Sonic smirks back at Knuckles. Knuckles shakes his head,

"YES! Yes I can slow dance!"

"Sure you can! Your face tells it all!" Sonic sniggers.

Knuckles' face is now all read. He hated it when Sonic is right about things. Is that his hobby or something? Knuckles mutters,

"Okay I can't slow dance… Can you show me?" Knuckles looks away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Knuckles! I ain't showing you nothing! Maybe, Ames can-"

"Hey everyone!" Amy comes in merrily, still wearing her sports gear.

Knuckles and Sonic turn their heads from the couch and wave at Amy. Tails comes walking by with two plates in his hands. Trying so hard not to drop either of them. Amy giggles as she takes one of the plates,

"Working hard, Tails?"

"YES! Thanks to the best man! I have to serve lunch! And I guess you want lunch?" Tails asked, more irritant.

"Nah I'm good. Had a large cherry bowl with cream! Emmm... That was good!" Amy licks her lips, daydreaming of that wonderful meal.

"Good." Tails walks over to Knuckles and Sonic. He places the plates on the wee table in front of the sofa. Tails walks back to the kitchen. Finally he can make his own lunch.

Sonic then looks over to Knuckles. They both smirk at each other and turn their heads, facing Amy. With complete sad faces Sonic drops his ears. Amy then looks over, worried.

"Sonic, Knuckles, what's wrong?"

Knuckles looks over to Sonic and back to Amy. Sonic sighs. "Cream, can't come to the wedding... She said there's more exams in her paper files than usual..."

Amy freezes. Her best friend isn't coming to the wedding. Amy sighs. She sits on the chair with complete sorrow in her eyes. Her best friend who's been with her in so many missions and adventures. She sighs,

"I really wanted to see her..."

Tails walks on by Amy with his sandwich, "Don't worry, Amy... She said she'll say good luck to everyone through FaceTime. But anyway! Did you try the dress on?"

"No." Amy groans, "Rouge, is out with, Blaze and Maria sorting out hairstyles for the wedding. Oh! That reminds me!" Amy runs to the bottom of the stairs, "Everyone! I met someone new today! And I think you're going to like him!"

The three boys turn their heads with confusion and curiosity. They gaze at Amy with herself all happy. Amy then opens her arms and shouts,

"Meet, Dexter everyone!"

A long pause of silence, then everyone laughs out pissing themselves with their faces already changing color. Their eyes shrink. Everyone except for Amy is laughing at her. Amy crosses her arms,

"What's so funny?!"

"Haven't we heard of that name before?! Your imagery boyfriend?" Tails chuckles, falling off the sofa.

"Man that was funny what you did!" Knuckles chuckles, then seeing Sonic actually dying as he laughs even harder.

"TRYING T-TO GET ME JEALOUS! OHH~ OUR CHILDHOOD MEMORIES! GOOD JOKE, AMES! HA, HA, HA!"

Amy is now dumbfounded. They don't believe her? She shakes her head,

"No guys! He's upstairs in the bathroom! I'm not fooling around this time!" Amy pleads, telling the truth. Yet still not convincing the boys.

Chaos comes down the stairs with the scariest look ever. With annoyed and murderous expression. He sits between Knuckles and Sonic. He looks over to Knuckles then Sonic,

"So… You heard of, Dexter..."

"YES! Come on Chaos! Amy's, lying ain't she?!" Sonic pats Chaos' back.

"No she's not…" Chaos groans, rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth together.

Sonic and Knuckles gasp as they stare at each other. Then continuing to laugh. Amy growls,

"OH YOU IDOITS!"

"Hey, Amy! Are you all down there?" A voice from upstairs shouts down.

"Yes, Dexter! Come on down and meet the others!"

Everyone besides Chaos and Amy stop laughing and turn to complete shock. Someone else is in the place! They here sudden footsteps come down the stairs. Chaos lies on the sofa, mumbling. Sonic turns his whole body on the sofa and faces Amy. Knuckles tilts his eye. And Tails stands up near Sonic. Down comes a red hedgehog with blue eyes, a long black scarf, simple back shoes and… Robot arms...The red hedgehog smiles to Amy,

"Nice place."

"This is the house of Sonic and Tails. Guys! Meet, Dexter! Dexter, meet the guys!" Amy greets Dexter to the boys.

Dexter happily smiles and waves to them. Tails awkwardly stands there and waves with Knuckles. However Sonic just keeps staring at him. Dexter walks over to Sonic, opening his hand to him,

"It's a pleasure and honor to meet you, Sonic The Hedgehog! You're my top idol!"

Sonic snaps out of his trance and shakes Dexter's hand. He can feel the cold iron through Dexter's gloves. Sonic cannot help but quickly snap his hand away from Dexter. Dexter feels incredibly awkward around Sonic. He continues to say hello. He shakes Knuckles' hand,

"Guardian of The Master Emerald! What an honor to protect such a jewel."

"Yes... I've guarded it for as long as I can remember. Nice to meet you too, Dexter."

Dexter walks over to Tails. As both of them are about to shake hands, a little electric shock zaps Tails' hand. Tails yikes and jumps away. Holding tightly to his palm. Sonic immediately jumps off the couch and hurries over to Tails. Amy runs to the kitchen and turns on the tap. The water runs down into the sink. Tails runs over hissing with Sonic. Tails puts his hand below the water.

"Gaah!" Tails hisses, grabbing tightly to his arm.

Sonic spins around, glaring at Dexter. Dexter runs to Tails in a big panic,

"I am so, so sorry! My arms sometimes do that! Do you handle metal?!"

Tails looks over to Dexter, "Yeah... I do planes."

"Then it must have been whatever you use on your hands. I am so sorry, Tails."

Tails takes off his glove and wraps a bandage around it. Amy pats Dexter's back smiling to him hopefully. Sonic watched that. He narrows his eyes and turns away. Tails nods to Dexter for reassurances,

"It's fine. Wow… That was a tight shock... Even my hand started bleeding. What happened to you arms?"

"Well... This madman took off my real arms and replaced them with these. But they're pretty cool! I can inject you with a needle and poof! I can turn into you! And my arms can turn into any weapons! Look!"

Dexter then arms his hands. Both of the arms changes into hammer hands. Everyone is amazed. Dexter then changes them back into normal hands. Amy literally grabs Dexter's arms,

"Wow! That's so cool. You can be my new hammer buddy!" Amy woos.

"Well if you want me to be." Dexter smiles.

Amy gazes up. Both of them chuckles at each other. Sonic feels like he is going to be sick and walks away over to Knuckles and slums himself on the couch. Knuckles raises his eyebrow at Sonic. The blue hedgehog glances to Knuckles and huffs away frowning. Amy looks at Tails; 'What was that about?' Tails shrugs as he tightens the bandage; 'I don't know.' Tails then grins at Amy,

"Amy! See that box over there!" He points at the left corner.

Amy glances over. Her ears twitch, "Yeah..."

"Go over and open it for me. Since my hand are injured."

Amy stares at the ruined box. It's the size of a TV. Amy slowly walks over. Knuckles and Sonic turn their heads. Nothing but smiles come upon their faces. Amy takes another step closer. The box shakes in front of her. Amy jumps back in fright. She turns to Tails. He smirks and gestures on. Amy sighs. She turns her head back to the box. Bravely she lifts the right top part of the box. Then the left. Amy leans in. Suddenly a rabbit leaps out and jumps onto Amy,

"SURPRISE, MISS AMY!"

"CHU CHU!" A grown Chao flies out of the box.

Amy's heart is speeding! Her whole skin becomes goose bumps. Her fur stacks up. But that voice! The sweetest, softest voice of Mobius! And the little chu's! Amy lifts her head from the ground, seeing the cutest rabbit with chocolate hazel eyes and soft cream fur with an orange mark on her forehead and long floppy ears with also the same orange marks. Amy's eyes begin to water. Her heart begins to soften. With her cheeks becoming red. Her fur is settling. And the sweet passion of love interrupts the shock.

"C-C-Cream?!" Amy mumbles to the rabbit.

"Hello, Miss Amy... Miss me?" The rabbit softens her voice, the spot of a tear running down her cheek.

It is Cream. Amy clings onto her. Both crying on their shoulders. Amy keeps Cream ever so close to her, feeling the soft fur against hers. Cream holds on tighter. The sweet nourishing smell of strawberry, vanilla, and frosted berries.

Sonic, Chaos, and Knuckles look at each other happily. Dexter and Tails smile and gaze at the reunion. Amy stands up. She lifts Cream in bridal style and twirls around with joy,

"OH, CREAMY BOO! I MISSED YOU SO, SO MUCH! OH HOW I SUFFERED FOR MONTHS! DON'T LEAVE ME, CREAM!"

Cream laughs. Cheese flutters around them, cheering with his adorable sound. Amy falls down to the ground. Cream lands on top of Amy. She grabs Cream and death hugs her little body,

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU! MORE THAN ANYONE!"

Dexter laughs. Tails can't help but chuckle. Knuckles smirks at Sonic; 'Ohh! No longer Amy's favorite...' Sonic rolls his eyes, smirking back; 'Shut up.'

Cream giggles, "I love you too! It's good to see you everyone!"

Everyone waves. Chaos winks at Cream, "How was school?"

Before Cream can reply. Amy zooms with her to the single sofa. Cream sits on Amy's lap. Amy stares at Cream with excitement,

"THAT'S RIGHT! TELL US ALL ABOUT IT! I HOPE THERE WERE NO BOYS CHASING YOU! OR THEM ASKING YOU BAD THINGS! OR DOING THINGS! DID THEY SHOW THEIR FIRE HOSES! CREAM, BE TRUTHFUL! AND DID ANY GIRLS ASK ABOUT US! WERE YOU BULLIED! OR ARE YOU BULLIED! CREAM, I'M HERE! DON'T CRY! I'LL SEND KNUCKLES AND I AND KICK BUTTS! TALK TO ME GIRL!"

Cream laughs at Amy's concern. Sonic and the others snigger. Amy clings to Cream like a teddy bear. Cream smiles at Amy,

"No! No boys chase me. They're really nice! And the only hoses they showed me was a garden hose. I met some nice girls. They hang with me all the time and play games with me. And they asked a lot about you... And Sonic... Hehe, I told them what I know. And that's my secret. Plus I'm not bullied. No one gets bullied. It's like the perfect school to learn. If only my mother knew..."

Amy frowns. She knew what happened to poor Cream's mother. It was about a year ago. Her and Vector were on holiday. Vanilla got struck by a poisonous drug that somehow got into her drink. She returned home. But became weaker everyday. She had to go to hospital. Only to be told she'll die in a couple of weeks. Everyone paid their goodbyes. But mainly Vector and Cream stayed. Amy also stayed there mostly. Vanilla died when expected. And with the greatest of honors, Amy took Cream as an adoptive sister. Since Amy is over 15. She can take Cream until Cream is over 15 to look after herself. When Amy became now part of Cream's family. She moved into the house that Cream lives in. No longer does she live in her cottage. It was a very dark sad time.

Everyone lowers their eyes at Cream. Dexter does not know what they're talking about. But one's thing for sure, it isn't a good message. Amy hugs Cream speaking smoothly,

"She'll be proud of you... And I'm here..."

Cream sniffs and wipes away a tear, "You're right, Miss Amy…"

"Now... Show me your report." Amy winks.

Cream smiles. She runs over to her bag and pulls out an envelope. Cheese is playing with Chaos while she walks back.

"I wonder how smart you are?" Tails grins.

"We'll have to wait and see!" Cream giggles, handing Amy the letter.

Amy pulls out a pair of glasses, "I hope this report is good... And if I find one negative thing, Cream… You're dead."

Everyone gulps. Cream especially. Amy became such a woman with Cream Unlike Vanilla. Amy is stricter. But not what people think. Amy does it for fun. And Cream loves it. But ever since Cream was sent off to school, she promised Amy to work super hard to improve and be the best. Amy opens the envelope. She begins to read,

"To Amy Rose, Guardian of, Cream The Rabbit.

Will like to inform about Cream's behalf of school. And I must say she's the most heart caring, supportive, smart thinking, and intelligent, girl for her age. With quick thinking and outstanding knowledge. She actually is one of the smartest in her year group. And could be moving up to another level. With good hobbies of nature and Science, Cream also has high point in those subjects along with others. She's has worked ever so hard. And deserves to have a great holiday with her friends and course you. She has never stopped talking about her fellow friends like, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and you. She has lots of friends. And is a pleasure to teach. Great job, Cream!

Yours sincerely,

Mr. Chipper."

Amy closes the letter. She glances up to Cream with a serious look. Cream is shaking. Even the boys are. Amy stands up. She looks down at Cream and squeals,

"I'm so proud of you, Cream!"

Both of them hug each other jumping like mad. Tails and everyone cheer for Cream. Amy lifts the rabbit and twirls,

"AMAZING! GIRL WE GOTTA CELEBRATE!" Amy cheers, placing Cream down.

Cream blushes, "It's no biggy."

"Yes it is, Cream!" Tails grins.

"Sweet job!" Knuckles puts his thumb up.

"Nice job Kiddo!" Sonic winks at Cream.

Dexter walks over offering his hand, "More like fantastic! Hello there, Cream!"

Cream freezes. She stares at the hedgehog in confusion. Sonic just glares at the red hedgehog with a spit ready to zoom from his mouth. He remains it shut. Dexter waits for a response. All Cream can think is; 'Who is he?' Amy walks and kneels down to Cream,

"Cream, meet, Dexter! I met him today at the park."

Cream looks back to Dexter. She then smiles and opens her hand to Dexter and shakes his, "Hello! I'm, Cream the Rabbit. And that's my pet Chao, Cheese!"

Dexter laughs. The little Chao tickles him by the neck. Cream and everyone chuckle, except Sonic, Tails and Chaos. Amy then stands up with her expression still and solid. She crosses her arms,

"Dexter, what's the news you need to tell us?"

Dexter halts in shock. Sonic narrows his eyes as he stares at the floor, leaning over with his arms on his legs, holding his palms together. Knuckles and Tails look at each other and turn back to Dexter. Cheese and Chaos goes over to Amy and Cream. All eyes are on Dexter. Dexter feels the pressure. He begins to shiver in fright. He's talking to the heroes of Mobius… It's time.

Dexter turns over facing everyone, "Bring the rest of your crew... This is no ordinary statement."

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeey! Dexter met the guys! Vanilla is dead. (Quite a shocker) But soon. We will see how it happened. And if you read, "Till This Day- The Incredible Journey." You might remember certain people. ;) **

**But Dexter! He has a message! (Gasp) **

**And I would need to explain a lot about Cream's past. So you might need to keep an eye out! ;) **

**Bye bye! **


	5. Present Syringe

New story 3 chp5

Present Syringe

In the same place, but a different time, everyone arrived. The only group who isn't here is Espio, Charmy and Vector. Not long after Vanilla's death, they moved away, trying to live a better life for Vector after losing her. It was too much for the big crocodile. Outside in the backyard, Sonic, no longer his tuxedo, sits next to a black hedgehog, facing the sun. The back hedgehog has red stripes down and around his quills with white chest fur. His skin mussel is tan, with bright red eyes gleaming to Sonic. It's the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow The Hedgehog.

"So... This guy randomly appears out of nowhere along with, Rose?" Shadow asks

"Yeah, and he has this 'news' to tell us... I don't like the guy! And I just met him!" Sonic exclaims, opening his arms out like a mad man and slapping them back to his knees.

"Look, Faker... I just walked by him. He seems normal. And what's the problem between you and him?"

Sonic sighs, "I don't know, Shadow... All I know that is that he's not the guy I like to chat with... He makes me want to scream. And, Amy just grown to him like they've met before!"

Shadow rubs the side of his head, thinking, "Now that you mention her... It's like you're jealous of the pair."

"I am not, Shadow. Think about it! I'm not seeing her upset again every time a charming guy comes and swoops her off her feet! Then gets dropped to the ground and gets trampled on! That's twice that happened to her! And there will be no third one!" Sonic crosses his arms, tapping his foot.

"Well... What did the first one do again?" Shadow asked darkly.

"Remember that dude who slapped Amy twice for missing a date and lied on his real identity. And I punched the guy and got a fine for it?" Sonic explains.

"Ah yes. And I kicked him in the stomach... And forced him not to tell the police or I'll bury him." Shadow evilly chuckles.

"THEN THE WORST ONE!" Sonic growls, "Andrew! Remember him, Shadow?!"

"Oh that little cunt... I swear... It was almost Christmas Day and you telling me on Christmas Eve, seeing Tails and Amy in the living room. And Amy covered in this crap... What happened that day anyway? You forgot to tell me."

"Ah... I also forgot. All I remember was, Amy's face. Purple and blue frosted lips... Oh chaos it was terrible. She was fine the next morning. Made the Christmas dinner. I literally forced her to tell me what happened. When she finally did. She cried. The worse part was that she told me that I should stay away from him..."

"Hmp... I would've secretly handled him." Shadow says.

"Me too. Come on. We gotta see what, Dexter, wants to tell us. I bet it's a load of rotten Chilidogs with the side of Rotten Eggman."

Shadow rolls his eyes. Both of them get off of the chairs and walk into the place. Shadow hasn't changed. He still wears the same things, just taller and his quills a little more messier. Just then! A girl hedgehog trips out from the open door,

"Wooah!"

Shadow and Sonic both yelp. Shadow quickly catches the girl. Shadow looks down, glaring at the hedgehog. Sonic chuckles as he finally stands up firmly from the fan-crazed intro. Shadow scolds,

"Lola! Will you stop running around!"

The hedgehog stands up. Fixing her lushes bumpy quills. Twirling to Shadow innocently,

"Sorry, Shadow... Hehe… I got carried away."

And that is Lola, the most clumsily, silly, bubbly, and the complete opposite of Shadow. They met five months ago when Shadow was fighting in Station Square. She almost died. And thanks to him, she never stops seeing him.

Shadow rolls his eyes. Lola playfully elbows him. Wanting a bit of attention from him.

"Hey, Shadow! Have you met that new guy in the room! He's so nice!" Lola says.

Shadow glances to Sonic then back to Lola with the same expression. Serious.

"Yes. We're going back on in to see what he has to tell us. Come on." Shadow walks on in, leaving without a trail.

Lola giggles at Sonic, "Such a cutie ain't he!"

Sonic hesitates. He feels like pissing with laughter. Shadow! Cute? His eye twitches along with his ear. Sonic tries to smile,

"Whatever you say..."

Lola giggles and runs into the house. Sonic shakes his head, sniggering,

"Cute? Yeah right... heh, heh."

.

In the living room, mostly everyone sits on sofas. Dexter stands in the middle of it all. His heart rate is up with excitement.

_Dexter~ OHH MY GOD! MY HEROES! They're all here! I cannot believe it! I just want to cry right here! Right now! Nothing can describe this feeling to me! Meeting my greatest heroes! But... What if they don't believe me? I got to show them somehow that I'm telling the truth... Oh! Here comes Sonic!_

The moody Sonic and happy Lola come into the room. Lola happily goes over to Shadow. Sonic just keeps staring at Dexter. Facing eye to eye. The tension. The nerves. The irritation both stare at each other. Sonic crosses his arms, frowning, lowering his eyes at the hedgehog getting all nervous at him,

"So... You got what you want, what is this news?"

Dexter sputters, "W-well… I-I... I-it's ab-about-"

"Just say, Dexter." Sonic groans, leaning closer to Dexter.

Dexter ears bend way back. More sweat runs down his fur. Those emerald eyes of his idol keep strangling his throat. Dexter backs away from Sonic, sighing,

"Look... Please believe me... B-but I get visions... Of the future."

Everyone does not look convinced. They look at each other then back at Dexter. Dexter closes his fists together, frowning,

"Look I'll show you even! Tails?"

Tails comes walking over with a machine. Everyone watches. Questions roll about everywhere. Sonic sees Tails clipping some pegs from the machine on Dexter's ears. Tails kneels down to the machine, typing in some pin codes,

"Right, Dexter. I don't know if this will work. But this may bring some side effects into your brain. Just keep your eyes closed. This will allow the screen in the box to show what's going to happen in the future."

Dexter nods. He closes his eyes. Sonic rolls his eyes. It's not true. It's nothing but a load of fishes.

_Sonic~ Why would I want to believe him anyway? He doesn't look innocent. I never met him before. And he's another type of guy with a fake personality. He makes me want to object to him... And him seeing the future? Please... I morally believe a brick wall than him._

Tails lifts a remote, "Ready, Dexter?"

Dexter is in deep thought. He puts his thumb in the air for; '_I'm ready._' Tails then nods. He presses the button in the remote. Dexter begins to sizzle. The electricity swarms around Dexter's body. Cream begins to get scared and hugs into Amy, even snuggling into Chaos. Lola begins to shiver in fright. Shadow crosses his arms, facing the machine, being the same as usual. A purple cat and a silvered hedgehog look at each other. Rouge holds Knuckles' hand, trying to stop herself from shaking. Tails steps over to Sonic,

"It's working..."

Sonic doesn't reply. He faces the screen. The screen begins to scramble with bright colors to the frizzy no single. Then it all changes.

_Station Square. No longer a beautiful city. But a living hell. Broken buildings. Ruined cars scattered glass everywhere. Dead hopeless bodies remain on the roads. The surrounding world changes. Now Green Hill Zone. All the trees are now rotten and dead. The grass no longer has the brightness but the color of brown with the sky colored orange. Then Angel Island. Just a worse. No longer hovering in the air but now stuck to the ground like a regular island. With the Poor Master Emerald shattered. Then it shows Cream screaming in terrible fright, hugging into Cheese so tightly. Then it shows the purple cat hugging the silvered hedgehog with blood running down his fur. Then it's Shadow trying to save Lola before she falls into a dark cloud. Then Knuckles screaming in agony with no hands. Then Rouge crying with no wings on her back. Then Tails is gasping as the X-tornado crashes into a building. Amy and Chaos are running for their life. Then a bullet hits Amy through the chest. She falls on the ground. Chaos also does the same. Lastly... It's Sonic. His eyes bloodshot. His fur all spiked. His teeth gritting together. His fists clutching tighter. His breathing dark and hard. Facing the madman, with a red lab coat with a brown moustache. He has the biggest of bellies and the smallest of heads. It's Eggman. Eggman presses a red button. All this energy appears out from the ground like stars and dust. Sonic suddenly cannot breath and struggles for breath. He grabs hold of his throat, falling his knees and choking. He bangs hard to the ground. Eggman laughs insanely. Slowly, a dark figure appears beside Eggman, taking steps over to Sonic. Sonic weakly tries to get away. He falls face down. His emerald eyes facing the screen. Razor sharp blade hands fling into the air. Then stab right through Sonic._

Everything went back to normal. Dexter gets sight of everyone. Their faces no longer normal, but blank and stunned. Dexter slowly takes the pegs off his ears,

"So... Do you believe me now?"

"Well… From what we seen so far, yes." Tails says.

"How do we stop him?" The silver hedgehog asks.

"Um... From a couple of my visions... Eggman, said he wants these... Chaos Emeralds?4 Um... But he said they're scattered across-"

"Here's the thing." Sonic interrupts Dexter, "We defeated, Egghead a while back. I also sent the Chaos Emeralds across space, after five months, he disappeared. Not even a robot has attacked Mobius! And you're showing and telling us that he's coming up with this scheme?!"

"But what if he's planning something?" Rouge suggests.

"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't ." Shadow darkly says, "We must go and find the Chaos Emeralds before it all happens.."

"But that power source... It looks like when..." Tails hums thinking. "Sonic?" Tails says.

"Hmm?" Sonic looks over.

"Remember Deadly Six? And, Eggman created a machine stealing the power of the planet?"

Sonic groans, face palming, "You're telling me that he's using that machine that you set on lock down years ago again."

"Must be. Because that's the only thing that reminds me of it!" Tails tells.

Knuckles hits his fist against his palm, "What's that thing called anyway?"

Everyone goes into deep thought. Dexter scratches his head, thinking hard himself. He then opens one of his eyes shyly,

"The Extractor?"

Sonic stares back at Dexter, "How did you know that?"

Dexter begins to panic. He doesn't know what to say back to Sonic. It's like trying to convince a bear not to eat you. He sweats terribly at the blue hedgehog. Amy runs in front of Dexter chuckling,

"Was it one of your visions, Dex?"

Sonic raises his eyebrow at Amy; she ignores and keeps looking at Dexter. Dexter nods smiling,

"Y-yes… I remembered that, Eggman was shouting at two little robots. But I remember... That when... Eggman was shouting… He shouted for a robot. Out from the darkness. A robot shaped looking hedgehog faces him..."

"Is it blue?" Tails asks.

"No... White... With pale red shinning eyes... It's so... Scary... I always had nightmares... It's haunting me. I don't actually live around here. Quite far away... I went to the airport. Flew my way over here, trying to find one of you guys... Then I found this pretty hedgehog." Dexter smiles at Amy.

Amy laughs like if it is a joke, "HA! Don't make me laugh! But hey, it's great for someone like you to tell us what's going to happen."

Sonic groans. He then announces, "Alright everyone... It's official... Eggman is back and we need to get ready. Sadly..."

Sonic looks over to Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge is fuming. Her eyes sharp as blades. Knuckles is also annoyed. He frowns,

"That's fantastic..."

"HOW IS THAT FANTASTIC?!" Rouge squeals, standing up, glaring at everyone, "I AM GOING TO MISS MY WEDDING DAY!"

"Don't worry, Miss Rouge! We'll try to get back before the wedding." Cream reassures.

"Chu, Chu, chu, chu!" Cheese agrees.

Knuckles stands up from the couch and wraps his arms around Rouge's waist, "And I'll make sure of it..."

Rouge turns her head, smiling. Both of them dazzling at each other like lovebirds. She whacks him in the head. Knuckles yelps,

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"If you break this promise... Imagine a hundred more of these punches."

Knuckles rubs his head and sits back on the seat. He hates her when she did that. Tails chuckles,

"Okay everyone! Come here tomorrow morning with full gear. Make sure you bring your own products and needs. Because we're gonna see new places and old! Like years ago! We have to search for the Chaos Emeralds... IN SPACE!"

_Sonic~ And it was me who sent the Chaos Emeralds go there again... Great._

.

The light upstairs flicks on and the sounds of heavy feet tramples the floorboards. Heading closer and closer for the bottom rooms.

It's dark in the hallways with yawns and grumbling. Sonic walks down the stairs, rubbing his sore eyes and hearing the sound of sizzling. He freezes. His heart skips a beat. Sounds begin to fill his mind. Like the noise is spinning around him... Surrounding him... He feels lost in every word...

'Run... Run…'

'You can't keep up...'

'Some hero... Can't even save a simple life... A Friend... Your friend...'

'Aww… Lost your cool? What a surprise...'

'You can't hide anymore...'

The voices become darker in Sonic's mind, taunting him as he tries to ignore the voices irritating him. He walks his way to the fridge while the voices still linger in his ears. Behind him creeps a figure, swooping down behind a counter. Sonic cringes and turns around. Nothing but the light hitting Sonic's back by the fridge. Sonic scans the room. His emerald eyes squint at every object. Nothing. He swings back to the fridge, choosing his midnight snack. Nothing seemed eatable.

The mysterious figure approaches the hedgehog with the sounds of an engine and metal clumping the ground. Sonic lifts his head, looking at the back of the fridge. His heart begins to turn silent. His skin begins to bump up with his fur rising up. His eyes narrow and his mouth curling downwards.

"So you're the hero…" The dark robot voice whispers for Sonic to hear.

Sonic tilts his head. The figure can only see Sonic's eyes, "You betcha... And you sneaked into my little bro's home..."

The figure hisses, "Don't think I'm introducing... I'm giving you a present..."

Sonic leans back. He closes the fridge, facing the figure. Only too seeing dark red murderous eyes. Confronting each other. Sonic lifts his hand up, pointing,

"I think this is better handled outside don't ya think pal?"

"Oh no, Sonic... We will handle it here..." Harshly the figure snarls, making Sonic sigh.

Sonic feels a change in his body and emotions, like something earlier. Angry and arrogant with a slight temper. He lowers his hand. Sonic straightens his posture, looking brave and strong in heroic style. Sonic puffs,

"Look... It's two in the morning..."

The taunting grin of sharp jags as teeth sparkle, "You won't need to worry about being tired any longer..."

Large razor blades aims for the air. Sonic gasps and dashes away from the attack. The blades slash through the fridge. They are so sharp that the fridge lids broke off into pieces. Sonic skids to the window beside the single sofa. He impressively grins, 'Not bad...'

The figure turns, facing Sonic. The dark light shows the figures hands transforming into spear looking arms. Sonic trembles,

"What the?!"

"Don't think I'm just a simple robot fool..."

Sonic mockingly sniggers, "Don't think I'm just a simple hedgehog... Robot."

The figure growls, frustrated. It lashes for Sonic. Sonic startles. He then treks through the room. Then kicks himself off the wall and spin dashes for the figure. For a robot. It senses Sonic and turns around and swings its two arms. The tip of the sharp spears cut into the spin dash. The spin ball falls on the ground. The gush of blood pours down Sonic's back. He tries to hold onto his back quills. He hisses at the pain. He lifts his head. The spears come crashing down. Sonic back flips and his sock covered foot hits the robot. It has no affect. The robot changes his weapon hands into blasters.

Sonic lands back on the ground. He stares at the barrel of the blasters. Sonic gasps. He runs out of the way. The robot fires. Large bolts trace Sonic everywhere around the room. Sonic grabs a table from the living room and swings it for the robot.

With amazing skills, the robot spins around. With its arms turning into those spears it slices the wood into pieces. When the robot spins fully, the blasters are back and fire at Sonic. Sonic growls in annoyance,

"Party time over!"

"Sonic! What's going on?!" Tails voices screams from the top of the stairs.

"TAILS! GET DOWN HERE- GRAAH!" Sonic gets decked by a bolt and hits against the wall.

The robot laughs and fires another blaster. It hits Sonic again. Sonic whelps in pain by another huge fire burning bullet. The boiling heat burns his fur and skin.

"SONIC!" Tails shrieks and hurry his way down the stairs.

Sonic weakly looks up, facing the robot. The same robot in Dexter's visions, however, Sonic can only see those red eyes. The solid metal hands of the robots returns normal. But its index finger looks like a syringe with a very long sharp needle... Sonic's eyes shrink. The horror on what will happen next. The robot stabs the syringe at Sonic's neck. Dark green liquid sinks into Sonic. Then taking the blood sample of him and slipping the syringe harshly away. Sonic winces and grabs tightly to his neck. Losing grip of his neck. Sonic slowly can't see a thing. His vision began to blur and turn all white. His body feeling num. Not able to move his tongue or twiddle his fingers. His body slouching. He wonders if his bones had melted away or something.

"This isn't over, Sonic... I will end you.. And your little friends..."

~SMMMMISSSSH~

The window smashes into millions of pieces. Tails finally made it down the stairs. His face whitens at the horror of the place. Holes on the walls. A cracked fridge and table. Glass everywhere. Then lastly seeing Sonic bleeding everywhere.

"OH SWEET CHAOS, SONIC!"

Tails sprints for Sonic. Lifting the num body. Sonic's head flung straight back. Tails feels warm blood on his hands. Tails began to panic. Pushing up Sonic seeing huge gashes on Sonic's quills on his back. Tails clung to Sonic watering up,

"D-don't worry big brother! I-I'll fix ya up! Just hold on!"

Sonic faces up to Tails. Muffling as his emerald eyes weakly tries to communicate to his brother. Tails lifts Sonic in bridal style with all his strength. Running, sniffling and panting his way to the medical room next store. Sonic now can only hear the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing. Sonic can't do anything now... Except hearing those haunting voices all over again... But... It sounds like him.

Like he's insulting himself.

'So carefree now Eh?...'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Another update! And WOO! VILLAIN ATTACKS! And Ohh no! Sonic is hurt ! 0.0 Well... Just saying.. This is where, "Ternion." Begins... **

**Make sure you're ready for this. Because things are about to change. My Beta Reader; Papapa is away on a trip. And he had to hurry with this chapter. (Sorry if there's mistakes) **

**Well.. I must go! Bye bye :)**

**Please Follow for updates! (check your bio favourites once in a while if you do) **

******Because Things are about to get _Dark_ around here...**


	6. Not Brother But Monster

New story 3 chp6

Not Brother But Monster

It's seven in the morning. The dawn is breaking, showing its flourishing colors of pink, red, orange, and yellow. The sun is rising higher and higher into the sky, with the birds flapping in the sky as well. Near by the beach, a big sized house with a huge runway sits peacefully. And inside that home...

"Sonic! Don't touch anything!" Tails begs, running out from his bedroom and scurries his way into the living room.

Sonic lays there on the ripped couch with bandages around his stomach and chest as it covers his two back quills. The stain of blood began to show on his quills. He can feel the burn, the poison and the pain. Sonic is so tired and exhausted. Tails runs out with a kit. He drops it on the table and fiddles his way through the box. With a roll of bandages, he unravels It,

"Okay, Sonic... Sit up for me."

Sonic is now feeling better after last night... But five hours of sleep is not good for a hero. Sonic scratches his eyes and sits up,

"Tails... What did that robot do to me last night?"

"Well, Sonic. It injected you with this... Like... Uh... It's like poison but like a drug too. I can't remember the name… But it makes your body go all funny. You throw up a lot… Get tense up... And sometimes go delusional... But it wares off in an hour or so." Tails coolly answers, taking off Sonic's bandages. Tails is speechless when he unravels the bandages. Sonic's whole chest is burnt and blistered. Tails stands up and walks behind the sofa. His eyes begin to burn in horror. Large blade cuts are right through Sonic's back quills. Tails muffles,

"W-what… How did it…"

"Trust me lil' bro... I don't know. He somehow changed his arms and hands into these sharp spears and slit my quills as I spin dashed... But when do simple little stubby things stop me?!"

Tails says in a calm voice, "I don't know. But this robot is well programmed... With interchangeable weapons. It can clearly go for the simplest to the strongest weapon to try to stop you."

"Right… Listen, I'm sorry about your house... I just came here for one night and BOOM! It's trashed." Bluntly Sonic apologizes.

"N-no. It's fine, Sonic. Heck I can worry about that later. While you were asleep. I packed my stuff and some... Of yours... Sonic! You don't have anything!" Tails exclaims.

"That's because I'm a tourist. I travel and stay in hotels and some places here and there! How do I have time to bring a suitcase everywhere I go?" Sonic smirks, letting Tails surround his chest with bandages.

"But when you're here do you use my stuff?!" Tails stops wrapping Sonic with bandages and raises his eyebrow at him.

Sonic awkwardly smiles, "Maybe..."

"My emeralds." Tails swears as he ties a knot, "I don't know about you... But those weapons are some design. Sonic, you are not allowed to do anything for a few days."

Sonic stutters and perks his ears up, "You're kidding me right?! AHH!" He moans at the pain because of Tails, wrapping the bandage tighter.

Tails tightens the bandage, "Yes, Sonic. Don't worry. Knuckles, Shadow and Silver will be here. They can help me out with some things while travelling in space seeing some new and old places. You will probably get a lot of action from it. Now stop sopping!"

Sonic sniffles, making those little puppy eyes to Tails. Tails groans. He face palms, screaming into himself. Sonic leans, "Tails... Don't say no to me. I am an adult. I can look after myself."

Tails huffs and turns his head eyeing the ground, "Sonic, it's for your own GOOD!"

Sonic rolls his head around and swings it back, "Tails! Lemme do SOME things! It ain't gonna hurt will it?"

Tails growls, "IT WILL!"

"WILL NOT!"

"SONIC, YOU'RE UNDER MY HOUSEHOLD! STOP YELLING!" Tails heads closer to Sonic.

"SAME ABOUT YOU, TAILS!" Sonic heads closer to Tails. Both of their heads hit against each other. They whelp and fall back.

"Uhh…" Tails closes one of his eyes and rubs his forehead.

Sonic places his hands together pleading, "Come on! Just let me train!"

Tails closes his eyes. Trying so hard to argue back. Tails barks,

"FINE! You can train. But, Knuckles will be doing it."

"AWK why him?!" Sonic moans, slouching on the sofa with his arm resting behind his head.

"Because! He can muscle you up! For some adult, you don't get very buff." Tails smirks, putting all the medical stuff inside the kit.

"Hey! I'm the right size for your information!" Confirms Sonic proudly, making Tails roll his eyes then narrowing.

"Well… You have gained weight." Tails stands up, walking his way out of the room.

Sonic nods in agreement. Then his eyes shoot open; 'GAINED WEIGHT?!' Sonic growls to Tails' mischievous smirk and tries to jump off the sofa. Big mistake. His chest begins to cringe and sting like hell. Sonic immediately falls to the ground, hugging himself from all the pain.

Knuckles comes in the room, "Yo, Sonic. I heard about your fight last night! How did ya lose- SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MORON!"

Sonic tries to push himself up. Failing before Knuckles lifts him to the couch. Knuckles reassures Sonic,

"Sonic! Don't push yourself by doing ANYTHING! How stupid are you!?"

Sonic smiles deviously, "Not as stupid as you... Plus, Tails said I gained weight."

Knuckles looks at Sonic not convinced, "You believe that?"

Sonic grabs a pillow. He places it on his chest and snuggles it, sounding stupid in his vocal, "No... Why?"

Knuckles groans, "OH! So you jumping off the couch makes me believe you weren't going to kick his furry ass?!"

"Well... Morley his doubled furry tails..." Sonic corrects, sounding innocent.

Knuckles scratches his head. trying so hard not to act strange. Knuckles sucks in a lack of air and turns to Sonic, lifting his fist to Sonic. Sonic raises his eyebrow, getting worried,

"Knuckles... W-what?"

"Sorry man. But, Tails told me to!" Knuckles apologies quickly. Knuckles fires his fist full pelt for Sonic's face. Sonic yelps.

~BOOM~

* * *

"Euugh..." Croaks Sonic.

His voice tired and exhausted. His head begins to throb in pain as he touches it. Slowly opening his eyes. It makes him shut his eyes again by the Brightness. He closes them tighter and opens wider.

He pushes himself up slowly, holding tightly to his stomach. He grunts as he rubs his hand against his covered bruises.

Voices are inside his head again. He grits his teeth and hugs into himself. It feels like a terrible dream with nothing but those noises and torture. If he was a wall, and the man inside is angry and keeps punching, Sonic would crumble and fall like bricks.

"Nnnmmm..." Sonic snarly groans, grabbing tighter to his skull.

~Knock Knock~

"UH!" Sonic yelps, his heart making a great thump!

Sonic raises his eyebrow. The pain is gone. No longer unbearable voices or torturing sore in his head. Was this part of this drug too? The door knocks again. Sonic shouts,

"Who is it?"

"It's Tails and Knuckles!" Tails calls out.

"Come in then." Sonic says tiredly, holding onto his blanket.

Knuckles opens the door. Both Tails and Knuckles go to Sonic. Tails sits at the edge of the bed and Knuckles at the bottom of the bed. Sonic glares at Knuckles,

"Thanks for nursery rhyme, Knuckles."

Knuckles smirks, fixing his hat, "Ain't that nice of me… Well like I said, Tails told me to do it."

Sonic then turns to Tails, "Why did you tell him to that?"

Tails smiles. He then stands up and gestures the room, "Don't you recognize this place?"

Sonic looks around. This isn't his bedroom. It's just a plane old simple room, but not empty. There is a large wooden drawer and wardrobe together at the right corner. A circled window is covered. He is lying on a single bed and a little drawer beside it. Then a mirror just in front of him at the other side. Seeing his reflection staring right back at him. But yet so familiar,

"Am I in..." Sonic wonders.

"The Blue Typhoon!" Tails cheers happily, smiling away to Knuckles and Sonic.

Sonic then looks at the closed window, "And… We haven't left Mobius yet?"

Knuckles grins at Tails, both looking like it's time. Knuckles heads for the window, placing his palm at the bottom of it he slides it right up. No blue skies, but black space. No clouds floating but white dots twinkling. Sonic knows where he is, and it isn't Mobius.

"We're in space huh?" Sonic chuckles, scratching his back neck.

Tails nodes in response, "Yes. That is why I told, Knuckles to knock you out. I was afraid that the poison might have harmed you before we headed off. I gave you a checkup along with Amy. She said that you're fine. But I just want to make sure."

Sonic looks down; he doesn't know what he should say. He glances over to Tails,

"Well... I hear voices... Too many voices..."

As Tails hears this, his ears perk up. His bright blue eyes narrow to Sonic, "Voices? When did this start?"

Tails and knuckles frown as Tails sits on the chair. Sonic begin to explain,

"It started when I woke up... I remember this voice whispering to me. I shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep. Then POOF! It slapped me. I fell off the bed and got back up again. Nothing... Then I walked down the stairs... I suggested I was thirsty... But then voices began insulting me! I got to the fridge... Then a figure showed up... It's a robot for sure... We fought... I spin dashed straight for him..." Sonic freezes. "Then... He cut my back quills... It hurts so much... Then you shouted from upstairs... I called for you... Then the robot smacked me against the wall… I felt absolutely dizzy. Then... He injected me with a syringe.. Weird things started happening... You took me to the medical room. But really... Every word he spoke... Didn't sound like him at all... It sounded like me."

Tails feels a strange heart stop, he holds himself tightly. Knuckles stares at both of his friends. Tails begins to feel an ice freeze shock, he pants. Sonic gets up from the bed, then falls back down as Tails shoves him back angrily,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"TAILS!" Knuckles shouts, grabbing Tails from behind and locking him tightly.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER! GRRRAAAHHH!" Tails keeps screaming, forcing his way out of Knuckle's grasp.

Sonic feels a numb pain in his chest. He finally gets up again and holds onto Tails' shoulders, looking so feared.

"TAILS! SNAP OUT IT BRO!" Sonic screams, trying to hold onto Tails' face but gets stopped by Tails snapping.

"COME ON, TAILS! CALM DOWN NOW!" Knuckles screams even louder, squeezing harder causing Tails to choke.

The saliva runs down Tails mouth, his eyes shrinking and watering like mad. Tails growls frustrated as he faces a dark hedgehog with a smug look on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO, TAILS! IT'S ME, SONIC!" Sonic pleads. ("Yes, Tails... It's me... Sonic..." The dark hedgehog laughs manically.)

"NOOO! SONIC IT ISN'T YOU! GO AWAY! GO AWWWAAAY!" Tails shrieks, making Knuckles yell in agony.

Sonic begins to become afraid. What just happened?! His brother is screaming is life away! Knuckles is clinging tightly to Tails, but starting to lose strength to a fox.

"COME ON TAILS! PLEASE!" Sonic cries. ("You're afraid, Tails… ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" The dark hedgehog snarls, reaching out for Tails.)

Tails screams. He head buts Knuckles, he falls to the ground, leaving Tails standing. Sonic tries to reach for Tails. Tails screams and slaps Sonic across the face. The smack stings Sonic's cheeks like fire. Tails feels his heart ticking, beginning to see two hedgehogs. The dark blue aggressively growls at Tails. However the blue one is staring at him in mercy and confusion.

Tails backs away. The room around him is closing into darkness. He faces the door and goes for it, sprinting for his life. Sonic helps up Knuckles.

"What's up with him?!" Knuckles furiously growls.

Sonic doesn't listen, "TAILS! NO!" (The Dark Hedgehog glares at Knuckles and yells, "TAILS, BIG MISTAKE PAL!")

Sonic sprints away, leaving a streak of blue behind. The pain hurts his chest, but it's bearable. Knuckles is about to run. But freezes when he sees...

A dark blue streak.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Another update! ;) sooo... What do you think? Tails is literally shaking by this... Hedgehog? And Knuckles craps himself about this streak of blue! Hehe I told ya things are going bad. ;) **

**Hope you's like this chapter! And The Blue Typhoon is back! :D (Sonic X; Season 3) **

**BYE! **

**Please Follow me and Favourite! **


	7. The Other

New story 3 chp7

The Other

Sonic sprints down the hallways. The pain in his ribs and chest sting him and makes him wheeze. He flees down the right hall. Nothing so far but only Tails running by a door. Lola comes walking out of her room, giggling to a scream as a huge dash sweeps past her. She sees Knuckles running over,

"Where are they?!"

Lola pants, "T-there. Heading for-"

"COME ON!" Knuckles runs off.

Lola groans, "You don't know where they're going?!"

.

Sonic keeps breathing hard, with his legs bolting up and down and his arms staying behind him. However, his head has a mind of its own, sneering at him as if he had hurt its feelings.

Up ahead, a frightened fox is screaming hysterically down the hallways. Afraid and frightened. He turns his head, seeing a dark flash coming straight for him.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tails screams.

"TAILS, PLEASE! CALM DOWN AND- UGHH!" Sonic sneers in pain, grabbing hold of his forehead as it thumps dramatically.

("OHH, TAILS! BETTER SLOW DOWN FOR ME! BECAUSE I'M JUST GONNA KEEP ON CHASING YA!" The dark hedgehog darkly purrs.)

Tails hears both voices. He turns his head, seeing the normal Sonic pleading for him to stop running, changing suddenly to a dark insane hedgehog. Tails swung his head back, sweating. Never in his life had he met such a monster.

Amy comes out of her room. Dexter follows her out. She turns back to him smiling,

"And that's my room. On down some other halls are the bathrooms. Fitness. Lola's room. Oh! And the kitchen! That's where I am normally cooking the meals. Speaking of meals. I have to make, Sonic's afternoon breakfast. He hasn't eaten all day and I'm starting to worry."

"Don't worry, Amy! How about I'll help you make it! If… If you want." He asks shyly.

"Sure why-AHH!" Amy yelps, pushing into Dexter as they both fall into her bedroom.

Amy grumbles. She pushes herself back up. Dexter is chuckling. Amy notices and looks down. Same position as before. Amy blushes,

"Uh... Hi?."

"Where've you been?" Dexter says.

Before Amy can answer, a scream fills the halls. She knows that voice from anywhere. The scream of a tomboyish girl! Amy pushes herself off and runs out the door,

"TAILS!"

.

In the main room, also known as the headquarters, Shadow and a silvered male hedgehog stand together facing the window separating them from space. With pitch black and little dots of white in the darkness. The hedgehog sighs,

"So the Chaos Emeralds are out there?"

"I don't know." Shadow gruffly answers, turning away from the view.

"How come, Shadow?" The hedgehog follows Shadow, heading near Chaos and a purple cat.

"I don't know. With Eggman planning his next scheme. How are we doing the right thing?" Shadow huffs, walking away.

Silver stops sighing. All this drama makes him worry. Especially for someone he cares for dearly. Blaze the Cat. He hasn't changed at all. All was the same except for his new long deep blue coat. But Blaze has a different hairstyle and a new bang, different outfit too. He cannot help himself but gaze into her wonderful mysterious eyes. He tries lots of times to win her affections, but gets pushed every time.

Chaos appears beside Silver, "What's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing." Silver sighs, "Just thinking that's all."

Chaos sits, "Like what? Blaze?"

Silver looks to Chaos with shame, "Yes. Will she ever say, 'I love you too.'? Or anything to just let me know that I'm there for her no matter what."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Blaze will be with you in no time. I can sense it!" Chaos sticks his tongue out happily.

Silver smiles a little, facing Chaos with hope. Chaos winks. All changes when a scream breaks through the room.

~BOOM~

"AGHHHH!" Tails booms through the main doors, soon followed by a dark streak of blue coming after him.

Shadow and the others are startled. They watch the blur and the fox zoom past them all. Amy comes running in with Dexter.

"TAILS, SONIC!" Amy yells, hoping to grab their attention.

Tails turns his head; the hedgehog is still after him. Without realizing what's in front of him, he smacks himself against the window. The blur stops completely. Tails falls on the ground, hitting his back clean hard on the surface. Sonic pants in agony,

"T-Tails... Stop-stop running." Sonic clutches to his chest, the burn crept to a deep heat of sting. Like if a flat iron or curling wand kept pressing onto your skin.

Tails flips to his stomach. Lifting his blue eyes, he faces the monster. Tails sniffles angrily,

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Sonic looks to Tails in confusion. Sonic has done nothing wrong. Only telling a simple story about what happened and POOF! Tails is literally screaming for his life to be rescued.

To Tails, all he can see is a monster. A dark motionless, evil, cruel and murderous hedgehog sneering at him. With an aura of a dark blue. But those blank eyes, the eyes that could rip your soul. Tails trembles,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Tails huffs and screams, "WHERE'S MY BROTHER!"

Sonic freezes, lifting his head up to Tails. He IS Tails' brother! Sonic the Hedgehog! Normal and carefree with good looks! Not a monster!

"T-tails! It's me, Sonic! What's happened to you all of a sudden?" Sonic slowly creeps towards Tails.

(Tails, Tails, Tails. I am me. Stop being scared of your big bro. Come to me. So I can end you." Tauntingly the dark hedgehog demands, creeping closer to Tails.)

Everyone runs towards Sonic and Tails. Tails pushes himself, slamming against the window. Sonic reaches out for Tails. Tails screams and hides his face. Dexter comes shouting,

"Tails!"

Tails shows his face, seeing Dexter running in front of the dark hedgehog. The hedgehog steps away from them as Dexter places his hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails freezes.

Everything began to blur, slowly the visions becomes crystal clear. The Dark hedgehog shuffles back to the normal Sonic, with fear and confusion in his eyes. Dexter is still the same among the others. Tails stares back at Sonic mumbling,

"S-S-SONIC!" Tails leaps to Sonic, crying with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sonic catches Tails. Their arms wrap around each other. Feeling the warm embrace of brotherly love. Everyone looks at each other confused. Amy walks over,

"Tails, what was that all about?! And, Sonic you shouldn't be running!"

Sonic breaks the hug and turns to Amy, "I-I."

Tails interrupts, "Sorry, Amy. I-I just lost it."

Knuckles and Lola come running in. Chaos runs towards him with a face; 'You were with them!? What happened?!' Knuckles does the same face of shock; 'I'll explain later!' Chaos nods and turns back, glaring at Dexter. He can't even stare at that hedgehog without hatred. And Amy warned him last night about it. But a dog knows something is up. And Chaos is an Emerald Dog.

Amy doesn't know what to say. She places her palm on Tails' forehead, "Well. You don't have a fever. Still. What if that poison got to you?"

Tails nods, "I think I got a taste of it… While I was patching up Sonic. Maybe the poison affected my skin or something... But I need a word with Sonic. Everyone, get back to your stations." He orders, everyone nods and heads off.

Amy is ready to say something when Sonic catches her eye. Staring at Dexter as he walked off. Amy raises her eyebrow and heads off without a word.

Sonic looks at Amy walking past him with Dexter. Sonic frowns, lowering his eyes with disgust. Tails coughs for his attention,

"Sonic."

Sonic perks up and turns to Tails, "Yeah?"

"Uh… Aren't you confused?" Tails grimly asks, Sonic nods.

"Of course I am, Tails. I've never seen you so afraid of... Of 'me' before. Never actually!"

Tails' eyes shrink a bit. That cold feeling a second ago brushes back to his fur. Tails walks on,

"I'll tell you in your room. You need to rest." Bluntly Tails tells.

Sonic sighs and follows his brother. The questions stroll through his mind. Him and Tails exit the control room. Near the corner of the room. The dark figure's eyes of blue glimmer in the shadows, transforming into blood red eyes.

"It's working.." The voice of the robot sneers, fading deeper into the hidden shadows.

* * *

So, Tails! What happened?" Sonic asks, slowly and painfully getting on the bed and covering himself in his blanket that heals a bit of his suffering.

Tails walks near to a little stool and places it in front of Sonic. Sighing in stress, Tails looks up to Sonic. The Sonic he did not see 10 minutes ago. That Sonic back there scared him to the bone. Sonic was right about him as well, he has never been that afraid before... Especially of Sonic.

Sonic can see Tails traumatized. Those eyes, those blue eyes with no sparkle. His fur all scruffy. Tails just keep staring at Sonic, from his ears to his eyes. Tails scratches his head,

"Okay. I'm going to tell you everything. Please hear me out. I didn't expect this to happen at all. It just did. But. It was you."

Sonic doesn't move an inch, narrowing his eyes to Tails. Tails continues,

"And it all happened when you explained about the night before…"

* * *

Tails' **POV**...

I knew for a fact that I was definitely talking to you. Nothing seemed weird or anything. Maybe I was wrong to check up on you, maybe indeed. Knuckles was just being him and I being myself while you were figuring where you were. It was a nice feeling once you found out.

"We're in space huh?" You chuckled, scratching your back neck.

I nod in response, "Yes. That is why I told Knuckles to knock you out. I was afraid that the poison might have harmed you. While before we headed off. I gave you another checkup along with Amy. She said that you were fine. But I just wanted to make sure."

But you seemed normal. No signs of sickness. Just you, but I was wrong... Right before my very eyes. My eyes looked to the left. The walls changed from white to black, with fresh red blood dripping down to the floor. I squinted my eyes to see the mirror cracked all of a sudden. With a cold breeze chilling my spine, I heard a little voice singing a song. I kept blinking, hoping that this was an illusion. I turned to Knuckles. He wasn't there. Nobody but you and I together in the room.

But you started to change. While you sat on the bed, your fur began to darken. Like liquid had poured over on top of you. I lost the taste in my mouth as it dried up.

You looked down, not sure if you should do anything. You glanced to me. Your eyes however… Were just blank,

"Yes. I hear voices. Too many voices..."

Your voice! It changed! Voices? What were you talking about? Or shall I actually say 'The Other You.'

As I heard this, my ears perked up. I narrowed to the dark hedgehog, "Voices? When did this start?"

I tried to be brave and play along with him. But I grew strongly afraid. You tilted your head to the side,

"It started when I tried to wake myself up. I whispered to my good as gold self. He shrugged me off and tried to get himself back to dreamland. I got very, very angry, Tails." The dark Hedgehog clicked his fingers. A loud door slam frightened me as I jumped, "Then I slapped him. He fell off the bed and stumbled back up again. I was gone. But... I had a friend. Then my good self went down the stairs... Where my friend waited for him. I got inside his head."

The dark hedgehog laughed insanely. I tired not to back away, though my heart kept screaming me to do so.

He continued, "I made him pretty annoyed... He got to his little food cellar. Then he showed up. My good self was right about one thing... It was a robot. But not like any other… I made my good self weak through that duel. That's why he hurt his poor back..."

I glared at the dark hedgehog. That's why Sonic's spin dash failed...

"He complained a lot you know. Inside his mind he was confused. Kept wondering why this robot can end such speed with blades. Blades that can actually be swiped off within seconds. Then you..."

I froze in horror. Right randomly in front of me is Knuckles, dead, his body in a terrible position of him staring right at me. His eyes bloodshot. I felt like hearing a piano playing to me in the worst sounds I can ever imagine. But the way the other you said 'you'. Sounding like hatred and fury boiling up. Watching him stand up in front of me, kicking Knuckles like a doll as his body bangs against the wall. I stood there hopelessly.

"You didn't save me, Tails. My own pathetic brother... Thinking about your little X-Tornado. Oh wait! You're not my real brother... Hah... YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" He spat on my face; I didn't even try and wipe it off. "Why, Tails... Why do this to me?! Is this because of me moving away? Wanting me to live my self... How about you get the hell away from me? Uh? Sound to much for you?"

"H-how could I have saved you? I was asleep." I bravely answered, hoping for a less dangerous reply.

"Well, Tails… You didn't do that did you when I shouted. Too slow... Like I'm going to do to my goodie... Kill him. And his little... For she is my little Fangirl ain't she?"

I watched him point to a body. A body of pink. No, it can't be! Standing there like a zombie with no head. Why did he do to it? WHY? I cringed, no, not cringe! TREMBLE! Shaking like a maraca. Shock and fear struck me at the body. The body we know. But I think you already know. It was Amy.

The Dark hedgehog pulled out Amy's head, "Heh... She looks like a good kisser. Emm. Ain't that right little brother?" He chuckled seductively, lifting Amy's opened eyes head with her bangs gazing amusingly at her.

I felt a strange heart stop, I held tightly onto myself. He started to stared at me. I began to feel like ice, I panted. The dark hedgehog dropped Amy's head and walked to me, then fell back down as I shoved him back angrily,

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"TAILS!" The dead Knuckles shouts, grabbing me from behind and locking me tightly.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER! GRRRAAAHHH!" I kept screaming, forcing my way out of Knuckles' grasp.

The dark hedgehog felt a numb pain in his chest. He finally got up again and held onto my shoulders, looking so furious.

"TAILS! DO THAT TO ME AGAIN AND I'LL!" The dark hedgehog screamed, trying to hold onto my face but stopped by me snapping.

"COME ON, TAILS! CALM DOWN NOW! OR YOU WILL BE PUNSIHED!" Dead Knuckles screamed even louder, squeezing harder, causing me to choke.

The salvia ran down my mouth, my eyes shrinking and watering like mad. I growled, frustrated as the dark hedgehogs smiled at me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

(NO, TAILS! IT'S ME, SONIC!" Sonic pleaded.)

"Yes, Tails... It's me... Sonic..." The dark hedgehog laughed manically.

The voices confused me. How could I understand?! SOMEONE PLEASE!

"NOOO! SONIC, IT ISN'T YOU! GO AWAY! GO AWWWAAAY!" I shirked, making Knuckles yell in agony.

The dark hedgehog claimed to be Sonic began to get annoyed. Knuckles was clinging tightly onto me. Luckily, he began to weaken.

("COME ON, TAILS! PLEASE!" Sonic cried.)

"You afraid, Tails? ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" The dark hedgehog snarled, reaching out for me.

I screamed. I head-butted Knuckles, he fell to the ground, leaving me standing. I gave the other you a name... Dark Sonic. He tried to reach for me. I screamed and slapped Dark Sonic across the face. I felt my heart ticking, beginning to see two hedgehogs. The dark blue aggressively growled at me. However the blue one was staring at me in mercy and confusion. Two of you? TWO SONIC'S!

I backed away. The room around me was closing into darkness. I faced the door and I ran for it. Sprinting for my life. I can heard those voices. The voices are what I am still afraid of. But I can hear him... Dark Sonic yelling,

"TAILS, BIG MISTAKE PAL!"

* * *

Normal **POV**...

Sonic stares at Tails. He feels absolutely dumbfound. Tails feels lost in those words, 'Dark Sonic.' But it can't be him can it?. Tails is extremely lost. He needs more tests. This poison cannot just affect Sonic, but others around him. If there's missions for planets. Then Tails will just have to find out how to stop the poison and not go on searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic is also lost. Everything is changing around him. Ever since that robot fought him and the poison inside him. Everything is going upside down.

Sonic blurts out, "Tails..."

"Yes?" Tails turns his head.

Sonic sighs, "Did this just happened randomly?"

Tails nods, "Yes… After I ran out from the room and went for the control room. The Dark you trapped me. Everyone was running for me... All of them were dead except for one... Dexter. He shouted my name and placed his hand on my shoulder. Like waking up from a dream everything returned normal. You were horrified as you kept staring at me... I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to slap 'you' but the-"

"Other me." Sonic bluntly finishes and looks away.

"Sonic, don't worry... I mean c'mon... It wasn't your fault. It could be just the poison." Tails says.

"No, Tails... This poison can affect the others and me... I must control it. Chaos knows what it can do to me. But did you say, Dexter ended your illusion?"

"Yeah..." Tails awkwardly says, "But don't worry about him."

"I should." Sonic darkly sneers, "I don't like him... And why is he here? The only person I would know who would bring him here is-" Sonic pauses, "Amy..."

Sonic immediately gets up from the bed. He stomps his way out of the room. His facial expression remains hidden as he keeps his head low. Tails feels nervous. He gets up from the bed,

"Sonic, where are you going?"

"Seeing, Amy... Why?" Sonic turns his head, not even looking at him.

"It's just... I-" Tails looks up, Sonic is no longer in the room.

He runs out of the room. Tails spots Sonic walking slowly down the hallway. Tails already knows where Sonic is heading. Tails panics. He shouts,

"Are you annoyed with her?"

Sonic stops walking. Slowly he fully turns his head revealing his dark emerald eyes frowning. The same expression of the 'Dark Sonic's' anger from Tails point of view. Tails is speechless.

"I'm not annoyed with her..." Sonic says darkly, walking off.

"You need to rest!" Tails hints out.

"I don't need any REST!" Sonic barks, glaring at Tails and marches off.

Tails stays where he is. Totally surprised about Sonic's reaction. Sonic lifts his head. Why would Amy bring a helpless hedgehog on a serious mission? Can it get any worse! Sonic keeps slowly walking. With hard cold eyes and an irritated frown. Sonic harshly whispers,

"...I'm **furious** with her..."

* * *

**Hmm.. Sonic is not happy with Amy! AND NOW WE KNOW SOMETHING DONT WE? That dark hedgehog likes Amy's head XD **

**OKAY! So... You can see that Tails had an illusion. Hmm.. It doesn't sum up doesn't it? well you's might find out sooner or later. **

**BUUUUUUUTTTTT! I need you's to do me a favour since I love you's. **

**Please, please, please! Vote on your next story for me to do after this and Till This Day Part 2- A Wonderful Journey. If you haven't read Till This Day then check it out. :) But I have plenty of options for you's to choose from. I even got a new idea today for Metal Sonic. But that can be decided by you's! I wrote summaries for them all except for, "Blazing Heart" and "Metalled Minded." And those two will be done soon. **

**And I will be HOPEFULLY updating Behind its Thorns Tomorrow! So look forward to that my friends! **

**And as well as that! Write what you think what Sonic will say or do to Amy! ;) **

**BYEEEE! **


	8. Dark Mirrored

New story 3 chp8

Dark Mirrored

Amy comes out of her bathroom and takes off her shirt, her breasts covered by her black bra. She throws her shirt in the washing basket and pulls the bobble down off her quills, swooping it behind her back. She hums away to herself merrily. Opening the wardrobe, she pulls out her dress and jacket. She places it on the bed and pushes down her leggings, also throwing them in the basket. Half-naked, she sprays herself with deodorant and body spray with the tensing smell of cocoa butter, cocoa milk, and chocolate, feeling completely fresh and smelling gorgeous.

She grabs her dress and pulls it on her. She tightens the buckles on it as it fits onto her figure. With the drawer beside her bed, she opens it up and lifts up a long pair of white socks. She puts on her socks and boots and rolls the socks down a bit. With her necklace on, she fixes it. Grabbing then a comb, she brushes down her smooth pink long quills quickly before fixing the bed again.

The happy Amy twirls around and grabs a book, Midden Way. She flips the book round and reads the blurb. How exciting!

Wendy Ivydear is now facing a troubled past. With the death of her lover, Mike JawSaw, she now witnesses strange things happening in her life. Set a week after Mike died, she sails out to sea to seek her answers. Little does she know that the man she met and knew has returned from the dead. Will they fall for the passion of love?

For the lust of hatred, Mike returns, only now to find his lover in love with another. So he ensues in fighting in a crazed adventure. Will he get her back?

Now lost in a different period of time, it's only the three words.. It only sums up to three.

"I l-"

Amy stutters in fright at the knocking at her front door. She turns the door, "Come in!"

The door slides open and in comes Sonic. Still and lifeless, he stands at the wall facing her. Without realizing that Sonic is glaring at her, Amy smiles and places the book on her drawer. Sonic watches her and crosses his arms. Amy stands up in front of Sonic, "Hey, Sonic. Is Tails all right now?"

Sonic doesn't reply. He keeps staring at her, surprised that she hasn't noticed his expression. She blabbers on, "You know.. I was about to read a chapter of Midden Way. Then I was about to make your dinner. Y'know...since you haven't eaten. And I was worried because I didn't want you to starve.." Amy chuckles, lifting her eyes to Sonic.

Her smile drops into a concerned frown. Sonic doesn't move and lowers his eyes at her. Amy asks, "Sonic, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, Amy. YOU tell me." Sonic coolly says, crossing his arms, sounding as if he's going to rip her head off.

Amy raises her eyebrow. Something is up, and she knows it.

"What?" Amy says.

Sonic trails off near the window, gazing out to the stars. He thinks for a moment, debating on what to say.

_Sonic~ Why did she randomly bring him without telling me anything?_

Sonic becomes mad, his mind beginning to throb again. He winces and grabs his head tightly. 'Not again.' Sonic thinks in agony. The pain grows stronger. He notices Amy walking over to him, and so he holds his hand up in dismay. Amy stops. Sonic groans, pushing himself in frustration against the wall and stands up firmly. Finally, the pain slowly fades.

"Dexter... Why did you bring him without telling me...?" Sonic grumbles, staring at Amy.

"Oh.. Well I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't do it without my permission. He could get hurt! And what chance does he have here up in space!? You clearly haven't thought this through! PLAIN STUPIDITY!" Sonic yells, making himself loud and clear.

"But, Sonic! I did-" Amy tries to speak.

Sonic snaps, " I DO NOT CARE! YOU DON'T GO AROUND BRING RANDOM GUYS TO SPACE! HE WON'T STAND A CHANCE HERE-"

Amy finally shouts out, "He does! With his arms that transforms into anything! Plus he wanted to help!"

"By what?! He'll have to stay with you the whole time! THEN YOU WILL FALL BEHIND!" Sonic shouts, leaning closer to Amy.

Amy leans closer to him, shouting back, "He said he wouldn't care who he's with! Plus he said he wants to help YOU find the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic scoffs, "Yeah right, Amy! Look! I won't be seeing you upset again! And if I do-"

"Sonic! Nothing will happen!"

"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN?! OH NO-NO! SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN!"

"Sonic! Please stop-" Amy tries to shout, but her feelings now get the best out of her.

"WHY SHOULD I!? TELL ME, AMY! WHY SHOULD I STOP!?"

"BECAUSE NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! WHY, ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Sonic backs away, blushing a little. He snaps out of it and frowns. But, yes, Sonic will say it if he has to. He is worried for Amy. Amy may not be stupid, but she is a fool for love. Sonic remains hardened, making sure Amy doesn't see any affection. Amy sighs, "Look, Sonic. Dexter is coming with us. He'll help us. But give him a chance...and I promise I'll look after myself. And it was Tails who said that he can come." Amy finishes, looking away in shame.

Sonic is lost. Tails? Tails let Dexter come?! Unbelievable! Sonic narrows his eyes at Amy, "You're serious right?!"

"Yes. Didn't he tell you?" Amy raises her eyebrow, wondering if Tails had or not.

After losing his anger like that, Sonic now feels guilty about blaming Amy for something she didn't even do. He has almost killed her with his screaming. He never does shout at anyone, not even to Knuckles, like that. Sonic sighs and places his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, Ames.. I didn't mean any harm.. I just-"

Amy lightly smiles, "Don't worry about it. It's all right. You to need rest though. C'mon, I'll take you to bed."

Sonic sighs in relief, happy that Amy has forgiven him. She's always someone who easily forgives, especially to him. He shyly smiles, "Well, I'm pretty hungry... Soo?"

"Soup." Amy smirks, taking Sonic's arm, and heads out of the room.

Sonic moans grumpily, "Ah, nuts..."

Sonic is not a fan of soup; the only soup that tastes wonderful to him is no soup.

* * *

Sonic lies there on the bed, his stomach growling away to itself and begging for something to devour. He doesn't care if the soup isn't nice or not; he just wants something! Yet he feels the guilt again. Why had he just snapped at her like that? Maybe Dexter won't be so bad... As long he doesn't mess anything up for Sonic, he'll give him a chance. Just suddenly Sonic's eyes spring open.

0~0~0~0

'_DO NOT FALL FOR HIM!' the dark voice returns in Sonic's head._

_'W-what? How did you-" Sonic tries to ask, but the dark voice snarls._

_'DON'T YOU DARE! HE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING WE LOVE! HE'LL HURT HER!'_

_Sonic's eyes are the only things that are able to move. He squirms them about in utter shock, 'Who? Who will he hurt!' Sonic demands._

_The voice in his head sneers, choking and cackling away. The voice finally screams, 'GRRAAHHHH! JUST DON'T LOSE HER!'_

_Sonic can move again. His heart randomly cramps up. He screams in pain and agony, hugging himself tightly and becoming angrier and insane. He shrieks and screams._

_'YOUR FAULT! PROTECT HER! PROTECT THEM!' The dark voice scolds._

_Sonic screams in even more pain. Voices run through his mind as his heart keeps in a high rate. Sweat is running down his fur. Tears are revealing themselves from his eyes slightly. Like being possessed, his whole body springs up, making his back bent. Touching the mattress with his head, he bellows, 'GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_With his fur suddenly changing a darker shade of blue and his quills slowly flickering up, Sonic feels a flush of pain. His stomach feels as if it's expanding. He screams one last time and falls onto the bed. Panting like a dog, Sonic lifts his head, facing the mirror and sees the most horrifying figure in the mirror, lying on the bed just like him. But..it is his enemy with dark blue fur, white pale eyes, quills that rise high in the air. It strikes Sonic right down. In the reflection..is Dark Sonic standing right at the mirror._

_'You won't defeat me..' Dark Sonic threatens._

_'W-wait! Didn't you say that you wanted me to protect-'_

_'I WILL DEFEAT YOU!' Dark Sonic laughs manically._

_Sonic screams, 'YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE!'_

_Dark Sonic stops laughing, lifting his left hand, and points to the right corner. Sonic focuses on the Dark Sonic's hand in the mirror, and he turns his head. Sonic freezes in horror. The figure of the shadows, the Robot that has started it all... Sonic growls, 'YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!'_

_Now able to get a good view of the robot, he sees. Dexter is right. Basically this robot looks just like Metal Sonic, except white with blue eyes. Blue eyes? Weren't they red before? The Robot has a mouth, grinning at him and revealing those sharp jagged teeth again._

_Sonic is speechless. He stares back at the mirror. No Dark Sonic. He looks back at the robot snarling, 'Who are you!?'_

_The robot takes out a hair band that's dripping blood right at the tip. That hair band! Sonic begins to growl, gritting his teeth together. Anger begins to rise. His heart begins to drum faster and faster. Sonic sneers in his head, 'Amy!' The robot just laughs at the angry blue hedgehog. Sonic, however, is outraged with his veins running wild and the strength in his hands tightening the cover of the mattress. What did that robot do to her!? Sonic's eyes begin to sharpen,_

_'ANSWER ME!' Sonic screams; his fur dramatically changes to dark blue. His eyes are now just white, his quills flinging up high in the air. He is Dark Sonic. But until.._

**"Sonic! Your meal is ready!" Amy calls happily from outside of the room.**

0~0~0~0

Sonic's eyes return normal. Everything he sees was gone. He feels no pain. He stares at the mirror. No Dark Sonic. Sonic then checks the door. No robot. Sonic sighs and slumps back on the bed.

"What is going on...?" Sonic whispers to himself.

Sonic never has felt that sort of pain before. It annoys him a lot. And now that he knows his enemies...God knows what might happen. With his Dark Self taunting him, Sonic now wonders how he came into his head? Maybe a sign? But that robot. Sonic frowns and glares at the door. Whoever made it...will be stopped.

Amy comes, walking in with a tray. On it is a bowl of chicken soup along with bread and a glass of water. She humbly says, "Hey, Sonic! Lunch is here!"

Sonic licks his lips. He cannot help but make a noise, moaning for the food to come. Even though it's soup, it will have to do. Amy rolls her eyes and places the food on his lap. The tray stands on its own by its metal legs like a mini table. Sonic inhales the scent of the chicken soup. He grins in happiness, "Mmmm...smells good, Ames... You made it?"

Amy pulls out her bowl and sits on the end of the bed facing Sonic, "Yup!"

Sonic takes a spoon and scoops the liquid up to his mouth. His noise tingles at the wonderful smell before he sips it all. The nice warm liquid runs down his throat and disappears down inside his chest.

"Wow! This is nice! For once I actually like it! Good job!" Sonic fists-bumps Amy as she giggles.

"Thanks. I normally make it for the sick ones... But since you're injured, I didn't want to give you solid food," Amy explains.

"Well, you can give me this for as long as it takes because THIS soup is heaven!" Sonic sips quickly another spoonful.

Amy smiles. While Sonic is taking his meal, she thinks of Sonic's outrage about Dexter. But it's when she said she didn't bring Dexter without Sonic's permission and that she asked Tails he...settles down just like that. Now he's merry and back to himself. She lifts up her head, facing Sonic, "Sonic..."

Sonic lifts up his head, "Yes?"

Amy thinks for a moment, feeling nervous and lost. Should she ask?

"Well... I need to know... How come you were furious about Dexter? I mean...there's nothing wrong with him."

Sonic sighs, "Look, Ames. I do not trust him. By the way, it sounds he can get hurt and can get in serious danger. I'm sorry for shouting at you.. It's just.. I can't control myself lately... And.. I keep getting either voices in my head, rare visions, and I don't know what's next to come..."

Amy leans closer to Sonic, "Sonic...if you want, we can talk about it."

Sonic shakes his head, "No. I-"

"Sonic, you did it for me... I'm doing you a favor..." Amy insists, holding onto Sonic's hand. "Please...like every day after training or something."

Sonic rolls his eyes. It can't be that bad. He smiles. "You win."

Amy smirks, "Great! Well, eat up! You and I have to go to the main room. And then you and I can chat some. How does that sound?"

Sonic grabs a piece of bread and dunks it in his soup, "Fine by me."

Knuckles walks down the halls, clearing his head after today. Knuckles begins to think about certain things, mainly the wedding. It makes him laugh at how he and Rouge got together. Rouge is one of the most gorgeous bats around, though Knuckles will never admit it. Becoming curious, the red echidna's thoughts turn to Sonic and how Tails just randomly became afraid of Sonic. And Sonic... His speed dashy blur thing he would say..wasn't the usual color either but dark blue...

Knuckles began to whistle, trying to forget about it all, but it wasn't working. Knuckles stops walking. His whistling stops, on the large door is dry blood written by hand. However the so-called 'fingerprints' look more like claws. Knuckles growls. Of course he's speechless, who can do this without being caught?

'DoseBot-SD-Killer' Knuckles reads.

Quite a name. Knuckles places his hands on the door to find that the blood is dry. Knuckles turns around. Amy and Sonic are walking together when they see the same thing as Knuckles is. Sonic stumbles a bit, "W-what?"

"Who's DoseBot?" Amy wonders.

Knuckles bluntly replies, "I don't know-"

"It's that robot," Sonic snarls, "Is he here? Where is he!?" Sonic turns to Knuckles.

"I don't know. We have to warn the others. Now." Knuckles leaves without saying another word.

Amy follows Knuckles, leaving Sonic. Sonic looks around, seeing if anything or anyone else is here. Whose door is it? Sonic slides the door open. Sonic's mouth drops, "Dexter?"

Dexter is tied up on the bed. He mumbles for Sonic. The blue hedgehog runs over and quickly frees Dexter. Dexter gasps for air,

"GAH! Thank you..." Dexter pants.

Sonic regrets doing this, but he must. He pats his back, "It's all right. What happened?"

"R-R-robot attacked me...and it...t-t-tied me up...when I was asleep." Dexter finally gets breath back and breathes normally.

Sonic rolls his eyes. Asleep was he? Sonic helps Dexter up, "Well, you're okay now. Come on."

"Is Amy all right?" Dexters asks worriedly.

Sonic stops and looks to Dexter in a unpleasant way, "Why?"

Dexter blushes. Sonic narrows his eyes at Dexter, "Why are you blushing?!"

Dexter snaps out of his trance and walks out, chuckling, "Eh heh...ignore me! Just wondering, that's all!"

Sonic knows Dexter is lying; Sonic can tell if a guy blushes or not, and Dexter did. Sonic begins to get angry, furious as well. His temper grows stronger and stronger. His veins boil along with his face burning up in a deep red. His heart begins to beat very, very slowly. Dexter can hear him growling. Sonic leaps for him and locks him tight against the wall, his left arm pressing Dexter's neck and his right arm holding Dexter's arm against the wall also. Dexter gasps in shock. Sonic snarls,

"Listen here, 'Dexter' pal... I don't trust you one bit... Now that I know that you're not the villain, you won't be a threat to me or the others. BUT!" Sonic pushes Dexter harder against the wall, making him choke. "I'm watching you! If you ever try ANYTHING towards, Amy! I swear you won't be able to walk again! And since you're my fan, you better be good.. I might give you a selfie or an autograph... Got it!"

Dexter tries to speak, "Y-yes."

Sonic violently lets go of Dexter, and he falls to ground. Sonic grunts and walks off. Dexter gets his air back. Why in the world had Sonic done that? Dexter is speechless. Sonic orders, "Hurry up! You need to know the plans for the mission."

Dexter stumbles back up. No words are able to escape his mouth. He can't even think without pissing Sonic off. Sonic felt a pain of relief; that outrage has made him feel good. Wait? Good? Sonic freezes before Dexter walks over beside him. Sonic's eyes shake in fright.

"Sonic?" Dexter asks, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Sonic slaps away Dexter's hand. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Dexter's fingertip turns into a little needle. He gasps, "SONIC, WATCH OUT!"

As Dexter fell, his finger jabs Sonic's arm. Sonic winces in pain and jumps out of the way. Grabbing tightly to his arm, the blue hedgehog glares at Dexter, "WATCH YOURSELF!"

"It-it-it wasn't my fault! It just happens-"

"TOO BAD! DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Sonic walks off, full of disgust.

Dexter gets up. Afraid and nervous. He follows Sonic, wishing that he never had come here, and continues to walk with a jab of blood on his metal finger.

Everyone stands around Tails with not a single sound in the room, not even a whisper. Tails focuses on his hologram. For years, he has been using it for a lot of missions. Tails cannot think straight anymore; nothing makes sense. Maybe when everyone's gone, he can have time for himself. Everyone with serious and dull expressions unnerves Tails, especially the sighs of boredom. Knuckles and Amy make their way raucously through the door.

"TAILS!" Knuckles bellows, startling Tails, as he marches over.

"Tails, this is really important!" Amy follows on.

Everyone looks over to the three in confusion. Tails raises his eyebrow. What can be the matter now?

"What?"

Knuckles growls, "Someone or something is in here!"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Knuckles has no time for this! Fumingly, he walks away from Tails, walking up to the fox's main chair. Pressing the 'TURN ON' button on the computer, the interface turns on. Everyone turns their heads. Everyone gasps, seeing Dexter's bedroom door saying, DoseBot-SD-Killer. Tails glances over to Knuckles, "W-who?" Tails doesn't finish his sentence.

Before Knuckles replies, Sonic and Dexter march their way in. Once the blue hedgehog catches sight of the interface showing the bloodied door, Sonic points out with a growl in his tone, "That's the robot who attacked me the other night."

Everyone turns to Sonic. Shadow crosses his arms, "You sure?"

"Positive."

Amy walks between the two male hedgehogs, "But what does, 'SD' stand for?"

Sonic and Shadow both raise their eyebrows. Amy's got a point. Tails sits in his chair in the main controller, announcing, "Then I know what to do. Everyone! Put on these tags."

Everyone looks at each other. Tags? What is Tails on about? Chaos sits down moaning, "I AM NOT WEARING A TAG! I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!"

Everyone then turns to Chaos, looking at him like he's some kind of idiot. Tails facepalms, "Chaos... You ARE a animal... We all are."

Chaos blushes madly at what he has said and lifts his paw. "Go on..."

Tails comes down the steps with a huge box in his hands. Hesitating while going down, he thumps the box on the ground,

"Okay, everyone, these are special tags that allows me to see everything your doing. And if you're in the bathrooms or doing private things, then it will automatically turn off. If you are in danger, we will be able to track you and see what's going on. It is like a injection, but it doesn't hurt."

While Tails is injecting everyone with this 'tag', Dexter and Sonic are the last ones. Sonic backs off; he doesn't feel comfortable with this. Tails slowly holds out his hand, smiling, "Don't worry, Sonic. You get to wear a bracelet."

"A bracelet? Why?"

"Because of the poison. It can affect the tag." Tails pulls out a metal-type bracelet and clips it on Sonic's wrist.

~Chizz~

Sonic jumps in shock, feeling tingly inside. Tails chuckles.

"Don't worry. That's what it does."

Sonic stares at the metal bracelet. It's cold against his skin, only a little though. Tails gets the needle and walks over to Dexter. Dexter lifts up his arm with no emotion. As Tails is ready to inject him, the tip of the needle melts, and Tails backs away with shock, "How?!"

Dexter panics, "Oh my! I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Everyone whispers among each other, except for Sonic. He stares at Dexter, getting angry while growling ever so quietly. Shadow hears the faker, so he elbows Sonic. Sonic snaps right back at Shadow, snarling. Then Sonic's eyes broke into a sudden worry, realizing what he had just done. Shadow raises his eyebrow and leans over to the blue hedgehog.

"You and I are having a word tonight," Shadow whispers darkly.

Sonic just nods, sighing at the thought. Once Shadow wants something, he'd do anything to make it happen. Sonic narrows his eyes. Why is this happening? Maybe the chat with Amy will solve something.

Tails puts the needle in the bin. "I wonder why it didn't work."

Dexter walks over to Tails, "Then what should I do now?"

Tails stares at Dexter and pulls out another metal bracelet, "Then you wear this since you have robotic arms. Make sure you take it off whenever you're hitting the showers."

Dexter nods happily. Tails just nods and heads up to the main chair and presses a button. Just then a picture of the galaxy appears in front of everyone. Tails also changes the view of the screen, showing where the seven of the Chaos Emeralds are. Dexter whistles in amazement. Amy giggles and playfully elbows him, gazing at each other before facing the interface.

Silver points at a planet near the right corner. "That's where the first one is. What's the planet called though?"

"Before I do tell, all of us will be split into teams. Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Dexter will be a team. Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Lola will be a team. And Knuckles, Sonic, and I will be together. Chaos, you will be with us all and track down the missing Chaos Emeralds. Is that fine with everyone?" Tails asks.

"Got it," everyone replies.

Tails grins. Fantastic! Everyone is organized, and they're tagged and teamed up! Now it's time for the real fun to begin! He types up on the computer the name of the planet. It shows on the interface as everyone turns to it. Tails stands up from his chair and announces, "Team Shadow! You're heading for Planet Secko!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Another chapter done and completed! i hope your happy with Sonic and Amy XD There might be more of this soon.**

**Just so you know! You might need to remember a few things**

**0~0~0~0 - Sonic has a illusion**

**- - inside Sonic's body (the mind)**

**And thats all!**

**Plus i'll be testing you's. just to see a few things.. And I swear! You'll fail within seconds. ;D**

**Goodbye! ^^**


	9. Planet Secko: Part 1

New story 3 chp9

Planet Secko: Part 1

_Shadow~ It's been an hour since Tails' announcement. Plus now there's a robot in the Blue Typhoon. How spectacular! And now Sonic is acting strange since yesterday. What's up with that hedgehog? Did he get fed up with those fat-filling 'chilli dogs?' Or that fight everyone has talked about, DoseBot-SD-Killer. Dose. Meaning sleep? Bot for robot. Killer? Well of course he's sent to kill. But SD? ...SD... This is ridiculous! I never heard of Secko Planet. Sonic did say it's a dry planet. And the people there are a bit...bouncy? How nice. Well we won't be near that city. All I want are those damn Chaos Emeralds. But it's funny because that machine Chris invented back then to track the Chaos Emeralds isn't working and it's in perfect condition. Strange. And why is Lola part of this? Who allowed her to go anyway? She doesn't stand a chance! Not even in own her home can she handle walking without me being occupied with her. That is why I left her with Rose._

Shadow walks down the hall. His eyes focus on what's in front of him, not even glancing outside the view of space. It brings back memories to him, too much memories. He stops walking. Turning his head slowly, he stares out at the see-through wall, revealing the galaxy right in front of his eyes. It's not like he's been through this before.

"Maria," Shadow whispers to himself, crossing his arms, staring coldly at the ground.

He hates talking about her and thinking about her. He hates it even more when he dreams about her. There's no love for her, except for familial love. And he regrets it. What's the point of falling in love if you have to live for hundreds of years? And that's why he's the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Mister Shadow?" a little voice interrupts his thoughts.

Shadow lifts his head. It's Cream and Cheese, both smiling like innocent teddies. Shadow grumbles, "Yes?"

"Tails is waiting for you," Cream explains.

"Chu chu!" Cheese agrees with Cream, flying around Shadow.

Shadow sighs, pulling out a gun, and loads it before walking off. Cream giggles at him. She just can't help herself. Shadow to her was like having a granddad. One gun loaded, butt-kicking, swearing hedgehog all around.

"Come on, Cheese!" Cream walks the other direction from Shadow.

"Chu chu chu chu!" Cheese follows her.

And Cream never notices the figure standing right behind her the whole time as it disappears.

* * *

_Silver~ OKAY! Say hi to Blaze before you go. Oh, there she is! Go-go-go!_

Silver runs over to Blaze. A warm bliss feeling begins to bubble in his stomach. Blaze is talking to Rouge and waves her off before noticing Silver.

"Hey, Blaze!" Silver happily greets.

Blaze is calmer than Silver and just nods, "Hello, Silver. You ready?"'

'No...' Silver sweatdrops and chuckles, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

Blaze folds her arms and narrows her eyes to him, "Silver. You're not."

Silver blushes and scratches his head, "Yes! All I need to do is...is..."

Blaze sighs and walks off, "Ooh, Silver! Can you ever do anything by yourself?"

Silver tries to stop Blaze, but his heart sinks; he stops walking and groans. This is everyday now that Blaze never pays much attention to him. To him, it's like Amy and Sonic. Sonic is free like the wind while Blaze is blazing widely like the fire. Amy is like the flowers stuck on the ground who's trying to flow gracefully with the wind, and Silver himself is like everything that the fire burns... What's worse is that Amy and Sonic aren't like that anymore. Amy's now has a nature of 'let things take its course' while Sonic is Sonic.

"Hey, Silver, hun." Rouge appears beside Silver, curving her lips and creating a smirk.

"Oh- Hi, Rouge..." Silver lazily replies.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh!" Rouge giggles, "Did the pussy cat scratch ya?"

"Don't even start with the nicknames!" Silver facepalms.

Rouge laughs, "Well you're going to have to be with me all day!"

Silver groans, "Great."

Tails is walking with Dexter. Both of them are talking about rules though Dexter knows what he has to do: protect the future. As long as Sonic and the others stop whatever happens, Dexter will die happy.

"Okay, Dexter! Here are the rules! Listen to the others! Stay with Rouge also! If you're told to stay at certain places, stay there no matter what. It's different if something happens! But it's for the best. All right?" Tails explains.

"Got it. Will you be watching us?" Dexter asks.

"Every step." Tails tells him, sounding serious.

Dexter lets all this new information sink into his head. Now it's time for his first adventure ever! New places! New friends! And...maybe...his first lover. He shakes the thought away, but it won't leave his emotions. He cannot stop thinking about her. Her sweet eyes... Long soft quills. Her cute voice... His flower.

"Dexter?" Tails nudges him.

"W-w-wha! Oh, sorry! I was thinking.." Dexter bashfully says.

"...Right," Tails says awkwardly and walks on.

Shadow arrives at the room. He spots the rest of the team waiting for him. Sighing as he came over, Lola jumps right in front of him,

"Shadow! Promise me you'll come back!"

"Uhh.. Lola, I will. Stop worrying!" Shadow harshly moans.

Lola giggles. Nothing can beat Shadow's grumpy attitude. It's funny to her all the time. She has to admit; it's kind of hot when he's angry. But that's her secret.

Shadow sighs and walks off. Lola makes him scream sometimes! She is truly someone you would not want to hang out for long. She keeps talking! One time Shadow actually tried to find out if she was a robot, but it's clearly that she's full with energy. Too much energy.

Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Dexter all walk into the engine room. As you already know, The Master Emerald is stored there to help the Blue Typhoon fly across space. Now arriving at the room, Dexter felt like screaming. For the first time! The Master Emerald is right in front of him. Rouge chuckles, "I had to force Knuckie to let us have that."

"How did you do it?" Dexter asks.

Rouge taps her nose, smirking, making Dexter blush and quickly walk away. Shadow shook his head, "Seriously, Rouge.."

"Oh, Shads! If you were in my eyes, you'll join in." Rouge laughs, walking over to her jet.

Shadow's face doesn't change. He's used to all of Rouge's flirting when she's excited, especially for her wedding. Everyone knows Rouge doesn't mean it; she's just messing with people and can't help herself.

"Tails Prower, is here. Silver and Shadow, go to the Main Cannon. Rouge and Dexter, go to the jet and prepare for takeoff ."

All four of them nod. Shadow and Silver walk out of the engine room while Rouge walks over to her bat jet and sits in it. Detxer follows and sits behind her. She prepares the engine, "Ready to go."

"All right, Rouge. Remember when you complete the mission, come straight back."

"I'm sooo excited!" Dexter cheers happily, buckling himself in.

"Chill, dear. We haven't even left yet," Rouge giggles and drives the jet outside.

Shadow and Silver runs down the huge tunnel of the cannon. Now at the bottom, they prepare themselves.

Silver talks through the walkie talkie, "Ready, Rouge?"

"Ready when you are," Rouge replies back.

.

Tails clicks a few buttons. The interface shows two graphs. One on the right is Rouge and Dexter and the left is Shadow and Silver. With everyone watching Tails announces, "Main Cannon is ready! GO!"

.

Silver and Shadow begin spin-dashing. Faster and faster they go, and the electricity goes wild inside. Rouge fires up the jet, the sound growing louder and louder. She blasts off at full speed.

"Let's fly!" Rouge smirks, steering the jet for the huge planet in front of her.

Dexter clings onto the chair screaming. The speed is outstanding! Too much for Dexter's liking though. He feels as if something is yanking him violently. His mouth is flapping about and his scarf is whipping about. Rouge feels badass. She's been through a lot of speed jets, but this one, is her personal favourite!

"FIRE!" Tails shouts.

~BOOOOOM~

Just then two white and black spinballs zoom out of the cannon and spin-dash for the planet. The speed of the two balls begin to create a shield of flame around them as they crash their way down. The black one is faster, disappearing quickly as it gets closer to the planet, and the white one follows on. They dash past the speed jet. Dexter spots them, "Wow!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Rouge said, smirking away.

"YEAH! BEST DAY EVER!" Dexter cheers, fist-pumping the air.

* * *

_Tails~ Job done! Now what next? Now that the others can see what Team Shadow are doing with the tags I created, we can see if anything bad happens. Hmm... I wonder when Sonic will heal? He might not be able to do anything at all. Then what will happen without him?_

Tails gets off his chair and walks down to the rest of the crew, feeling more relax and calm, but something intrudes his mind. He shakes it off quickly before it actually gets to him. Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic are talking to each other and Blaze has already left to find Cream. However Chaos runs over to Tails angrily, "YOU FORGOT ME!"

It takes Tails a minute before he jumps back in shock, "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"IN THE TOILET!"

"You...go to the toilet?" Tails raises his eyebrow.

Chaos nods proudly, "Yes! AND YET YOU DIDN'T SHOUT FOR ME!"

Tails crosses his arms, "I did...about EIGHT TIMES!"

Chaos stays furious. Amy walks over, raising her eyebrow to Chaos and grinning, "He was listening to 'Single Ladies'..."

"Yes! Yes I- UHHH NO I DIDNT!" Chaos stutters, blushing dramatically.

Tails groans and facepalms. Knuckles and Sonic come over laughing.

"I didn't know you were a fan of BeyDuckCe!" Sonic hisses, laughing.

Chaos pouts and turns into a duck and quacks angrily. Amy sweatdrops,

"It's not that funny."

"Y-YEAH! B-B-BUT YOU HAVEN'T HEARD SHADOW!" Knuckles laughs, "And-and, SONIC! HA, HA, HA!"

"DO NOT EVEN START! I WAS DRUNK!" Sonic tries to be serious, only making him laugh even worse.

Knuckles covers his mouth, holding back the laughter, "I still have that picture.. Hehe..."

Tails groans, "Okay! I do not want to find out what happened with that, but all I got to say is that Sonic, you need a bath. Knuckles, you're going with him. Amy, you just be Amy. And, CHAOS!" Chaos quacks to Tails. Tails narrows his eyes frowning, "You're coming with me!"

Chaos follows Tails out of the control room. Knuckles and Sonic finally stop laughing. Amy scratches her head in confusion, "What's so funny?"

Knuckles sniggers and smirks to Amy, "Let's say your eighteenth birthday made the boys change gender."

Amy then has a mental flashback. Her eyes widen, covering her mouth. She glares at the two boys, "How can I forgive you for doing that!"

Sonic laughs, remembering that night meant everything to him. Amy's birthday was truly amazing; it makes him happy and cocky inside. But it all had gone wrong... His chest aches in deep pain as he chokes up his saliva and falls to the ground. Knuckles catches him before his head hits the ground. Amy gasps and kneels down, "Sonic!"

Sonic winces in deep agony at the huge cramp in his chest. The sting burns him painfully. 'It wasn't as painful as last time.' Sonic thinks, but it's one of the sorest. Amy doesn't know what to do, and Sonic begins to make her feel nervous. She realizes that her hand is touching his chest, and she is feeling something wet and warm. Amy lifts her hand, "He's bleeding!"

"AGHHH!" Sonic screams.

"Unfold the bandages, Amy!" Knuckles orders.

Amy unravels the bandages. Sonic just screams in more pain. He just wants this all to stop! He can't control it! He must try! He must! Amy finally takes off the last bit of the bandage. She gasps and covers her nose at the terrible smell. He is blistered, cuts looking like a sponge and appallingly dirty. The place that looks unharmed is his chest where his heart is, like a little circle of fresh clean skin. Before Amy can check on it, the blood that runs down Sonic's stomach stops. Knuckles and Amy look at each other and then back down at Sonic.

"Thanks, guys..." Sonic sighs.

"W-we didn't do anything!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Sonic? Are you all right?" Amy asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now... " Sonic nods, smiling at her.

Knuckles shakes his head, helping Sonic up. What is going on? More like what is going on with Sonic?

"Okay, Sonic. You're taking a shower with me," Knuckles sighs, letting Sonic stand on his own.

Before Sonic can say a word, Amy talks over him, "And then you're having a chat with me! While you guys are taking a shower, I'll be cleaning the floor."

Sonic nods and groans while he looks down to his chest, feeling ready to puke. He sees all the blisters, cuts and dried and fresh blood. How disgusting! Knuckles looks away. The smell and sight of it are disturbing.

"Let's go," Knuckles says.

"L-let's..." Sonic whispers awkwardly, walking away with Knuckles, using his arms lightly crossing them over to hide his awful injury.

Amy looks down to her palms. Staring hard at the stained bandage, she watches the blood run on the floor.

* * *

_Chaos~ ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! WOOHOOO! Man, I love that song! Makes me want to sing it to the world! Man, this jet stinks..._

Chaos sits on his little chair inside a mini ball jet. It zooms its way down to Secko Planet. A voice intrudes the speaker, "Chaos, it's me, Rouge. Where are you?"

"Don't worry, Rouge! I'm almost there! Can't believe Tails forgot about me!"

Rouge sarcastically replies, "Oh, I wonder why.."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Chaos demands, glaring at the speaker.

"Just hurry up. We've got a full day ahead of us."

Chaos rolls his eyes. He hates it when people have to rush. It's no fun at all. He then notices the pink fluffy clouds covering his jet; he must be getting close.

Down below, Shadow, Silver, Dexter, and Rouge wait impatiently for that dog Chaos. Shadow looks around as Rouge is filing her nails. Silver is just lying against a rock, and Dexter is gazing at the sky. Just then Dexter spots a black dot coming out of the sky, getting bigger and bigger as it goes down.

"It's Chaos!" Dexter announces, running over to the others.

"About time," Shadow grimly replies, cracking his knuckles.

Silver gets up, and Rouge puts on her gloves again. The black dot turns out to be a jet ball that lands on the dry ground. The door swings up, and out comes a happy dog. Everyone groans at him, "Where have you been?"

"Blame Tails!" Chaos smirk and then frowns at the sight of Dexter. Dexter just stares back at Chaos. Chaos snarls at him warning; 'Back off..'

Dexter takes a step away from him. Why does Chaos hate him so much? Chaos stalks away from Dexter and looks around him. It's so dry and dull like a desert. Not even a bird flew in the sky, or an alien bird for that matter. Chaos turns his head back at the jet, slowly realising what Tails has told him.

'Remember, Chaos. The Jet-Ball will explode within two minutes.. DO NOT FORGET!' Tails' voice echoes through Chaos's mind.

Chaos spins around screaming, "EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone turns around and faces Chaos in confusion. Shadow begins to hear a ticking sound and turns to the Jet-Ball, seeing a timer going down in...

5...

4...

Everyone furiously swings back to Chaos' direction. Chaos sweatdrops and turns away and dashes away like a wild animal. Not that he already is or anything.

3...

2...

Shadow is fuming. His whole body begins to glow red, and even his eyes become alit with fire. He shrieks, "CCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAOOOOOSSS!"

1...

~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~

And that is why Chaos is not to be forgotten.

* * *

It's now the middle of the afternoon. Unfortunately Team Shadow are still looking for a Chaos Emerald, looking like they have been in a BBQ. Rouge's quills are in a terrible state, and her outfit and makeup are all messy. Silver's quill-do is all bumpy and dirty with his chest fur stained. Shadow and Dexter are the worst of them all. Unluckily for them, they were closest to the jet. As for Chaos... he's fine...

"I am soo sorry!" Chaos apologises, "I didn't mean to forget!"

Silver marches over shrieking, "OH SO YOU DON'T FORGET ABOUT FOOD! BUT YOU FORGET ABOUT A BOMB?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"YOU RUINED MY QUILLS!"

"YOUR 'QUILLS' WERE ALREADY LIKE THAT! WEED-HEAD!"

"OHHH NOW YOU DID IT!"

Silver uses his psychokinesis and lifts Chaos into the air. Chaos growls at him furiously. Silver smirks, and, by using his mind, he throws away Chaos like trash. Rouge and Shadow are talking before they hear a scream soaring through the sky. Dexter even hears it and looks up.

"Is that Chaos?"

Silver harshly answers, "Yes... Calling me a Weed-head... Stupid dog..." He grumbles at the end.

Shadow walks over, crossing his arms at Silver and looking at him like a fatherly figure, "We need him, you weed-head."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT- Uh?" Silver looks up, seeing a huge dot coming straight for him.

"SURPRISE!" Chaos screams.

However Chaos is not a dog anymore but an elephant. Silver screams in horror,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

~BANG~

Shadow, Rouge and Dexter 'oohs..' Chaos sits happily on top of Silver, squashing him alive as his giant bottom flats him.

"That's how you kill your weeds!" Chaos cheers, lifting his trunk in the air and making a loud elephant call.

Rouge groans and shouts, "Come on, boys! We need to find that Chaos Emerald! It's been three hours and we haven't even spotted a rock!"

"Rouge is right.. Chaos, start sniffing." Shadow orders.

Chaos turns back into a dog and hops away from Silver who is bruised and scratched. Chaos chuckles. He lowers his head and begins to sniff the air. He can smell another bread of an animal, the fresh soil of dirt, and lastly an emerald. Chaos springs his head back up and runs off. Shadow and Rouge nod to each other and dash off after him. Dexter helps up Silver, "You okay?"

"Uhh... Yeah I'm fine.. Been through worse," Silver mutters, fully standing up.

"Shall we get going?" Dexter suggests, pointing the same direction everyone is heading.

Silver floats up to the air nodding, "Let's go...can you keep up?"

"I'll try." Dexter smiles bashfully and then gasps as he realises he's in the air.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you." Silver grins and flies away with Dexter.

* * *

Another hour or so passes and still no luck. Chaos sniffs the air, sounding like a big bull with every snort. Shadow is about to draw the last straw with no patient whatsoever. Rouge is just the same, wishing for a shower. Silver and Dexter are talking away to each other like girls gossiping. But it's the sun that's bothering them all, the hot, boiling, sweaty heat that drives them insane. With the others watching them from the Blue Typhoon, they probably must be laughing at them. The sweat and dirt run down their fur coats continuously.

"I can't smell a single ruby! Are you guys sure there's a Chaos Emerald here?!" Chaos moans.

"Well, it should be working... Chris made that machine to track down Chaos Emeralds, so it must be right." Rouge suggests.

Shadow sighs, "Then it mustn't be working now."

"Come on guys! We've got to keep on trying!" Dexter reassured, walking beside Shadow, "We can't be giving up now!"

"Look, kid." Shadow stops and stares at Dexter, "There's nothing I can do. There can't be a-"

"I CAN SMELL IT!" Chaos springs his head up and runs back to the gang, "IT'S UP AHEAD!"

Everyone looks at each other happily before Chaos announces, "Wow! There's more! COME ON EVERYONE! THEY'RE NOT FAR!"

Chaos transforms into a bull and runs away at full speed. Shadow smirks and speeds off, his hover shoes making the dry dirt fling up behind him. Silver is already in the air and hurriedly follows them. Rouge claps her hands together gracefully, her eyes turning into diamonds.

"CHAOS EMERALDS! YOUR MAMA IS COMING!" Rouge immediately flies off, singing away about the Chaos Emeralds.

Dexter chuckles to himself. He's never thought that he'll meet one of the greatest heroes. And now that he'll find a Chaos Emerald for the first time, this truly makes him special.

But it isn't the emerald that makes him special...it's her.

* * *

**HELLO! I didn't die don't worry! I gotta give thanks to June Dune for doing this for me while Papapa was away! But he's back so June Dune could be at peace! **

**Well, I MUST do a shoutout for the loyal companion Papapa on his up coming story called: Sonamy: No Hope. **

**Believe me this story is worth to read! Over ten people (I think ^^ ) has already followed his story! He deserves more because this story is SOO DIFFERENT! **

**Heres the Summary: There is no hope for any of them. No hope for Sonic, no hope for Tails, no hope for GUN, no hope for the resistance, and most of all, no hope for Amy. There is no hope he will ever love her, and no hope she will love him again. But the most depressing of these facts is that there is no hope for her to ever be the girl she was. She is an agent of evil, not Amy rose. This is a Sonamy**

**Oooh... CRAZZZY! Or fabbuu! So my loyal, Gummybears! Read it and knock yourself's out! **

**BYE!**


	10. Planet Secko: Part 2

New story 3 chp10

Planet Secko: Part 2

~Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh~

Goes the hot warm showers in the men's room. In the showers is Knuckles and Sonic, the warm steam giving the extra heat around them. The sound of the water spitting the ground, hearing the drips of the water flowing down the drain also. Knuckles hums away to his himself. He can't stop humming once he starts, his eyes shut, dotting his head side to side. Sonic stares at the wall as the water sprinkles down his back. Feeling better by the water running down his chest, cleaning the burns, cuts and the dry blood. Lost in his thoughts, Knuckles interrupts,

"You alright, Sonic?"

Sonic snaps out of his thoughts, "Hmm?"

"Are YOU alright?" Knuckles groans, applying shower gel.

Sonic turns around, facing Knuckles, revealing his awful cuts. Knuckles feels wheezy a bit at the sight and tries to not look at it. Sonic sighs,

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Tell me. If you don't trust me, you can tell Tails." Knuckles says calmly, trying not to be forceful.

Sonic doesn't know how to tell Knuckles. There's just so much going on right now that it's hard to explain. But Knuckles is his pal. His true mate for a best friend. Tails is his brother. Amy's his girly best friend/sister. Cream is his little play buddy... Shadow is his 'pal'. Silver is his friend. Blaze is his loyal companion. Rouge is his new 'Piss off Knuckles Partner.' But Dexter is his enemy. Sonic sighs,

"It's me. I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything is gone wrong. I can feel it. Everything that I'm doing. I just can't explain it." Sonic pauses, "And I get angry easily."

"It's Dexter, isn't it?" Knuckles asks

"What?"

"I'm right then. Ever since Dexter came along you've been acting strange."

"N-no!" Sonic stutters, "It's because of the poison-"

"BEFORE the poison. You didn't believe him about the Chaos Emeralds. You didn't like the way he acted with Amy. And then lastly you getting pissed with him about the blushing."

"Ho-how?!"

"Camera. Tails and I have both seen it."

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE THE TIME!?"

"While you were at the bathroom and getting towels. I headed over with Tails and saw it. Why did you do it, Sonic?"

Sonic begins to remember about everything. Locking Dexter against the wall and threatening him about Amy. Is that wrong? Sonic shakes his head,

"I just got annoyed."

"Oh really? And if Dexter was good throughout the trip you'll take a selfie with him? Like he would want one after that."

"I don't trust him, Knuckles!" Sonic snaps, pounding his fist against the tiled wall, "He's strange! And I would never trust him around her." Sonic begins to growl, "Using her. Pleasing himself like there is no tomorrow. And there won't be a tomorrow when I'm through with him."

"Wow-wow-WOW! You're… JEALOUS!" Knuckles blurts out laughing, slamming himself against the wall.

Sonic drops the shower gel in horror. Did Knuckles just said that? How it annoys Sonic when everyone thinks that. Sonic is not interested in relationships at the moment. Heck he can date any girl right now! Sonic only sees Amy as a friend. He glares at Knuckles.

The red echidna then blurts out laughing even more, "THIS IS LIKE FANFICTION ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"IT IS NOT LIKE FANFICTION ALL OVER AGAIN! PLUS YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN ALL THAT DO YOU?" Sonic snaps.

"YES I DO BECAUSE IT'S MOSTLY TRUE! HA HA HA!"

"WHEN HAVE I BEEN JEALOUS BETWEEN THESE TWO YEARS OF AMY'S PAST RELATIONSHIPS?"

Knuckles just keeps on laughing. Completely ignoring Sonic's question. Sonic then says angrily,

"Amy, dated a guy when she was sixteen. I liked the guy, he was cool and all. We hung out together for a drink and stuff. Is that called jealously for you? Or when he kissed her cheek and crap! I didn't care! Amy, was happy! A year later! Andrew, came along! Andrew, was a nice fellow! He was weaker than cotton! He wouldn't assault Amy if he tried! Plus she stayed over at his! Nothing happened! Unless I would have known about that because, Amy tells me everything. And even if she slept with him! She's was only seventeen. So of course, Amy and Andrew were wiser than that. BUT, DEXTER IS DIFFERENT! DEXTER! CREATED BY AMY WHEN SHE WAS TWELVE TO MAKE ME JEALOUS AND FALL INLOVE WITH HER! SURE SHE TOLD ME HE WAS FAKE! AND NOW HE'S REAL! AND ROBOT ARMS! REALLY? HE REMINDS ME OF BUNNY! BUT BUNNY GOT HALF OF HER BODY ROBOTIZED! BUT ONLY HIS ARMS! DON'T FIND THAT Convenient, HUH?"

"Wow, Sonic! Calm down!" Knuckles says, lifting his hands up.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! CRYSTAL CLEAR AND CONFIRMED THAT I AM NOT JEALOUS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"OKAY, SONIC YOU'RE NOT JEALOUS THEN! Heck, I know you didn't care when Amy was dating! But you said so yourself then, 'It won't last.' And you were right! But I don't trust that hedgehog either! I am only saying that because I want a true reaction. Do you even have slight feelings for her?"

Sonic points at his expression. Not a single touch of pink or red shows, "Wow! I'm so blushing right now!" He sarcastically says.

"Oh shut up you, blue-hog. But you've gotten closer with her. Too close when I heard that, Chaos had a slight memory vision by Amy while she was dreaming... LoveAGul Jungle I presume?"

"W-wait! Amy dreamt that night?" Sonic yelps, hoping this was made up news.

"Yes she did. You went for her. Hmm. Does THAT sound convenient?"

"That jungle made us do it! Breeze and Freeze even warned us!" Sonic exclaims.

"Yeah. It only does that when someone's true love is with them. And-"

"NOTHING! NO ONE WAS MEANT TO KNOW!" Sonic snaps.

"YEAH! BUT, CHAOS FOUND OUT! SOUL OF AMY ROSE, REMEMBER?! DEMON? HECK HE CAN SEE WHAT SHE'S UP TO RIGHT NOW!"

"UGHH!" Sonic groans, "It. Meant. NOTHING! CAN WE AT LEAST DROP THE SUBJECT NOW! YOU ARE NOT HELPING WITH MY PROBLEMS!"

Knuckles sighs. He then says, "Fine... Here's a subject... I have a bigger chili dog than you."

Sonic blushes dramatically, covering his area scolding, "HEY! YOURS IS FATTER!"

"Stands for bigger... For someone who's fast with legs... What about your hips?" Knuckles gave a huge smirk.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Above a rocky hill, Chaos runs up it, sniffing away for something powerful. Reaching the top, he stops, giving one last sniff. Opening his eyes, he can see a purple and bloody smoke of scent floating its way up a giant volcano. Chaos wags his tail,

"Over there guys! In that giant tube!"

Shadow arrives beside Chaos, grunting, "That's a volcano."

"OH!" Chaos raises his eyebrow, "What's a volcano?"

"A mountain that erupts... Like it explodes and out comes down-

"OHH! SYRUP! OR- OR HONEY!" Chaos happily licks his mussel.

Shadow glares at Chaos, "Hot. Boiling. Lava. Not honey... Not syrup... LAVA!"

Chaos's ears flops down in shock. Lava? Ohh not cool. That sounds really, really HAWT! Rouge walks along with Silver and Dexter,

"Don't worry. That volcano has already erupted not so long ago. See all ashes and the burnt grounds." Pointing at all the crumbly ground like the rocks for a BBQ.

Chaos sighs pouting, "AWK! I really wanted to see the lava!"

Silver kneels down to Chaos and pats his head smirking, "Don't worry. I'll throw you in next time."

Chaos growls at Silver. His snout wrinkling up, glaring at silver going; 'Dead. Meat.' Shadow violently bangs his fists against their heads. They wince at the pain and look at Shadow, pissed. Shadow snarls at them. They back down the fight and surrender, pouting. Dexter points down at the volcano,

"So... How are we going to get in?"

Rouge thinks for a moment, stroking her chin in deep thought. Thinking for a way to get inside the volcano. Shadow suggests,

"Call Tails."

"But how?"

"Look." Shadow points behind them a little flying robot.

It is the size of a purse. Its small eyes beep to them. Rouge shrugs and walks over to the little robot,

"Call, Tails... Uh..."

'2-D-1.' The robot replies, making a ringing sound for an answer.

.

Tails is in the engine room. Inside a machine is the Master Emerald, glowing as usual. Tails feels more relax since Team Shadow left. With himself now building machines. He's in his happy place. Humming away to himself. A little robot like 2-D-1 comes floating by,

'Incoming call, Rouge the Bat.'

Tails places down his spanner and spoke, "Answer."

.

"Hello, Rouge. What's up?" Tails' voice speaks out through the robot.

Rouge finds this amusing and smiles, "Hey, honey. We need your help."

"Sure, talk to me." Tails says.

"Can you see what's behind me? Because I can't see you." Rouge scratches her head awkwardly.

"Don't worry. I see everything that's around you. Only you can't see me. So... Are you impressed with my robots, 2-D-1?" Tails voice chuckles through the robot speaker.

"Really impressed. I'll say none of us knew about these robots until now! Why's that?"

"It's because of certain reasons..." Tails voice becomes quite, "I only told, Shadow and Amy because they're the team leaders. Then, Sonic and Knuckles doesn't know either but me. Trust me. You won't even know the robots are there. This is here to help me see what's going on while I'm in the Blue Typhoon in case of any problems."

Rouge smirks, "Smart kid. Well, Tails. How do we get inside the Volcano?"

A slight pause is brought to everyone. Wow. Everyone is truly impressed by Tails inventions. Making a little robot that hardly anyone notices and watches them 24/7. How sweet is that? Over the years, Tails built many machines and gadgets. And all of them are amazingly good.

"Okay, Rouge I got a plan. But there is good news and bad news. There is no lava inside the Volcano. But there is 'something' inside it. You must be careful while finding the Chaos Emeralds. How many are there inside?"

"Two!" Chaos shouts up.

"What? Two? Wow... That never happened before... Unless I don't remember anything but this is a first time for sure! Kind of strange if you ask me. But anyway. The plan is to go inside the Volcano from the top area and jump down. Find the Chaos Emeralds and get back up. I suggest that, Chaos sticks with, Dexter."

"NOOOOOOO WAAAY TO THE BONE!" Chaos barks, bouncing up and down to the robot, pleading.

"Sorry, Chaos. But, Dexter can't fly so you would need to help him climb." Tails orders.

"BUT I CAN FLY MYSELF!" Chaos shrieks.

"Well I know you won't ever let him sit on your back. So you have to stay with him. I'm sorry, Chaos but it's just the way it is. Over and out."

'End of Call.' 2-D-1 says, bleeping red.

Before Rouge says anything. 2-D-1 turns invisible. Rouge backs away,

"Where did it go?!"

"Tails said that the robot turns invisible until we want to call it." Shadow explains, "Anyway, we need to go and find the Chaos Emeralds. Silver and Rouge come with me. Chaos and Dexter, you find your own way."

Chaos is fuming. Why does he have to be with Dexter?! He hates him more than he hates a bath. Right now he wants to jump off a cliff and then jump off a building with knifes down below. His eyes are twitching with his right ear. Dexter feels uncomfortable. Chaos truly doesn't like him.

"WHY DOESN'T, SILVER GO WITH HIM!"

"Chaos, it won't take that long! Stop moaning!" Shadow snaps harshly, marching off, leaving behind his team.

Rouge giggles, narrowing her eyes, "That's Shadow for you, Dexter."

"Eh heh..." Dexter chuckles, slowly walking over to him before Chaos snarls.

"Keep your filthy self away from me!"

Silver sniggers and flies off along with Rouge, leaving behind the grumpy emerald dog and a red feared hedgehog. Chaos's rainbow eyes glare hard at Dexter, giving each other the staring contest.

_Chaos~ WHY! WHY SPIRIT EMERALD DOGS! IS THIS MY DESTINY? MY DESTINY TO SUFFER IN HELL WITH THIS ANIMAL! A HEDGEHOG! PLEEEEEASSSSEEEEEEEE! LEMME DIE TODAY! LET ME DIE!_

_Amy~ CHAOS! STOP COMPLAINING! YOU'RE RIPPING MY MIND!_

_Chaos~ BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M PAIRED UP WITH DEXTER! PLEASE DONT'T LET THEM-_

_Amy~ Chaos, what have I told you? Give it a rest about Dexter! You and I will have a word tonight! I have had enough of you complaining! Now I have to meet Sonic! And if I hear you sobbing, I swear I'll come down from space and give you nothing to eat for the rest of the week!_

Chaos groans and sighs. He finally blinks at Dexter, growling, "Look... You and I will not talk... Not speak... NOT EVEN GIVE EYE CONTACT! Let's get this over and done with. Oh look... The others are already making their way up..."

Dexter glances over near the Volcano. Shadow, Silver and Rouge are making their way up. But it doesn't matter. It's Chaos that's making him think like this. Dexter looks at his cold hard metal arms. How it upsets him to have these things. Nothing but cold metal than warm flesh...

"COME ON!" Chaos barks, stumping down the rocky hill.

"Oh-oh! Coming!" Dexter scurries down the hill after Chaos.

* * *

Now standing right in front of the Volcano. Chaos groans, staring coldly at the Volcano. Finally, Dexter arrives, panting. For an half an hour Chaos ran the whole way here, leaving Dexter behind to follow. What a cruel dog.

"Since I'm not helping you find your way up the volcano... Good luck." Chaos snaps, turning into a bear and climbs up the Volcano.

"W-wait! You can't leave me here!"

Chaos the bear roars at him for a response and continues climbing. Dexter groans. Why is everyone treating him like this? He stares at his arms and smirks,

"Sorry, Chaos! You'll have to catch up with me."

Dexter arms transform into hooks. He slams his hooks on the Volcano and does the same with his other arm and climbs his way up. Soon, he caught up with Chaos. Chaos raises his eyebrow,

"How did-"

"My arms remember! It can transform into anything I want them to be." Dexter smiles, slamming his right hook and hovers himself up. "So tell me about, Amy."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I trust you... Because you're her pet-"

"DEMON!" Chaos roars, then resumes climbing.

The saliva runs down Dexter's fur. How disgusting. Dexter sighs,

"Demon I mean... Sorry... But I really like her... Like... Lo- ACCCK!"

Chaos slams his giant furry paw against Dexter and smacks him against the Volcano, growling at him,

"I HOPE YOU AIN'T GOING TO SAY IT! YOU JUST MET HER!"

"W-well I liked he-her long-longer than that... Si-since I first came across her on T-TV..." Dexter chokes, breathing desperately for air.

Chaos releases him, grumbling away. 'Why is this happening?' Chaos thinks. Amy would kill him if she found out that he's swearing in his thoughts. For reasons because of Dexter. Soon enough, Amy will find out... He just doesn't want her life being in a huge breakup. Chaos let's go of Dexter,

"You better stay away from her... I don't like you... End off..." Chaos sighs, climbing up.

"B-b-but why?!" Dexter asks, following up behind.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SMELLY, FILTHILY AND BECAUSE YOU LIKE AMY!"

Without realizing it, Dexter is close to the giant whole in the Volcano. Still climbing on he says,

"But, Chaos! That's not a proper reason to- AHHHHH!"

Chaos gasps. He transforms back into a dog and slowly drags himself near the gap in the mountain. It is the size of a fireplace. And luckily the hole isn't deep, but the height of a house. But that's deep. Chaos shouts down,

"Are you okay?!"

Dexter coughs, he sits up from the dusty ground and shouts back, "I'm good!"

Chaos thinks for a moment. If Dexter is down there... He can leave him behind and then get him later once the others find the Chaos Emeralds! Chaos curls his mussel, deviously,

"Dexter! You stay here and we'll get you once we find the Chaos Emeralds! Alright?"

Dexter narrows his eyes. Chaos isn't going to leave him behind is he? Dexter calls up,

"You will come back won't you?"

"Of course!" Chaos chuckles, "An emerald dog is a man's best friend... SEE YA!"

Dexter tries to shout back. But he knows Chaos is already gone in a blink of an eye. He sits down on the grey sandy floor, sighing,

"Oh great..."

Chaos transforms into a bird and whistles happily, "ONLY TO THE ONES THEY TRUST! YESSS!"

He sores high in the sky with pride, feeling so free and relieved! The wind is messing his golden feathers. His bright rainbow eyes shimmering with light. His wings flapping gracefully higher and higher into the sky. Reaching the top of the Volcano, he dives straight down into the dark hole.

"WOOHOO!" Chaos cheers, swooping down through the rough rocks.

* * *

Down below, Silver hears the heavens cheering from above. Silver glances up to the hole above him. Down there comes a golden bird and swoops pasts him. Silver raises his eyebrow and catches the bird with his mind,

"Chaos? Where's, Dexter?"

Chaos laughs floating, "TRAPPED IN A HOLE! HEHE!"

"WHAT?" Silver shrieks, hoping that this is false information.

Shadow appears out of the dark standing on a rock, "What's going on... Chaos? What are you doing here?"

"Well my faithful friends! Dexter, is safe in a hole in the Volcano! Soo... Ain't that nice of me?"

Shadow begins to boil up. And Chaos can see that clearly. Chaos's feathers begin to slowly drop in fear,

"Eh he..."

**"CHAAAAAAOOOOSSSSSS!"**

* * *

**Singing: I got that summertime, summertime sadness! Got tha- (notices you) **

**OH HEY! So... It's the 1st of September.. And Summer is gone! WAAHH! I AM CRYING NOW! I don't mind school, but that means I won't be updating this quick. But really my bear readers thank you so much for all the support! It makes me really happy!**

**BUT WAIT! LETS TEST YA GUYS:**

**Q: What was Knuckles and Sonic talking about when Knuckles "had" to change the subject? Explain and be truthful about your answer! (Based after the conversation about Amy)**

**In chapter 12 you's will find out the correct answer**

**And check out Behind its Thorns! It's been updated since Saturday!**

**BYE AND HOPED YOU HAD A LOVELY SUMMER! **


	11. Planet Secko: Part 3

New story 3 chp11

Planet Secko: Part 3

_Rouge~ Hmm. No sign of a Chaos Emerald. Strange. But my senses are telling me that there is no Chaos Emeralds in here. Don't know why but it's hard to ignore. Shadow is telling off Chaos for leaving Dexter behind. And then Silver is too busy admiring the volcano. That's history for him since he's from the future. Funny how I'm inviting people from the future to a wedding that's over a hundred years ago in their time._

"Do you smell anything, Chaos?" Rouge asks, looking down a level below her where Chaos is standing.

"It's near on down the ground. But I smell something else."

Shadow jumps off a level above Rouge and stands in front of Chaos, crossing his arms, "What is it?"

Chaos shrugs, "I don't know. It's strong though. Like what Tails said earlier about- Nah. It can't be."

"Hmm. Well keep on searching. The sooner the better." Shadow orders, before disappearing into the dark.

Rouge shrugs and also flies off around the volcano. Chaos sniffs the air, nothing, again he sniffs. He glances around the volcano it is full of rocks in all shapes and sizes. The only light was the sky from above, shining through the volcano. Chaos looks down at the center of the volcano. There is no lava like Tails said, but however, the strong scent is right down there.

But what..?

* * *

Sonic is finally out of his shower, now wearing a new wrap of bandages. And after a little argument with Knuckles that was clearly his fault. He dully heads for the spare room. That's where Amy will be. Basically for him, feeling totally depressed. He spots the little white door and slides it open. Say there is Amy, with a regular backed book and pen sitting on her large squared desk. Amy lifts her head, smiling to Sonic as he arrives in.

"Oh hiya, Sonic! How was your shower? More relieved?"

Sonic shakes his head grimly, grabbing a chair and sits in front of Amy. She raises her eyebrow,

"What happened?"

"Knuckles, said he'll tell you... Because, Tails found out and he demanded us two with, Shadow and you for a meeting about my behavior. I already told him I'm seeing you but he really ordered me to have another one tonight... Fantastic..." Sonic explains, rolling a pen back and forth.

Amy sits back at the chair, "Why would, Tails order you about? Tails is always suggesting and kindly giving in... Sonic, what really happened?

Amy knew he's lying. Because Tails told her different and even playing an auto recorder for Amy to hear the argument instead of watching the video. It's quite disgusting for the cameras to be even there in the showers. But it's because of the enemy and Sonic's new behavior. It's for the best.

"Why you don't believe me?" Sonic raises his eyebrow.

"No, I don't believe you. I'm sorry because I actually heard the conversation through auto record. Sonic, you would need to tell us in your point of view later on tonight. And because I do some test skills. I'll be asking you questions and showing you the recording. Sound okay to you, Sonic? ... Sonic?"

Sonic doesn't answer. He keeps staring at her. Those pretty jems of jade eyes... The pink flourishing fur... That figure… Sonic chuckles seductively. How can he ignore her? Inside his thoughts, a debate is awakening.

'What are you doing?!' Sonic snaps, growling at a Dark Hedgehog.

Sonic is in a dark place, nothing to be seen. Except him and the Dark hedgehog. Sonic snaps,

'Stop what you're doing! Stop it and leave her alone!'

'Such a pretty thing ain't she?' The Dark hedgehog hisses, crossing his arms and stares out through the screen. 'I wonder what you think about her.'

'More like what YOU'RE thinking after what you've done to me!' Sonic prepares himself in a fighting stance.

'Ooh sshh! It will be over soon once I hit your heart. Not long now. But hhmm... Amy looks very precious. Eighteen isn't she?'

Sonic gasps. He isn't thinking what he's thinking is he?! No! That's highly over ratted! Sonic snarls at the hedgehog, gritting his teeth together and putting up his fist.

'YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!'

'Ohh~ But you and I can have so much fun. Since you're me after all. Such a pretty, soft flower and gorgeous to be exact to be left alone. And I warned you about that pesky hedgehog, Dexter...' The Dark hedgehog hisses, looking out seeing Amy worried.

This Dark hedgehog is right about Dexter. Amy is pretty but not in that way. And totally wrong about the little plan Dark Sonic wants to do with her. But those words you and I say mean one thing. That the Dark twin looking hedgehog is him. Following the name as Dark Sonic.

'Just leave her alone! Let me be me! And then she won't worry anymore!' Sonic begs.

'And what fun. But fine. Since I'm so nice. I'll handle her myself later. Don't try and stop me. You know I'm stronger than you'll ever be...' Dark Sonic strolls closer to Sonic, pressing his index finger on Sonic's healed chest. 'Or you're finished...'

Since Soul Sonic is inside his poisoned body. His chest is not burnt of anything. The only thing that remains is a dark circled heart. Dark Sonic smirks,

'And it's best if I handled some other things... Good luck.'

Sonic looks at the screen. The screen of his eyes revealing Amy trying to get his body's attention.

**"Sonic! Sonic, are you alright?!" Amy pleads.**

Sonic, finally back to his normal self, blinking a couple of times before realizing Amy is staring at him worriedly. Sonic grabs her hand reassuring,

"I-I-I'm sorry! P-please believe me! I'm fine! N-nothing is wrong!"

Amy raises her eyebrow. Sonic looks at her with big eyes of pleads and suffering. Amy slums her eyes seeing his hand holding hers. The warm feeling of his gloves, blushing at the thought. Sonic realizes his hand connecting with hers, he slowly yet smoothly removes it away from her grasp. Amy shakes her head,

"U-uh... It's nothing. But it doesn't matter. See this journal? I'll be writing all the information you're telling me. This will help us to sum up all the problems. Please tell me everything! Every single detail! All of it! Please!"

Amy eagerly opens her book and clicks her pen. Sonic didn't know if he should say anything. Especially with his poison or Dark Sonic. Sonic sighs,

"Okay. It started when I was asleep. Something woke me up. It sounded like me but more... Angrier and stronger than me. Then voices started insulted me-"

"What about them, and who are the voices?" Amy wonders.

Sonic bites his lip, "Dunno. But. It's about someone. A friend of mine. But I don't know who. Then the syringe. Dosebot changed his finger into a syringe and injected me. He injected the poison and then took my blood. I felt weak. Like I swallowed a lot of water. Tails arrived and helped me. He kept saying that I was bleeding terribly with a mix of this green liquid. After that, the shock pains. But it's not the pain if I hurt myself or anything. More like I'm screaming for something or someone. In grief in a way. I get angry very easily. Especially around, Dexter. And I'm being warned that I should keep him away from us. However, Tails said he saw another me. A part of me I thought would never come back. Or exist since the last time I was up here in space."

Sonic drops his head low. Amy asks Sonic, "Who..."

The moment of silence. The moment that come down to this. Only Sonic knows, knowing Amy will also know. Sonic lifts up his head,

"Dark Sonic."

Amy's eyes widen. The fear begins to rise. Is Sonic right about this? How can he be so sure? Dark Sonic? There must be something else besides Dark Sonic! Amy shakes her head,

"N-no. It can't be-"

"Amy it is. That's why I've been strange lately." Sonic interrupts, "But anyway. That's not the point right? It's what I've been doing. Then mainly illusions. Twice I had them."

"Sonic."

Sonic lifts his head up to Amy. The guilt kills him, lying to her kills him. But she knows it. Looking at her makes him want to sprint away, sprint as fast as he can. Amy sighs and shakes her head,

"They're not illusions are they?"

"The first one was. But the one in the bathroom was something else. But I don't believe it was. It doesn't matter, Amy. Look, all I'm saying is that everything Tails said is happening. I can't control myself. I took my temper out on, Knuckles and you. You-"

"Sonic tell me. What's going on inside your head?" Amy asks calmly, holding out for her hand.

Sonic closes his eyes. The pain begins to rise inside. His time is up. He can feel it. He can feel Dark Sonic.

("Your time is up." Dark Sonic hisses, making Sonic shut his eyes tightly growling.)

Amy froze, staring at Sonic with his head down, hearing the dog sounds of growling. She is too afraid to ask the question again. But the wait is over. Sonic lifts his head up to her. His pale white eyes glaring at her.

"A monster."

Sonic grabs her hand violently and viciously tightens his grip. Amy squeals in shock. The pain makes her bone crutch together. Amy's eyes literally water, darting her eyes to Sonic. Murderous, horrifying and truly a monster glares back at her. Amy tries to break the grasp. But the strength is like no other. With all her strength she grabs Sonic, crying,

"SONIC! SONIC L-LET ME GO!"

Sonic doesn't move an inch. Like a statue. Not in struggling. But in Sonic's head he tries to let go.

Sonic hits the Dark Sonic across the face, falling on the ground, Dark Sonic grabs Sonic by the throat and swings him to the black wall of Sonic's mind. Sonic gets back up before Dark Sonic can touch him.

'YOU'RE HURTING HER! LET HER GO!' Sonic snaps, punching Dark Sonic.

'YOU TOLD HER ABOUT ME!' Dark Sonic snarls, kicking Sonic in the stomach.

Sonic gags in pain and clung to stomach. He can feel his actual body in pain too. Dark Sonic is going too far. Sonic shrieks,

'YOU'RE KILLING ME! THE MORE YOU HARM MY BODY! YOU WON'T EXSIST!'

Dark Sonic laughs at Sonic, 'Oh, Sonic! You don't know anything yet! I suppose I should tell you tonight… But right now... Your girlfriend's hand is breaking.'

Sonic ignores his dark self and goes for him. Dark Sonic smirks. Before Sonic spin dashes into him, Dark Sonic disappears within a blink of an eye. Sonic lands on the ground. He growls furiously.

"SONIC! PLEASE! AAH!" Amy cries from the outside world.

Sonic looks up, gasping at the horror of Amy's face is literally in dead pain. How could Dark Sonic do this to her? Dark Sonic appears behind Sonic whispering evilly,

'That's what happens when you mess with the rules. She'll be in much more pain if you don't apologize.'

Sonic closes his eyes. This is torture. He needs to tell somebody. Who will Dark Sonic trust? It's probably not Amy. Sonic lifts his head,

'Sorry.' Sonic whispers.

'Excuse me?' Dark Sonic smirks, revealing his sharp teeth.

'I'M SORRY! NOW LET HER GO!'

Dark Sonic disappears, 'You do it.'

Sonic's pain in the body disappears. Sonic blinks a couple of times. Amy is crying her heart out. This is not Sonic's real strength. She's way stronger than him but he's crushing her. Sonic gasps and let's go of Amy. Amy gasps in relief and clings to her hand. She tugs off her glove. A large purple circled bruise is around her hand. Amy is speechless. Sonic is horrified,

"A-Amy! I am so sorry! P-please for-"

"It's fine. It's the poison for sure. I'm telling Tails right now!" Amy immediately pushes herself away from the chair and runs out of the room, letting the tears stream down her eyes without making a sound.

Sonic goes after her. But the chest pain gets the better of him. He falls on the ground, groaning before Dark Sonic kneels over him. The dark energy swarming around him and Sonic.

"Pity... She didn't like what you did there."

* * *

Back at the volcano. Deep down in. Hidden well darkly in the shadows appears DoseBot-SD-Killer. His evil blue eyes scans the place. His body of metal shines just as bright as his blade fingers. Making its way down a tunnel cave, hearing quite sounds of snorting fills the place ever so slightly. DoseBot heads on down. Finally reaching what he's looking for. A Gaino-Worm. The largest worm that's slowly dying out is sleeping in this very volcano. With the largest snout, nostrils and teeth. DoseBot speaks in,

"I have found the animal."

"Good, good. Make sure you keep, Shadow and the others busy. Is one of, Tails's robots around you." A crackly voice spoke out.

DoseBot looks around with his vision, nothing is there. DoseBot replies, "All clear. And what about the poison that I injected the hedgehog with?"

"Oh don't worry. With my latest creation! Sonic will be too busy handling himself! BUT GET BACK TO WORK! I have to plan my destruction!"

"Your wish is my command, Master." DoseBot ends the call.

DoseBot lifts his eyes to the creature. His sharp teeth sparkling to it, changing his right hand into a blaster. He lifts it up to the Gaino-worm's face.

"Wakie, Wakie."

.

~BOOM~

The volcano rumbles. Chaos pops his head up and looks around. Rouge raises her eyebrow, Silver stops flying and looks up and Shadow turns over shouting,

"What was that?"

"An eruption?" Silver suggests, landing beside Shadow.

Chaos turns into a bird and lands on Silver's shoulder, "Well it wasn't me!"

Rouge is about to shout when she spots a rare little jem stuck to the wall of the volcano. She flaps over to it. Her eyes beams with excitement! She found it! The first Chaos Emerald,

"HELLO BABY!" Rouge cheers, reaching out for the emerald.

The boys turns their heads, "What did you find, Rouge?"

Rouge grabs the circle top of the gems and tries to yank it out.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Rouge groans, pulling with all her strength. She realises there's another emerald at the other side of the volcano.

"Shadow! There's one over there!" Rouge shouts.

Shadow narrows his eyes and spots it, "How come we never noticed them?"

"THIS ONE ISN'T BUDGING!" Rouge growls.

She flies back. She spins like a tornado and drills her way into the wall. Silver then thought of an idea,

"Hey guys! I got an idea!"

Silver uses his mind and lifts and shifts away rocks. Two of the emeralds falls down. Rouge swoops up the first one and Shadow spin dashes for the other. As Shadow lands on the ground he smirks at Silver,

"Good job."

"Thanks." Silver smiles back, keeping hold of all the boulders and rocks.

"Now that we found them we can head home!" Rouge flies over to Shadow.

"Finally." Shadow sighs in relief.

Chaos began sobbing. His paw began to hurt terribly. But it wasn't him that's in pain. It's Amy. He can feel it. Everyone looks over to him in confusion.

"Chaos?" Rouge asks, walking over to him.

"Amy'smin pain." Chaos whispers.

Silver shouts down from above, "Hey guys I'm going to place everything back so be careful!"

Everyone watches Silver place everything back. Chaos felt more better. Maybe Amy might of burnt herself or something. Now that Team Shadow can go home. They only have 5 more Chaos Emeralds to find.

~DOOOOOOOOMM~

The whole volcano began to erupt even bigger than before. Rouge fell back. Before she hits the ground Shadow catches her. Chaos dodges a giant rock from tumbling over him. Shadow growls up,

"WHAT DID YOU DO, SILVER?!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Silver shouts down.

~CRACK~

~CRACK~

The whole round grown surface from below began breaking up. Shadow realises that Silver isn't finished placing back the rocks and boulders. He screams,

"WHATEVER YOU DO, WEED-HEAD! DO NOT DROP ONE OF THOSE ROCKS!"

~BOOOOOOOOOM~

Everyone shrieks. Up came an angry gaino-worm. The Gaino-worm broke through the surface. It's long body travels it way to Shadow, Rouge and Chaos snarling at them.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Rouge screams in horror.

"A GAINO-WORM!" Chaos turns into a snake and hisses at it.

Shadow grabs Rouge's arm, "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Rouge and Shadow runs through the outer side of the volcano away from the gaino-worm. It seems Chaos knew what he was doing. The worm roars at Chaos. Chaos made himself 10 times bigger and zaps for it. He reveals his sharp teeth and bites the Gaino-worm. The worm wiggles and shrieks in pain. Silver flies higher above the volcano. He spots something yellowie red underground. He gasps. Rouge and Tails are wrong about the volcano saying there is no lava inside! Because there is lava inside!

"CHAOS! GET AWAY FROM THE WORM!" Silver screams.

Chaos hears him and unbites the Gaino-worm. He turns back to a dog and runs his way back to Rouge and Shadow. The Gaino-worm wiggles about. It lifts his head. It spots a white Hedgehog and roars.

Silver lifts his hands in the air and arms the rocks together smirking, "TAKE THIS!"

~SWOSH~

The rocks sores down. It hits the Gaino-worm. Chaos reaches Shadow and Rouge within a minute. In the shadows appears DoseBot, punching Shadow across the face. Shadow falls and Rouge gasps,

"Shadow!"

DoseBot changes his hand into a blade. Chaos growls at DoseBot. But suddenly the scent of the DoseBot makes Chaos woozy. Shadow prepares himself in a fighting stance,

"You're the robot that poisoned, faker!"

DoseBot chuckles, "Yes. And it seems to be working."

"Hmp. Did you do this?" Shadow growls, gesturing at to Gaino-worm battling Silver.

"Thats something I prefer to keep to myself, Ultimate Lifeform."

"Fine... CHAOS BLAST!"

~PSSSH~

~PSSSH~

~PSSSH~

DoseBot dodges all the bolts. He sees Shadow spin dashing for him. DoseBot changes his weapons into blades and slashes them. Shadow stops spin dashing and shouts,

"CHOAS SPEAR!"

Finally Shadow's attack hits DoseBot, falling to ground, he stands up. Rouge then looks up to the opening of the volcano,

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Rouge said and flies away.

Chaos nods and turns into a bird and sores after Rouge. Both of them shouts to Silver,

"HURRY, SILVER!"

"NO!" Silver throws a rock at the Gaino-worm and then spin dashes, hitting the monster.

The Gaino-worm wacks Silver away. Silver unspin dashes and then teleport dashes and hits the Gaino-worm in the jaw. He then began to use his psychokinesis. With all his strength. Silver lifts the worm out of the volcano,

"Guys! You's need to get out of here! Grab, Shadow and go!"

"I'll go and get him!" Chaos said and flies down to Shadow.

The worm is that long it's midway out of the volcano. Rouge looks over to Silver,

"Where will you go?!"

"JUST GO AND GET, TAILS TO SEND A JET OR SOMETHING!" Silver demands, zooming like a rocket out from the volcano.

Rouge looks down. She sees Shadow and Chaos fighting DoseBot. Rouge has to admit. The robot is good, very good. She shouts,

"2-D-1!"

2-D-1 reappears beside her, 'May I send a request.'

"YES! CALL, TAILS AND SEND FOR A JET NOW!"

'Request accepted.' 2-D-1 says, disappearing right in front of her.

.

Tails is his main chair in the blue typhoon. Extremely mad at Sonic's accident. How can Sonic do that to her? Well with the meeting tonight. Everything will be crystal clear and Tails's machine will definitely put a end this to this. He has forgotten to turn on the interface to see what is happening down in Planet Secko. But now he'll remember from now on.

Suddenly the interface automagically turns on. Tails lifts his head in shock seeing those scary words.

~EMERGENCY~

~EMERGENCY~

It bleeps loudly a few times before Tails presses the 'view' button. It reveals Shadow being smashed against the wall inside the volcano. Then Chaos leaping for a figure but is invisible. Why though? Tails narrows his eyes thinking: 'What?! How is that possible!'

He immediately speaks in the microphone, "Rouge! What's happened?!"

The interface shows Rouge gasping, "W-we don't know! All I know, hun is that we need a jet NOW!"

"Got it! But do you have the emeralds?!"

"Yes! But we need to find, Dexter!"

"Don't worry! Just hurry yourself out and get him! The jet will be there in ten minutes!"

Tails ends the call. He types into the desk top a jet name. It's the most fastest jet ever created. It may not be as fast as Sonic. But this is the jet of wonders.

~Bolter-Beam Ready for Take Off.~

The computer announces, bleeping red and green. Tails spoke through the microphone,

"GO!"

.

The Bolter-Beam Jet fires up, blasting it ways out of from the Blue Typhoon. With great tremendous speed it booms its way through the atmosphere. The burning heat becomes fire and surrounds the jet like a bullet shooting through the air.

.

Sonic came into the main control room. He looks up to Tails. Furious and irritated plus worried.

"Tails..?" Sonic said quietly.

"Team Shadow are under attack." Tails bluntly answers back, pressing the 'view' button showing Shadow fighting nobody.

Sonic froze in horror. It's him. Sonic closes his eyes tightly, listening to the voice inside of him

'It's DoseBot.' Dark Sonic snarls, growling in Sonic's thoughts.

'But how come nobody can see him?' Sonic'a mind asks.

'I can. It's because he's programmed that way. He's bluffing everyone here. Idiots.'

'HEY!' Sonic's snaps, 'They're not idiots!'

'Then how can nobody sees him?' Dark Sonic said darkly, more vicious like Shadow.

Sonic opens his eyes and looks at the interface. Dark Sonic is right. DoseBot is programmed to be invisible in front of cameras and videos. But what about in person?

'Dark me.' Sonic said in his thoughts.

'WAT?' Dark Sonic snaps, making Sonic's right ear twitch.

'Can, Shadow see him?'

Sonic can here Dark Sonic sighing dramatically, 'Sonic. How come, Shads is fighting perfectly accurate against invisible, DoseBot Hmm?'

Sonic felt like slapping himself. What a dumb question to ask. He looks up again, seeing Shadow spin dashing into nothing that's making a 'BANG' sound.

'Sorry I asked.' Sonic groans inside his mind.

'Hmp. Don't worry.. You'll see him perfectly soon enough.' Dark Sonic chuckles.

Sonic frowns, 'What's that supposed to me-'

**"Sonic?" Tails interrupts Sonic's conversation with himself.**

Sonic shook his head sheepishly, "Uh- yeah bro?"

Tails narrows his eyes, "Well. I just sent off the Bolter-Beam jet. But here's the chase. Shadow and everyone got somehow attacked! The surrounding of the volcano looks erupted.. But by what? It's a good thing I have my robots to record everything! Maybe I can find out what happened!"

Sonic knew what is happening. He feels like a loner every time when everyone is trying to crack the mystery. Well there is. But not quite. Many questions still has to be answered. But it's the main question that Sonic can't actually ask. Only Dark Sonic knows.

"That's cool, Tails.." Sonic gloomy said as he walks off.

"Sonic." Tails calls. "You're still getting that meeting tonight. After what I found out today. I'm not impressed."

"When have you became my-" Sonic cuts himself off before causing anymore harm.

Tails raises his eyebrow at Sonic, staring back at him with guilt and walking off without saying anything else.

_Tails~ Sonic... What is the matter with you?_

.

Rouge is finally out of the volcano, she flies around shouting for Dexter. Not a single word or sound. But instead a giant monster worm is roaring to the heavens. Silver does everything he can to stop the Gaino-worm. With his powers and abilities he can win this. Inside the volcano things aren't going well.

Shadow punches DoesBot, "WHO CREATED YOU!"

DoseBot changes his weapon hands into hammers and whacks Shadow across the face. Changing his hands again. They're now gun blasters. Chaos turns into a dragon and blasts his fire straight at him. DoseBot falls on the ground. Shadow gets back up and shouts,

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

~PEW~

DoseBot sees the bolts coming for him. He backflips and dodges them. Chaos looks down in horror,

"SHADOW!"

Shadow teleports and kicks DoseBot on the head and teleports back to Chaos, "What?"

"I SEE SYRUP!"

Shadow raises his eyebrow staring: 'Syrup.?' He looks over the edge of the ground in horror yet pissed.

"THAT'S NOT SYRUP, CHAOS! LAVA! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"BUT IT'S YELLOW!"

"SYRUP IS A GOLDY COLOUR! LIKE HONEY!"

"NO! HONEY IS YELLOW!"

While both Chaos and Shadow are auguring. DoseBot gets back up. He looks above him. Sharp rocks dangling like icicles. Lifting his blasted hand,

"Sorry, Ultimate Lifeform and Demon Dog.. It's getting hot in here."

~BOOOOM~

Shadow and Chaos flinch. Their eyes stare over to DoseBot. He waves back at them before disappearing into the shadows. Suddenly all the spiky rocks darts among the ground. Shadow and Chaos jumps in shock.

"We need to get out of here!" Shadow shouts.

"ROUGE AND SILVER ARE NOT HERE!"

Shadow facepalms, "Of course they're not 'S IS WHY WE BATTLED, DOSEBOT!"

"STOP BEING MEAN!"

"QUIT BEING STUPID!"

"I AM SMATER THAN YOU!"

"ABOUT FOOD!"

Chaos gasps in shock and pouts, "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"MORE WILL COME OUT IF YOU DON'T-"

~BOOOM~

~BANG~

Went the sounds of the rocks crumbling against each other. The lava keeps rising higher and higher. Shadow and Chaos NEEDS to get out NOW! Chaos turns into a dragon,

"GET ON!"

Shadow obeys and jumps on Chaos. With his powerful wings he flies away. In the dark shadows a metalled hand stretches out and grabs Chaos's tail. Chaos tries to budge but it didn't work.

"I'M TRAPPED!"

Shadow turns around growling. In the shadows he can see the blue eyes of DoseBot. Shadow aims his hand at the metal arm,

"CHAOS BLAST!"

~PEW~

~PEW~

The blasts hits the arm and breaks it off. Now that Chaos is free he flies up out of the volcano. DoseBot retrieves his broken snapped arm growling,

"Well done, Shadow... Well done."

.

Silver teleports in front of the Gaino-worm and throws out a rock. The Gaino-worm roars at Silver and tries to eat him. The Worm is like the size of the actual volcano. It wiggles around chasing Silver, snarling for the hunger for something to eat.

Silver spots a dragon and Shadow flying out of the volcano. Just then the whole volcanos erupts. The ground is trembling below making the worm wriggle a lot.

Rouge lands near the rocky hill from before panicking, "DEXTER! DEXTER WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Rouge! Is that you!" A voice cries behind her.

Rouge span around, sighing in relief seeing Dexter in cuts and bruises running towards her.

Rouge runs over to him and catches him before he falls. Totally exhausted and tired from all the running.

~TRUMBLE~

~TRUMBLE~

Rouge feels her and Dexter shaking. She looks up near the volcano seeing lava running down. She gasps,

"I hope that jet hurries!"

"D-do you have the C-chaos emeralds.." Dexter coughs.

"Yes! Both of them!" Rouge replies.

Chaos and Shadow lands on the ground. Rouge places gently Dexter down and runs over to them,

"We need to get out of here!"

"I know. But how?" Shadow asks, fixing his gloves.

"Don't worry. There should be a jet heading here in two minutes!"

Shadow groans. Two minutes? Rouge narrows her eyes at Shadow,

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LKKE THAT!"

Shadow gestures himself, "Just already did."

Chaos sits happily gazing back at the volcano as the hot boiling lava is running down the volcano. He cannot help it at a time like this. Dexter, Shadow and Rouge stare at Chaos in confusion. Chaos looks back at the others smiling,

"That syrup looks really nice."

Shadow facepalms while Dexter and Rouge chuckles. That's Chaos for you.

Before they knew it. The Bolter-Beam Jet arrives as it zooms through the air. Rouge smiles in relief,

"Finally! Right. I'll get, Dexter while you, Shadow help, Silver! But hurry! If that volcano explodes we're toast!"

"But how come it isn't exploding now if the lava is already out?" Chaos asks.

"It will! Now let's go!" Rouge orders, helping up Dexter.

Shadow nods and sped off, seeing the smoke blowing out if the volcano. He front flips over a rock and heads for the giant Gaino-worm. With his hover shoes he jumps for the skies and hovers in the air. Silver glances over his shoulder and notices Shadow coming over to him.

"It won't surrender!" Silver groans, using his powers to lift up a giant boulder.

"It doesn't matter, Silver! We need to take it down!" Shadow orders.

"WHAT?! Are you insane! This is one of the last of it's kind!"

"BUT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, SILVER! QUIT BEING NAIVE!"

"HAVE A HEART THEN!" Silver growls, angrily dropping the boulder to the ground creating a boom.

Shadow didn't reply to this. It kinda shocked him. The Gaino-worm roars at both of them. It began to panic with all the smoke surrounding it. Then like a dolphin it dives into the rock hard solid ground and sinks away. Both hedgehogs watches it disappear. Just as everything is going downhill. The volcano creates a loud sound.

~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM~

The smoke grew wilder by the second. Shadow began to cough along with Silver.

"COME ON!" Shadow orders, hovering his way down back to the ground.

.

Inside the jet Rouge waits for Shadow and Silver to arrive. Dexter rests on the bed. Not noticing Chaos glaring at him. Rouge however kept staring at the volcano. For sure that volcano is ready to blow. She keeps looking out of the window for two hedgehogs but no sign of them. The Gaino-worm must of hid itself away from the eruption. Just then voices comes booming into the jet.

"ROUGE LETS GET GOING NOW!"

Rouge span her head from the steering wheel seeing Shadow and Silver sitting on their chairs. "How did you get in without me seeing you's?!"

"The back?" Shadow grimly says, glaring outside hearing the great sounds of the volcano.

Right before their very eyes. The volcano finally broke loose, releasing it's deadly lava into the air like a fizzy drink hitting the floor and spluttering every where once you opened it. Everyone gasps as their eyes shrunk.

~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~

Shadow growls ordering, "ROUGE! GO! NOW!"

Rouge snaps out of her trance and fires up the engine. From the view outside. The lava that's in the air looks like stars falling from the sky. Then burns the surface once it hits. Chaos turns into mouse and runs up Shadow's leg and snuggles into Shadow's chestfur a lesson that Amy got him to do when she was afraid. Dexter woke up from his rest,

"W-Wha? What's happening?"

"We're leaving Planet Secko" Silver replies, "Rouge there's full capacity in the jet. Are you ready to fly?"

Dexter frowns. He really wanted to meet the people of Secko. Amy told him that they're really friendly. Unfortunately today is not the day for new friends.

"Yes! Hold on boys! We're firing up!" Rouge warns, putting the gear in full gear and blasts off.

With Rouge's amazing skills she dodges the jet every time the lava is close to the wings of the jet. Dexter yet again sick with all the spinning. Once the jet finally is past high up in the sky. Finally Team Shadow are heading back to the Blue Typhoon.

* * *

**Yay! Two emeralds found! So I wonder what will happen next? There's not a lot to say but...**

**LOL!**

**And Dark Sonic is too found of Amy... And guys! Feel free to answer**

**Q: In Chapter 10 What was Knuckles and Sonic talking about when Knuckles "had" to change the subject? Explain and be truthful about your answer! (Based after the conversation about Amy)**

**And in the next chapter you will find out the answer. And so far you's are wrong. One got it but it's still not right. **

** BYE!**


	12. Chopped Up Love With No Trust

New story 3 chp12

Chopped Up Love With No Trust

_Amy~ Shadow, Dexter, Rouge, Silver and Chaos returned from their mission. After watching the track on what happened, Tails couldn't find out why the Gaino-worm suddenly attacked just like that. But he went back down to Secko Planet and got some samples of ashes from the volcano, hoping that he'll figure out some answers. I do not know how's he going to do it, but Tails always solves the mystery. Everything always works out, but my hand hurts so much though. Sonic really crushed it, but he would never do that to me. Never. Is he really still angry about Dexter being here?_

Amy heads for the kitchen sink, washing her hands with soap and hot water. She just can't stop thinking of Sonic, the poison, his NEW strength and his temper. He's not the Sonic she knows and cares for dearly... Or more.

Amy sighs, ducking her hands below the counter and pulls out a pan, placing it on the hob and lastly putting a drop of oil in the pan. Now getting a chopping board, with a knife and places it down on top of the board. She goes to the fridge and takes out an onion, placing it on to the chopping board too, with her knife she slides it across the hard layer and peels it off. Then Amy chops the two ends of the onion, slicing the onion away into random bits. She can hear the sound of the pan sizzling. Just as she's about to grab for the chopped up beef in the fridge. She doesn't realize the knife is near her index finger and cuts it as she moves closer to it.

"Gah!" Amy squeaks in shock, seeing the blood dripping off her finger. She runs for the sink and soaks it up with cold water, watching the bloody water flow down the plughole.

After cleaning out her cut and sticking on a blue plaster, she continues making dinner; Amy pours in onions into the pan, stirring it away just to make sure it doesn't stick. Before she knew it the onions are becoming brown. Amy plops in the chopped beef and begins to stir again. Once the beef became brown and adding sliced peppers and pours in the main ingredient; Chili sauce. She stirs it all in. Now all she has to do now is wait for 15 minutes to stir again.

Meanwhile as Amy is reading her magazine, not realizing who's watching her. DoseBot is staring at her, titling his head to side as he stares at her creepily. She flicks another page of the magazine, her eyes either shrunk or got bigger at all the gossip about actors, singers and even life stories. DoseBot places his index finger on his metal lips and hushes.

"Huh?" Amy says, looking up to the window and screams in fright.

It isn't DoseBot. He is no longer standing watching her anymore, but he left something behind. Blood writing saying; 'I love you.' On the non-see through glass.

Amy freezes in horror. She doesn't know to either scream anymore for help or stay where she is. Just then a figure rises behind the window at the other side. Amy tries to scream again, but a voice interrupts the moment.

"Amy?" Knuckles asks, walking into the kitchen.

Amy jumps up, her face is white like a sheet. Knuckles raises his eyebrow in concern,

"Amy, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah! I was just reading the magazine! How's you?" Amy mutters.

Knuckles groans and sits beside Amy, "I'm 'fine.' Not dirty minded or anything..."

"Knuckles you're not dirty minded! Sonic-"

"Sonic nothing! I don't care if this is part of the poison! He's going too far!"

"But we need to be there for him!"

"For HIM? You mean the OTHER him!" Knuckles grunts.

Amy sighs and she snaps her fingers. Chaos flies in as a Robin and lands on the magazine,

"Sonic is in bed sleeping. Nothing happened while I was there. However he did mumble in his sleep."

Knuckles and Amy look at each other; mumbling in his sleep. Knuckles gestures to Amy: 'Told you.' Amy rolls her eyes,

"Good job, Chaos."

Chaos jumps off the counter and lands on the ground, turning back into a dog again. Knuckles sighs and walks out of the room,

"I'm telling you, Amy. Something's up. And it's going to be one hell of a bite when it happens."

Amy groans and turns back to her magazine. Chaos begins to feel in Amy's emotions; Frightened, scared, nervous and anxious.

"Amy, are you okay?" Chaos asks. No reply. Chaos lifts his head to the counter, "Amy?"

"He's gone." Amy mutters, staring at the clean glass window.

"Who's gone?"

Amy looks down to Chaos, her jade eyes shaking to him.

"DoseBot."

* * *

Almost like an hour past. Amy serves the large table with food. From salads, beef burgers, hot dogs, chili dogs, stews, soup and her main Chili Beef. For her sides there are nachos, garlic bread, wedges and many more. She also added salt and pepper with honey 30 minutes before onto the beef, just to give a bit more sweetness. She however can't stop thinking of DoseBot, even though she didn't actually see him, his presence really taunts her to the bone. Chaos is fast asleep; completely tired after the long hard day, snoozing in the corner of the kitchen like a little puppy. Amy is also tired. Maybe once she's finishing cleaning the dishes she can go to bed and it's only the first night.

Amy leans over to the mini microphone and speaks into it,

"Everyone dinner is ready!"

She walks her way over to the cupboards and brings out black simple plates and places them all on the table. The cups are plastic as the blackness shows the fizzy-drink bubbling away. And last of all the silvered knives and forks.

"DID SOMEONE SAY FOOD?" Lola swoops in, clapping her hands together happily.

"Where have you been all day?" Amy giggles, placing the last fork on the table.

"Sleeping! After that long day of unpacking my stuff I fell asleep. How's your hand? I heard about the-"

Amy puts her finger to her lips and hushes Lola quietly, cutting off Lola from saying the rest of her sentence. Lola understands and nods, making her way to the table and sits down.

"Sorry." Lola apologies, feeling guilty.

"Hey, it's alright. I just don't want him coming in here knowing we were talking about him." Amy smiles, noticing Blaze, Cream and Cheese coming in.

"Emm!" Cream and Cheese hums together, "That smells lovely, Miss Amy!"

"Chu!"

"I must say. You really do yourself proud." Blaze smiles, sitting beside Lola.

Amy waves her hand up and down bashfully, "It's nothing!"

Cream sits down on a chair, she taps a chair beside her saying, "Miss Amy will you sit beside me?"

Amy winks, "Of course, Cream! After all! You and I have some catching up to do."

Amy places on the table two large bottles of fizzy drinks. Soon comes in Rouge and Knuckles, holding hands smiling together like a happy couple for once.

"Wow, Hun! This smells gorgeous! You the head chief on my wedding day!" Rouge winks, sitting at the other side of Lola as Knuckles sits beside Rouge.

"Unless you charge me!" Amy winks back, making Knuckles grunt.

"Yeah! Like five rings missy! You're not that much of a professional." Knuckles snorts.

Amy playfully punches Knuckles as she walks by, "Shut up!"

"Hey! Don't bruise the groom! He needs to look his best!" Rouge scolds.

Knuckles mocks to Amy, "Yes, Amy! The Groom needs to look his best!"

Blaze rolls her eyes smiling, looking over to Cream as her and Cheese are giggling at each other. Rouge glares at Knuckles,

"Want a bruise on your eye?"

Knuckles smirks and coolly sits back on his chair, winking at Rouge like a dumb fool. Not like he isn't or anything. Shadow and Silver come in, a bit damp after their showers. Silver and Shadow both inhale the sweet radiant smell of food.

"Ooh~ that smells so good!" Silver licks his lips, sitting awkwardly beside Blaze.

"Not bad, Rose. Though I must say that the presentation is a job well done." Shadow compliments. He always liked Amy's cooking. Ever since his rough tough journey with her, she cooks one of the most amazing meals ever. The bravest un-biological sister he has ever had. However his hypothetical niece Maria is bravest out of them all.

Amy smiles and pats Shadow's shoulder, "Thank you judge, I take those words wisely."

Tails comes marching in, "WHERE IS HE?"

"Where is who?" Lola wonders, taking a sip from her cup.

"DEXTER! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM ALL DAY!"

Just then Dexter comes in, looking terrified and confused. "Tails! I found this in my bedroom!"

Dexter reveals a picture of Sonic and Amy when they were younger. The childhood years. Amy gasps, she runs over to Dexter and gently takes the photo away from him. Her eyes swelling up for some reason. How did the picture get here?

"W-what? H-how..." Amy mumbles.

This picture meant the world to Amy, but it photo wasn't hers. It's Sonic's. She remembers when Sonic got a photo copy of it before he left for two years. Then got a while circled frame for it too. It made Amy thought of those dark times. Dexter places his hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Dex. It's fine. Go sit at the dinner table." Amy said quietly, walking away with the picture in her hands.

"Where were you, Dexter?" Tails asks.

"In my room? Then the showers and stuff. Plus I was looking around in the ship." Dexter smiles, sitting down beside Shadow.

Amy places the picture on the counter. But there's still one more person to see. Where is he? Before Amy turns around seeing Sonic slowly coming into the room. Everyone glances over to him. He just shrugs and sits beside Cream since it is the only chair free. But he wished he didn't; Dexter is facing him. Amy sighs and she puts on her glove, hiding the bruise.

The only thing that made her smile is everyone's faces drooling for the food. Amy stands in front of the table,

"Well dig in everyone!"

Amy doesn't need to tell them twice! Their heads are down with their hands reaching out for the choices. Amy sits beside Cream,

"So, Cream! Any crushes yet?"

Cream shrugs grinning, "Maybe..."

"Oh-Oh! Tell me!" Amy asks happily, grabbing a burger.

Rouge laughs, "Oh~ I wonder who that can be! Joey?"

Cream laughs and shakes her head, "No! He's my friend! Him and I do some videos together and mock people!"

Sonic playfully elbows Cream smirking, "Come on, Cream! Who's your crush? Amy might teach you some tips to catch him."

"Hey!" Amy playfully punches Sonic on his arm as he laughs.

"She's too young for crushes." Shadow grumbles, eating a nacho.

"Ooh~ Shadow! There is nothing wrong with crushes! It's a sign for love!" Lola giggles.

Cream nibbles a chip before saying, "I agree with, Mister Shadow."

Shadow puts his thump up to Cream. Amy rolls her eyes smiling before continuing her meal. Knuckles says to Rouge,

"Well, did you pick the bridesmaid dresses?"

Rouge nods, "Yeah, Blaze helped me with Maria."

"Who's, Maria?" Cream wonders.

"This mongoose we know. She owns the bridesmaids shop." Rouge says, eating some chili beef.

"Sorry I wasn't there, Rouge." Amy apologies.

Rouge shakes her head, "It's fine. Plus I need help with some other things like the color. But I'm sure you will be the judge of that."

Dexter finally speaks. Which makes Sonic groan a little, "How long were you two engaged?"

"A year." Knuckles replies, sounding a little too nice.

"Wow! Well this year has flown by hasn't it?" Silver woos.

Tails agrees, "I know."

"But that is life." Blaze says, "As we grow older. The life itself go faster."

Sonic doesn't know what to eat. Was he allowed to eat solid food? Because the only food he wants is a chili dog! Amy taps his shoulder. Sonic turns his head to her.

"You can have anything you want." Amy says quietly, talking behind Cream's back.

Sonic sighs, "Ames, I'm so sorry. I understand if you're trying to forgive me. Don't force yourself. It's not worth it."

"Sonic, you're my friend. And friends stick together" She smiles sweetly.

("That's what she thinks." Dark Sonic hisses to Sonic, making him quickly look away from her.)

'This is terrible. Soon everyone will be onto me. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and even Shadow are onto me. Everyone else doesn't realize what's going on. Or do they? Tails is really angry with me lately. Thanks to you.' Sonic sighs.

Dark Sonic chuckles in Sonic's head, 'It's not my fault. You can't control me.'

Sonic shouts in his thoughts, 'YOU'RE HURTING MY FRIENDS!'

Dark Sonic snaps, 'YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!'

Sonic says growling inside his thoughts, 'WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU'RE THE EVIL ME!'

Dark Sonic laughs in Sonic's head, 'HA! Me? Evil? You're kidding me right?'

Sonic growls furiously in his mind, 'NO FOR ONCE I'M NOT KIDDING! YOU **ARE** EVIL!'

"Sonic." Tails interrupts Sonic's inside the mind argument.

"Hm?" Sonic turns his head to Tails, "What's up?"

"How was your sleep?" Tails asks bluntly, eating a salad.

Sonic takes a couple chili dogs, "It was good."

'Terrible...' Sonic thinks inside his head, groaning.

And it is terrible for Sonic. He loves sleeping. He can sleep anywhere without complaining, but his sleeping lately has become a big issue. Nobody's knows yet. But they will find out.

"Well. Once we eat we have to talk, Sonic. Did you remember?" Tails asks.

"Yes Tails, I remembered." Sonic sighs, taking the last bite of the chili dog.

"Miss Amy." Cream whispers to Amy, Amy leans over to Cream.

"Yes?" She whispers back.

"What's going on?" The cute rabbit wonders.

"I'll tell you some other time." Amy whispers back before continuing her dinner.

Dexter just keeps gazing at Amy, the way she looks, talks and everything, she's just perfect. Her long pink quills, bright sparkling jades that make him melt, her soft voice echoing right through him and she's just amazing. She doesn't even use makeup and she's gorgeous, stunning, beautiful and the prettiest hedgehog or living thing around. And she doesn't even try.

Sonic feels like puking, staring at Dexter as if he's staring at Eggman's butt. Not like he's seen Eggman's backside but it's something similar. The way he just stares at Amy is unbelievable. This is happening. Dexter is in love with Amy. Sonic just knows it, but it's Amy's feelings that matters. And he hopes it's a no.

Shadow notices Sonic's expression between Dexter. It's quite amusing actually. Just to think that the faker could or can be jealous. Or maybe it's something else. And if Sonic knows something. Shadow will find out.

"Shadow." Lola whispers to Shadow, "Hey, Shadow."

"Yes?" Shadow turns his head to her.

"I have something to tell you. It's about, Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Yes. Maybe you might already know about it."

Shadow glances over to Tails, seeing the young fox looking back at him. Shadow nods,

"Come with us to the meeting then."

* * *

Waiting inside a spare room is Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Chaos and surprisingly Lola. All of them sit in chairs, waiting for the guest to arrive. Knuckles doesn't feel like seeing the guest at all after the showers incident, he didn't even do nothing wrong. Shadow is curious, wondering what's going on in the faker's head, snapping at him like a wild-dog earlier; not trying to offend Chaos in any way. Chaos feels noxious but he feels strange things lately, a threat. Lola feels nervous. Even though it could be something that everyone knew, but it's something that has to be said. Amy is alright, besides Chaos knowing that she's noxious about what's going to happen. And lastly Tails, angry at his older brother.

"Do I have to be here?" Knuckles groans, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"Yes, Knuckles. We need every single detail for Sonic's cure." Tails says grimly, holding his notepad and pen together.

"Where is the faker anyway?" Shadow says, drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

"He said he's at the bathroom so he won't be long. But how come Dexter isn't here?" Lola asks.

"Dexter, doesn't want to be here." Amy bluntly answers.

"Why?" Tails wonders, ready to write something.

"Because he's afraid of Sonic." Amy replies.

Amy watches Tails write what she said down. It's pretty obvious by the way she can see his hand-writing so clearly. Sonic comes into the room, raising his eyebrow seeing Lola and Chaos together. He understands why Chaos is here, but Lola?

"Sit down, Sonic." Tails offers, pointing to the chair between Knuckles and Shadow.

Everyone watches Sonic, their eyes glued to him. He felt very uncomfortable. The most fearful ones are his closest friends: Knuckles and Tails. Sonic knows that he's messing things up pretty bad.

"Alright everyone. This is a meeting about, Sonic. I'll be writing and copying down some of your answers and speeches. It's important if I do this. This will only be about, Sonic and his behavior. Understood?" Tails said.

Everyone nods. Tails says,

"Ok, Sonic. So far I have written things that has happened to you. Everyone else will be saying what they have seen you doing. Tell us, Sonic. What's been happening to you lately?"

Sonic sits back in his chair, "Well, it started off me getting punched out of bed. Then voices were insulting me about losing someone. Then, DoseBot injected me with poison. Then the next morning when, Tails left me on the sofa, I had this cramp around my chest. It didn't feel like a pain from a cut or something, but like I lost something or someone. Like if I'm in rage or... Something like that. It happened again after, Tails and Knuckles came into the room. Tails got into a crap attack and ran for his life! Saying, 'I'm not Sonic.' As I ran-"

"Your dash was a different color." Knuckles interrupts.

"What?" Sonic turns to Knuckles, with his eyes wide.

"It wasn't blue, Sonic. It was like a blackish blue color. Dark blue I should say."

Sonic cannot believe this, even if he's in action Dark Sonic is part of him. Sonic glances over to Tails. The fox is writing that down.

'Crap.' Sonic thinks.

Sonic scratches his head, "Anyway. While I was running. I felt hugely sick, I was too tired to even run. My mind kept frustrating me with insults, the same insults going over and over. Then the chest pains were also at me. When I finally got Tails to a corner, Tails kept screaming for me to go away! But the thing is I didn't do anything wrong! Then when Dexter touches, Tails he was back to normal.

Tails looks up while writing, "That's right, Sonic. Then I told you about what I saw. Explain it to all of us. Or do you want me to." Tails asks.

"You do it." Sonic answers bluntly.

Tails nods,

"Well, all day I have researched something. And the poison that Sonic got is called, 'Hydro-Nomatic.' I'll explain what is does in a minute. However, this poison is able to pass on illusions. And that was what was wrong with me. Though it's strange however. From what Amy told me this isn't just Hydro-Nomatic poison. There's something stronger inside the liquid of the poison."

"What was your illusion?" Knuckles asks, crossing his arms.

"It was me as Dark Sonic." Sonic replies, "Don't deny, Tails. I already know it was me."

"Are you sure?" Tails asks, "It could have been a different-"

"Let me finish explaining what's wrong with me. Ain't that why I'm here?"

"Tell us then." Shadow grumbles.

Sonic groans, "Alright. Tails saw a vision of me as Dark Sonic. It was in my room. I was in bed and Knuckles and Tails were talking to me. I just found out that I was in the blue typhoon. Tails wanted to check up on me. I told him that I was hearing voices. Then he went berserk. He said in the vision that Knuckles was dead. And I was pissed off. Basically I was Dark Sonic then. Then... Then..." Sonic repeats the word but can't finish.

"What, Sonic?" Amy looks over to him, the last out of all people who's making him feel bad.

"Amy, I was holding your head. No body." Sonic says grimly, looking away from her.

Amy feels like slapping herself. Sonic was holding her head? In the vision did he...? No, he wouldn't. She tries to look at him, but too afraid to do even a glimpse. Shadow really wants to punch Sonic. Chaos growls silently,

"Did you do it?"

"Chaos, stop it." Amy snaps, "Control yourself."

'Yeah control yourself...' Dark Sonic whispers darkly into Chaos' head, making Amy and Chaos cringe.

Chaos springs his head up to Sonic, both them and Amy look at each other in confusion. Lola glances over to Shadow. Tails and Knuckles don't know what just happened.

"Chaos? Are you alright?" Tails asks.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Chaos lies, convincing everyone except for Amy. Her eyes narrow at him, maybe it's for the best. Sonic is happy that Chaos lied. For now.

"I don't know if I did it or not. Moving on... Nothing else had happened. But I got very angry with Amy about her bringing Dexter with us on this mission. When I was shouting at, Amy. I had another pain in my chest. Then she told me that Tails brought him here. I was guilty for it. Really I was. I never shouted at Amy or anyone! Whatever... I was back in my room. Amy was getting me lunch... I had another illusion. This is when everything got confusing. I had this HUGE energy of pain. This voice was telling me to protect, Amy. Don't let this 'he' touch her. Then right inside the mirror in my bedroom was, Dark Sonic. He pointed me to the right showing, DoseBot revealing, Amy's headband with blood."

"Wait? You saw DoseBot?" Tails writes this down too.

"Yes. But the night he attacked me. He had blue eyes instead of red. Why is that?" Sonic mutters to himself. "Then when I caught Knuckles with Amy, his name was written on the wall with blood. Knuckles and Amy left me behind. I wanted to know which room was covered in blood. It was Dexter's." Sonic sighs, rubbing together his eyebrows, thinking even more on what happened.

"Was this when you were in outraged with him." Tails asks curiously.

"It wasn't like that. He was blushing about, Amy." Sonic grumbles.

"But is that a problem for him to be blushing about her?"

Sonic looks over to Tails going; 'Who's side are you on?!' But Tails never even paid attention. Amy however felt really weird; Dexter? Blushing about her?

"You pinned him against the wall and threatened him, Sonic." explains Tails.

"Yeah?! And so what?" Sonic asks furiously, getting pissed off with Tails 'detective work' on him.

"You would never do that!" Tails slams the notepad on the table, "Never!"

"He's different!"

"SONIC, JUST LEAVE, DEXTER ALONE!" Amy snaps, getting up from her chair, "You have a problem with him and I don't know why-"

"BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, AMY!" Sonic yells. "LIKE ANY OTHER DUDE WHO WALKS PAST YOU!"

Now he's done it. People will think he's jealous or something. But why would Amy stick up for Dexter instead him? It just wasn't right, or fair. Knuckles gets up from his chair and shoves Sonic back down,

"SIT DOWN AND STAY DOWN!"

Amy is speechless. None of this is making sense! Dexter in love with Amy? Yeah right! They just met! Lola covers her mouth in shock. She can feel and see the tension in Sonic's eyes. Shadow glances over to Tails to continue before things get out of control.

"Knuckles and Amy, explain everything now before Sonic loses it. Thank you, Sonic for this talk." Tails says calmly, hoping for no disagreement.

Amy is just about to speak before Knuckles exclaims, "No problem! Just to get one thing clear I'm not dirty minded! OR A 'SICK CUNT!'"

"Look, Knuckles! You were insulting my... Private area!" Sonic exclaims back, still furious about Knuckles denying everything he said in the showers.

("Hehe, such a lair ain't he." Dark Sonic chuckles.)

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE CHILI DOG CHALLENGE! THE ONE **YOU** MADE UP! WHY WOULD I TALK ABOUT OUR DICKS FOR?" Knuckles snaps, literally screaming over the roof.

"THEN HOW COME I HEARD YOU LOUD A CLEAR, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Sonic growls.

"Sonic... We have proof that, Knuckles was talking about the challenge. He was nowhere near talking about... Uh... You know what I mean." Tails scratches his head before grabbing out an audio player.

"Are you deaf of something?" Shadow mutters.

"No I am not. I heard it loud and clear!" Sonic angrily says, getting angrier by the second. He can just about hear Dark Sonic laughing his head off.

"You ready to hear the real conversation." Tails asks, about to press the 'play' button.

("Yeah... Ready for the shit to play!'' Dark Sonic laughs manically.)

'Shut up, me...' Sonic grumbles inside his head. "Yeah play it…" Sonic answers.

Tails presses the button. Everyone sat comfortably, listening to the voices of Sonic and Knuckles from the machine.

"UGHH!" Sonic groans, "It. Meant. NOTHING! CAN WE AT LEAST DROP THE SUBJECT NOW! YOU ARE NOT HELPING WITH MY PROBLEMS!"

Knuckles sighs. He then says, "Fine... Here's a subject... I can't wait for us to do the chili dog challenge. Because I'm going to win!"

Sonic blushes dramatically, covering his area scolding, "HEY! YOURS IS FATTER!"

"Stands for bigger... For someone who's fast with legs... What about your hips? Haha, since we'll be hula-hooping." Knuckles chuckles.

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow! Sonic why are you getting- AHH!"

"YOU, SICK CUNT!"

~PUNCH~

Tails presses the 'pause' button. Looking over to Sonic, seeing the blank expression across his face. Sonic is dumbfound, he got angry and punched knuckles? Just then, Dark Sonic reappears behind Sonic,

"Ha, ha... Tricked ya."

Nobody can see him except for Sonic. Sonic is furious, he shrieks out of the chair screaming, "YOU!"

Everyone jumps in shock. Seeing Sonic jumping over a chair and attacking nothing. Shadow runs over to Sonic, grabbing his arms back and drags him back to the chair.

"SHADOW, LET ME GO!" Sonic growls.

"WHAT THE HELL, FAKER?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Shadow snarls.

Dark Sonic gets up from the wall, wiping the blood away from his mouth chuckling; "Well I better run. See ya."

Sonic watches Dark Sonic disappearing like dust. How he hated this evil version of him, just hates him. Shadow notices Sonic more calm and releases him slightly. Sonic shrugs Shadow off and walks back to the chair,

"Knuckles, I'm sorry."

"What the chaos to the emerald I guard?" Knuckles raises his eyebrow, "You just took a shit attack and now you're apologizing."

"I was tricked..." Sonic sighs.

"By who?"

"It was him. He must have did something to me to make me think you were talking about 'something'." Sonic sighs, "All of this is caused by-"

"By Dark Sonic." Amy says.

"How did you know?" Sonic asks, lifting his head up to her.

"Because like what you said; you talk to him. And I wasn't angry at you because it wasn't you. It was him."

Tails writes this down, "Sonic. You had everything the poison said it would do; Pains, illusions, bleeding a lot, angry fits and aggressions. The only thing is: Scent of smell and Throwing up."

Chaos then lifts his paw up cutely, "But that's why I'm here."

"For what?" Sonic glances over to Chaos.

"To smell you." Chaos walks over, sniffling Sonic all over from head to foot. Chaos barks in fear, "THAT IS NOT SONIC'S SCENT!"

Chaos's reaction startles everyone. Sonic feels lost, but clearly that's not the blood is it? Tails then says,

"But not throwing up. That clearly shows it-"

"Um..." Lola awkwardly and finally says.

Everyone turns to Lola. She only stares back at one person, Sonic. She clears her throat,

"I saw you throw up... While sleepwalking."

Sonic eyes shrink; sleepwalk? He never sleepwalks in his life! He shakes his head,

"What?! Are you sure-"

"Yes, Sonic. I swear! Here's how it happened."

* * *

**...Lola's** **POV...**

I was heading out of my room. Shadow toured me around the Blue Typhoon just before now. I felt so happy for the first time in forever! Oh I just said a quote from Frozen! Hehe! I merrily walked down the halls; they're so big! I've never been in a mission in space before. It felt so new to me.

"Which one did Shadow say is the bathroom." I wondered, looking left to right, just hoping to see the ladies sign.

I keep walking on down, getting worried if I might not find it in time, not that I'm busting or anything, okay just a little. Then I heard a loud thump. I turned my head seeing what it was. Nothing. I just shrug and walked off.

"Uh!" I moaned, "Where is that bathroom?!"

Then I remembered Shadow said that the bathrooms are shared! Meaning there's only one. I slapped my head like a dopey,

"Seriously, Lol! You need a brain checkup!"

That's my nickname. People couldn't be bothered saying the 'ah' of my name so I'm sometimes called that. Then my luck just appears out of nowhere! THE BATHROOM IS FINALLY FOUND! I fist pump the air and ran for the door.

"Yes!" I cheered, the door wasn't locked as I opened it.

The door flung away from me slowly, seeing the bathrooms for the first inside a ship is truly... AMAZING! The bathroom smells like heaven. The size of the bathroom is massive! I closed the door behind me, running my way over to the toilet.

Moments later after I done my business. I'm just about to wash my hands, pumping the scented strawberry vanilla soap onto my palm.

~bang~

...

~bang~

...

~bang~

My hands are already washed when the last bang hits the door slightly. I turn my head to the door. The bangs kept happening. I was afraid. I dried my hands and head for the door, sliding the lock showing 'green' for open.

"Gah!" I startled in shock, catching Sonic in my arms.

Sonic's body is like carrying a ton of rocks. His head slums back showing his eyes shut, I knew what was wrong with him. Hehe! He never told me he sleepwalks!

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" I asked, now feeling dumb that I asked somebody whose sleeping.

Sonic mumbles something back to me. But I couldn't hear, "Sorry what?"

"Toilet..." Sonic mumbles louder, flopping his head back down to his chest.

So I pushed him lightly back up. He lazily shoves me away and falls straight down at the toilet. I was about to run over to him before he chokes out a terrible noise. 'Oh no.' I thought to myself. He's throwing up.

Hearing Sonic throwing up is terrible. I run over to him and started rubbing his back.

"ACK! Ah...ah... BLLAA-ACCCK!" Sonic pukes, grabbing tightly to the seat of the toilet.

I kept rubbing his back, then I gasped as Sonic lifts his head. Blood. The blood running down his mouth. The whole toilet inside was also covered in blood.

"S-Sonic! Are you alright!?" I screamed.

"T-take me... To bed." Sonic mumbles to me, the blood still running down his mouth.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped away the blood from his mouth, "Sonic, you need help-"

"Take me to bed, Lola." Sonic demands angrily, like if he was awake.

I was so scared. Sonic is sleepwalking and sleep-talking to me. I had to obey. And I couldn't wake him up. I pull down the handle of the toilet. The bloody water flushing before my very eyes.

I took Sonic to bed. I didn't even know what I was thinking. I was afraid. I didn't know what to do as I closed Sonic's door. Walking away like it all just a dream.

...Just a dream...

* * *

**...Normal POV...**

"No…" Sonic hides his face, dreading every moment of this. How it kills him, how Dark Sonic kills him.

Amy and Chaos feel terrible for Sonic. Sharing the same mind they can tell Sonic is suffering. But it's Amy who's feeling the most pain for him. If only he knew.

Shadow worries about Lola. There is no romance between them, but to Shadow, Lola is his sister figure just like Amy. More like daughter like actually. Knuckles feels bad for getting super angry with Sonic. Maybe if he just drops it tomorrow, they'll be friends in no time.

Tails sighs, "I know what I'm dealing with now. Thank you guys. Sonic you can go to bed."

Sonic doesn't even say anything. He leaves the seat just like a light and closes the door behind him. He can feel the fear running down everyone's spine. He's a monster. Like Dark Sonic wants him to be. Sonic stops walking and turns his head, seeing if anyone is coming behind him. No one. His eyes lower slowly before he bumps into Shadow.

"Ump! Shadow?" Sonic looks at Shadow in confusion, "How?"

"I can teleport remember? Come." Shadow demands, walking away.

"Where?" Sonic follows.

"Your room."

* * *

**Hello! GummyGal has updated a chapter for you's all! And now guys... Your answers from chapter... 10 was it? All was wrong! The closest was Adar's answer. But however she failed because; Dark Sonic had tricked Sonic into believing that Knuckles was talking about their Chillidog's down under! XD **

**SO! No; they weren't talking about Amy, that was after.**

**Yes; Sonic was tricked into believing by his "dark" self that Knuckles were talking about personal... Things. **

**Anyway! I'm going to go now! **

**And... **

**...Look forward to Chapter 13...**


	13. Always

New story 3 chp13

Always

Sonic is now wearing a new fresh bandage around his chest. He lays there on the bed as Shadow is writing something down on his dressing table. Shadow scratches his head,

"Sonic, are you surprised I'm not eating the head out of you?"

"Maybe." Sonic lies

Shadow places the pen beside a few pages and looks over to Sonic, "I know something is up. But... How do you speak to Dark Sonic? If you don't mind me asking."

"None of you weren't supposed to know if I haven't told Amy."

Shadow snaps his fingers, "Ahh~ but you did. And then did Dark Sonic got angry and punished you?"

"Yes... Well... Sort of."

Sonic doesn't know what Shadow is getting at. But it seems to be working,

"But what do you mean by that, Shadow?"

"What I mean is that Dark Sonic is using you as his puppet, or the poison actually. However, by the way it sounds, you need to be cured."

Puppet? Really? Is that all Shadow can think of? Though it's true. If Sonic didn't play the way Dark Sonic wants him to be, he'll either punish him or his friends. But it's not the poison driving him mad... is it?

Tails comes running into the room just randomly saying, "How did I do?"

Did Tails just come in like he wasn't angry at Sonic or anything? Shadow nods,

"You did a good job, Tails."

Tails smiles and then notices Sonic's face as; 'WHAT THE?' Tails runs over to the bed quickly explaining,

"Sonic, I know you're confused but don't worry! It was all an act! I pretended to be angry and furious with you the whole time! Just so that you told me EVERYTHING I wanted to know. Don't worry, big brother. I'm always there for you and on your side! And I see why you hate Dexter. Because so do I."

Sonic's chest feels nice and warm for once, his little brother was on his side the whole time. What a man. That's why he loves Tails, because of him, he wouldn't be here right now. Sonic leaps out for Tails and hugs him tightly,

"I love you, Tails."

Tails hugs tightly back, "Sonic, I'll get you better in no time... And I promise all of this will end... Plus I found out how the Gaino-worm you guys have been telling me about escaped."

Shadow stood up from the chair, "How?"

"Something blasted a bolt energy at it. The chemical stained the rocks of the volcano as it was burnt into ashes of the lava while it was erupting. Don't ask me how it works. I'm not that fond of science, but it's the same chemical that-"

"DoseBot." Shadow and Sonic finishes, glancing at each other and back to Tails.

"Exactly. But I don't know who's contacted him! And what's worse! None of the 2-D-1's were there! It's like he destroyed the ones who were following him. They sense everything!"

"Like if DoseBot is tagged?" Shadow wonders to himself.

"Yes, but no. Because he's already a robot. So that means 2-D-1's can track down any robot easily. But I have more bad news."

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asks, sitting up on the bed.

Tails looks to both of the hedgehogs,

"The two Chaos Emeralds are drained out."

* * *

Inside a little room, Cream and Cheese are ready for bed. Cream is wearing her favorite pajamas as Cheese is just wearing his usual little bow. Cream giggles and hops into bed. It's quite late at night for Cream. Though it's only 9pm. Cream cuddles herself well into bed as Cheese snuggles with her.

"Well, Cheese. That is another day finished for us! Did you enjoy it?"

"Chu!"

Cream giggles. She then sits up on the bed and lifts up her bottom pillow, pulling out a teddy bear with a necklace around it. Her eyes lowers at the gold accessory. It turns out to be a locket. She clips it open, showing herself, Vector, Cheese, and the Vanilla. All smiling together like one big happy family. More like once a one big happy family. The loss of her mother gave Cream grief that day. Vanilla was a mother to all. All Cream has now is Cheese and Amy practically for a family. Her friends also, but not the proper ones she would prefer. Cheese speaks to her for attention,

"Chu, Chu..."

"I'm alright, Cheese..." Cream sniffles, closing the locket and turning off the lamp and snuggles into Cheese and the teddy bear.

Cream looks out to the stars from the circled window outside, letting a tear stroll down her cheek. She whispers before closing her eyes,

"Why did you leave so soon?"

In felt like only yesterday.

* * *

2 Years Ago

Near the Acorn Kingdom. A splendid village with calm people walk among the paths. The sun shined, the sky was bright, the clouds always stayed white and the grass was always green. However, the out boarder had men guarding, but it didn't matter when harm was far from gone. Near by the end of the hill, a white medium sized cottage with flowers everywhere, a young cream colored rabbit and a chao boom their way out of the door.

"Do you see her, Cheese?" Cream asked Cheese.

"Chu, chu!"

They looked around themselves, seeing if something or someone is there watching them. They didn't notice a figure standing at the side of the cottage, moving quietly over to Cream. She shrugged,

"Hmm... I don't see her anywhere... Huh-AH!"

Cream squealed as the figure ticked her, laughing. The figure is a woman rabbit, tickling Cream even more as she squeals in laughter. Cheese chu's in happiness while he watched Cream having fun.

"Ma-Makayla! Ha, ha! Lemme go!" Cream laughed, trying to break herself free.

"Not unless you tell me where the cookies are!" Makayla laughed, tickling even more.

Makayla is Cream's unknown sister until last year when they met for the very first time in Mobotroplis. Makayla also reunited with her lost boyfriend, Sparky the Hedgehog, now a great known warrior with Cream and the others. Makayla has grown into a pretty fine young woman. She finally reunited with her little baby sister and her mother, Vanilla. Things are much better and easier. However, she still has to stay with her father sometimes, but as long Cream is around. She has nothing to worry.

Makayla let go of Cream, "Looking forward to see mother again?"

Cream and Cheese nods happily, "Yes! I cannot wait to see her!"

Vanilla; Cream and Makayla's mother was on holiday with Vector the Crocodile. It had been a year since they had been together and for their anniversary they went on holiday to 'JangoLand.' One of the hottest places in the world.

Makayla sat down on her little wooden bench, smiling, "She gave me a call twenty minutes ago saying that she's on the airplane now. Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Yup!" Cream said, sitting beside Makayla and cuddling her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, don't worry, I'll see you on your birthday! Plus, you've been very good so I got you a little something."

Makayla pulled out from her jacket a little golden pink teddy bear. Cream and Cheese's eyes brighten up in joy. Cream covered her mouth in shock at the cuteness and adorableness of this little teddy.

"Oh, sister, I love it! Thank you." Cream hugged Makayla.

Makayla giggled and hugged Cream back, stroking her little head. "You look so much like mother."

"And you look like father." Cream said back, snuggling into Makayla.

Cheese sat on the bench with a cute expression. She loved it when Cream is happy, especially with her big sister. Makayla was 19 years of age, but she acted like 10 whenever she was with Cream. They just loved each other.

Cream then heard a sound of a horse cheering its call up on a hill. Both she and Makayla looked up to the hill. There on the very top of a hill is a silver horse and a black hedgehog riding on top. The horse galloped down the hill free like the wind.

"There's your ride." Makayla giggled, heading her way into the cottage.

Cream watched the rider and the horse racing their way down the steep hill. But Cream knew the rider very well. For his name was Sparky the Hedgehog. He'd matured a lot over a year, grown a lot too. Sparky lightly pulled the reins to his right side and made the horse turn right. He made the horse slow down as he pulled slowly back and raised himself up and down, making the horse go into a nice smooth trot.

Sparky and his horse halts in front of the cottage. Sparky swung himself off the horse and landed the ground, turning to Cream, smirking.

"Are you all set, Cream?"

"Yes, Mister Sparky! Ready to go once Makayla hands me my stuff! Do you have everything, Cheese?"

"Chu chu!" Cheese twirled around happily.

Sparky chuckled. Cream had never changed, she's always cute, funny, adorable, and sweet and just like her sister. Cream and he gained a great friendship since the first time they met. Whenever he returned home from his crazy two year adventure, he went back to his job of protecting the village. He's one of the greatest archers in Mobius, and will always be just as great as Rob 'O the Hedge.

"How long until you think we'll be back, Mister Sparky?" Cream asked

"Well, I'm not good with guessing, but sooner than you think." Sparky smiled

Makayla walked out of the cottage with a butterfly bag in her hands. She handed it over to Cream and hugged her,

"I'm going to miss you Cream."

"Don't worry sister, I'll see you soon." Cream said, snuggling into Makayla.

_Cream~ I didn't want to leave Makayla and Sparky, but I miss my mother terribly and I just can't wait to see her. And of course Amy! She and I have been doing crazy things lately! Went to the beach, went down shopping, checked cool news places and fought along with Sonic and the others against Eggman! But when I'm with Sparky and Makayla, they teach me cool stuff! I'm no archer though, but learning science and math is so much fun when Makayla teaches me. We would all go star gazing once in a while, and last night I had a BBQ with them. But I don't like saying goodbye._

Cream let go of Makayla and walked over to Sparky. He helped her up on the sandal and pulled himself up too. Makayla gave the bag up to Cream. Cheese jumped into a little side pocket of the butterfly bag and made his little cute noise.

"Ready to go, Cream?" Sparky said, checking his girth

"Yes, Mister Sparky." Cream smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist

Makayla and Sparky shared a short kiss.

"Make sure you don't get lost, Sparky." Makayla giggled smirking, folding her arms.

Sparky chuckled rolling his eyes. He was lost the last time he dropped Cream back home. He had to ask many people for directions. That's what happens when you don't pay attention to where you're going.

"See you later, Cream and Cheese! Look after yourselves now, and tell mother and Vector I said hello!" Makayla waved

"Bye big sister!" Cream waved back

"Let's go! Hold on tight, Cream!" Sparky called, squeezing the horse's stomach with his feet in the stirrups and made the horse gallop away.

Sparky loved racing with his horse; Cookie. With amazing jumping skills, he was able to jump over large fences like no other. Cream also loved riding with Sparky and Cookie. The speed is amazing, it may be nothing like Sonic, but it's just about right for having a spectacular time!

Makayla waved them away, smiling as she watches the most important people in her life disappearing up in the hill.

"Goodbye." Makayla said, quietly smiling.

.~.~.

On their journey; Sparky, Cheese and Cream galloped past many towns and villages. At the speed Cookie was going they'll be home around nighttime. They galloped through the hills, fields, forests, towns and cities. They galloped past Mobotroplis, the bright shining emerald colors and merry people dancing.

With the forests in different colors at every turn, the trees like a size of a tower, and river sparkling away by the sun shining down between the trees.

The afternoon was Cream's favorite however. Whenever she and Sparky ran past a flower field, all the butterflies flew high in the air in all sorts of all colors. Then all the birds above her tweeted their little songs to her. Plus it's livelier when it's the afternoon.

Cream started to recognize the surroundings as it became the evening. With the same trees and grounds. She knew where she was.

"Sparky, we're home!"

"chu chu!"

"Yeah you're right, Cream!" Sparky said, pressing onwards against the Cookie's stomach making him go faster.

Before Cream knew it, she could see Angel Island. Sparky went there once when he first dropped Cream home. It was such a moment for him. Cream started to notice the wild life spring into life itself. Like if the birds were dancers, just watch them sore in the sky. And the butterflies are like leafs in the breeze of the wind. And the flowers swaying from side to side as Cookie galloped past them.

People said that the trees spoke to special people, or gifted for that matter. And Cream could just hear the sounds of them singing in harmony along with the wind accompanied by the grass and birds.

"Home at last." Cream whispered to herself, gazing up to the white pictured clouds.

.~.~.

Sparky began to notice a big house in front of him as his horse trotted down the pebbled path. Cream also noticed the house, she grinned, cheering;

"We're here!"

It's already the evening as the sun is ready to heads off to sleep for the night. Cream is extremely tired, but the excitement on seeing her mother kept her well awake. Cheese popped his little head out of the pocket of the bag and seen the house too. Cheese and Cream both looked at each other happily and smiled at one another. Sparky chuckled,

"Glad to be home, Cream?"

"Yes, Mister Sparky! I missed mother so much." Cream said, thinking of Vanilla.

"I don't see her home yet though. Maybe you and I can talk about some of those 'crazy' adventures you always have." Sparky smirked suggesting, always loving hearing Cream's stories.

Cream's eyes shot up in amazement! Adventure! ...You mean JOURNEY! She remembered The Book World! She grinned,

"Yes, Mister Sparky. I do have 'A Wonderful Journey' to tell you."

Sparky's ears sprung up and turns his head to the little rabbit, "You do?"

"Chu chu!" Cheese beamed up from the bag, snuggling into Cream.

Cream gazes at Cheese before she looked back at Sparky, smiling,

"Well, it all started on my Birthday..."

.~.~.

As the cab drove down the road, the lights flickered off as it reached 'The House of Cream's Mother.' The black blued sky with little stars in the air glimmered high in the sky with the moon also.

"That will be twenty rings." The driver said, reaching his palm to the back of the cab.

The crocodile groaned and handed the twenty rings to him. The driver takes the money and doesn't say a word after that. As the two figures are out of the cab with their bags, the cab drove off leaving smoke behind. Crocodile grumbled,

"That's all of my holiday money gone."

"Oh don't worry Vector, dear." A woman rabbit giggles, grabbing hold of her stuff

Vector takes it before her blushed at her. It was obvious who this rabbit was. It was Vanilla the Rabbit. She hasn't changed at all, she smiled very sweetly as she gazed at her house. She raised her eyebrow as the lights were on,

"Is Cream not home yet?"

"Don't worry, Vanilla. We can surprise her once we get you in the house." Vector said, walking his way to the house, "Especially about what the doctor said about your arm."

Vanilla looked down to her left arm covered in bandages. She stroked them, feeling the bandages.

"Vanilla, are you coming?" Vector called, ready to unlock the door.

"Coming!" Vanilla walked over to Vector, just as he was about to unlock the door.

Three figures inside the house heard the sound of the door knob twisting. All three hide behind the sofa, waiting for the upcoming guest.

As Vanilla turned the light on in the house, all three figures sprang up, shouting;

"SURPRISE!"

Vanilla and Vector startled in fright as the three figures scared them both. Realizing who the figures are, Vanilla spread her arms out happily,

"Baby!"

"Mother!" Cream cried happily too, flying her way over to Vanilla and hugged her.

Cheese flew over to and cuddled between them both. Sparky walked off from behind the sofa and walked over to Vector, smirking. Cream felt so happy right now. She loved her mother more than anything. She meant the world to Cream.

"I missed you so much, mother!" Cream said happily.

"I missed you too, Cream." Vanilla replied, letting Cream go, "How are you, Cheese?"

"Chu chu!"

Vector then gave Vanilla a hug smiling, "I better get going, Vanilla. The boys said they wanted to see me once I get back. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Oh, Vector dear I'll be just fine."

"If you say so. See ya, Cream! I got you a present! And goodbye, Sparky." Vector waves goodbye and leaves the house.

"Bye." Cream and Sparky said at the same time.

Sparky then realized the time and then nods, "I better get home myself. Makayla might be worried about me. I'll see you, Cream!"

Cream hugged Sparky. She really hoped she'll see him soon. He smiled at her and walked for the door. Vanilla ran over and stops him before he opens it,

"Sparky, how is Makayla?"

"Oh she's grand. I hope you had a lovely holiday."

"I did." Vanilla smiles, "But I got something for her."

Sparky raised his eyebrow as she gave him a necklace. He smiled as he lifted his head up to her, "She'll love it."

Vanilla nodded, "I hope so. Goodbye Sparky."

"Goodbye Vanilla. Bye Cream and Cheese!"

"Bye!" Cream waved happily goodbye.

"Chu chu!"

Sparky closed the door behind him. Vanilla then turned over to Cream. Their eyes meeting. She walked over to Cream and Cheese,

"And I got something for you too."

Cream looked down to see a little cute teddy bear right in front of her. Her eyes beamed in utter happiness at this gift. But this gift wasn't just any gift. This meant something different, she took the teddy and cuddled it.

"Thank you mother!"

"Do you like it?" Vanilla giggled, sitting down on the sofa.

"I love it! Do you, Cheese?"

Cheese nodded at her, "Chu!"

Cream sat beside Vanilla and cuddled her along with Cheese and her new little teddy. Vanilla loved hugging her daughter, it made her feel like she's holding the brightest most shiniest star in the universe.

"Aren't you going to name it?" Vanilla asked.

"Not yet! I want to give it a name that means to something." Cream said, cuddling to Cheese and the teddy. Cream then noticed the bandaged arm and asked "Mother, what happened to your arm?"

Vanilla almost forgot about her arm and glanced over to it, "Oh~ A little red spider called a, 'Jacko-Mint Spider' is a bit poisonous. So I had to hurry to the hospital, but don't worry. The doctor said that the poison is out of my systems."

Cream and Cheese's eyes shrunk in horror. A poisonous spider bit her? Without them knowing? Vanilla realized that her daughter was a little frightened and wrapped her arms around her saying happily,

"Don't you worry, Cream. Nothing will ever happen to me. I promise you that."

Cream then slowly loses the worry and looked up to her mother smiling, "You promise?"

Vanilla kissed her daughter's forehead and stroked her ear, "I promise."

.~.~.

_Cream~ It's been two weeks since mother returned. And she's been acting strange lately. She's been sleepy, tired, always exhausted, not planting any flowers, telling Vector she's sick all the time, throwing up at night and she even slept till five in the evening. I'm very worried about her, I hope she's okay. I need to tell Amy right away though. But I'm worried about leaving mother if something happened. Maybe if I tell Cheese to stay with mother and he can warn me if something happens... Yeah... that's what I'll do!_

Cream ran out of her bedroom and ran down the stairs. Lay there on the sofa is Vanilla, looking pale and dreadful. She's been really showing up her tiredness for almost week. Cream didn't like it at all. She had said that it's best if Vanilla went to the doctor. But Vanilla would just deny it and say; 'no it's alright' or 'no I'm fine don't worry about me.' Cream sighed and then said,

"Mother, I'm going to see Amy! Is that alright with you?"

Vanilla didn't reply, she stared daydreaming like a statue at her cup of tea. The tea looked just as cold as her. Cream tried again,

"Mother?"

Vanilla snapped out of her thoughts, "Uh! Yeah-yeah that's fine dear..."

Before Cream even moved an inch, Vanilla was already back into her deep thoughts. Cream noticed Cheese ready to follow her. She put her hand up, telling him to stay with Vanilla. Cheese nodded and then stayed where he was.

Cream opened the door and ran her way to Amy, she'll know what to do.

.~.~.

"So you're telling me that she was bitten by this spider and now she's been acting strange?" Amy asked, eating an apple.

Cream was already with Amy at her little cottage. Many people come here to talk with Amy for many reasons. And today it's Cream's turn.

"Yes, Miss Amy. I don't know what to do." Cream flatly said, drinking her cup of juice.

Amy then stroked her chin, she never thought Vanilla would be sick for 'that' long. Maybe it's a cold. But Vanilla was always better within a few days. Or maybe it's after coming back from holiday and the temperature got the better of her. But it doesn't sum up. Maybe it's the side effect of the spider.

"I really don't know Cream. I never remembered Vanilla being deeply sick before. I'm sorry I'm not that much help, Cream." Amy apologized.

"No don't worry, Miss Amy. You're really helping me. But still..."

Amy took Cream's hand, smiling, "I'm here. You know that right?"

"I know." Cream smiled, "I-"

"CHU-CHU-CHU-CHU!" Cheese chu's in panic, flapping to Amy and Cream like a crazy fly. Cream and Amy narrowed their eyes in confusion at Cheese's entrance. How did he even get in?

"What's wrong with him?" Amy wondered.

Cream then asks, "Cheese, what's wrong!?"

"CHU-CHUUUU!" Cheese's eyes watered.

Cream then realized what Cheese was talking about. How can she be so stupid! Her eyes watered as she jumped out chair and raced her way out of the door,

"MOTHER!"

Amy didn't know what was going on. But she knew for sure that it's not good! She ran over to living room and grabbed her phone on the arm of the chair and dialed a number, she knows just the hedgehog for emergencies.

"Hey, Ames what's up-" Sonic said in the phone before Amy shouted down the phone.

"SONIC, RUN YOUR WAY TO VANILLA'S! SOMETHING HAPPENED!"

Amy hung up the phone and turned to Cheese, "Come on, Cheese!" She shouted and ran off.

"Chu chu!" Cheese cried, following Amy.

.~.~.

Cream arrived at the house, the door was already open as she ran in. Spinning around, looking for a figure, she finds her mother lying there lifelessly on the sofa, the tea smashed all over the floor. Cream's eyes watered as she screamed,

"MOTHER!"

Cream ran over to her, letting the tears stream down her cheeks like a water fall. She felt Vanillas cold cheek, it startled her and backed away. Cream heard the sound of a large boom as Sonic skidded in the room,

"What's going on?!" Sonic panicked. He noticed Vanilla lying there on the sofa and Cream crying in fear, "VANILLA!"

Sonic's sped over and stopped right in front of the two, lifting Vanilla into his arms in bridal style before Amy came sprinting in.

"Sonic, is she alright?!"

"She's not breathing! Stay here with Cream and I'll call you back!" Sonic ordered, zooming off with Vanilla in his arms: completely unconscious... Or worse.

"MOTHER!" Cream squealed, trying to run after Sonic before Amy caught her into her arms.

Cream was like an insane animal as she tried to break her way through. She wanted to see her mother. She wanted to KNOW what's wrong with her! Amy's strength took the better of Cream and she gave up in her arms, crying. Amy stroked her little head and hushed her sweetly, trying to calm down the little scared rabbit. Cheese came flying down the stairs with the little teddy bear and the necklace that Makayla and Vanilla gave Cream two weeks ago. Amy then took the bear and necklace and showed it to Cream. Cream took both objects and hugged them tightly. She clipped the locket necklace around the teddy bear's neck and sobbed,

"Oh~ mother please be alright..."

.~.~.

_Cream~ I've waited five days. Mother has been in the hospital along with me, Vector, Amy and of course, Knuckles, Tails and lastly Sonic. I never left the hospital at all. The doctors and nurses tried to ask me to go home and rest. But I just said no because I want to stay with my mother no matter what. She's awake and all. However, everything to her is very hard for her. But the doctor... Saying those horrible words that won't leave my head;_

_"I'm sorry, Vanilla the Rabbit. But that Doctor back from your holiday was wrong about the poison. It was still in your system. He must have done the tests wrong, but we are terribly sorry to inform you that you don't have much long to live. With the poison poisoning every part of your body. If finally reached your heart and slowly it's dying out. Vanilla the Rabbit... You only have a couple of hours to live... We are terribly sorry."_

_Cream~ I remember those words so well. Vector kept denying everything that was said. Amy didn't know what to do and cried like I did. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were also almost in tears. But my mother kept smiling, why though? It's like she was ready for this. But I'm not. I love her. She's my everything... I'll be lost without her... She believed in me to do amazing things. Mother please don't go... Don't leave me in the dark..._

In the hospital room, where everybody stood around the bed where Vanilla rested quietly. Almost everybody's eyes were red by all the tears running down their cheeks. The silence of grief ready to be unleashed among them all. Some of them were told to wait outside. And all that remained was Cream, Vector, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic. You see, Sonic had a bond with Vanilla just as much as Cream. He knew her for years since before he started becoming a hero. He even met Cream when she just a newborn with Uncle Chuck, and Vanilla was like his Fairy Godmother, who just ran out of wishes...

Cream was sitting beside the bed, her big brown eyes stared back at her mother's dead dull eyes.

Vanilla turned her head stiffly to Vector, seeing the tears strolling down his cheek, "Don't cry Vector..."

Vector mumbled, his voice crackling. "B-but I need you."

"Don't worry, Vector... I'll always love you and always be by your side." Vanilla's soft fragile voice told him, getting weaker and weaker with every word she said. "Look after yourself, dear..."

Vector walked over and kissed her forehead whispering, just letting the tears fall. "I promise... And I love you…"

"Love you too."

Vector then backed away. Knuckles went over and patted his back, looking at him with soft eyes saying: 'It's alright buddy... It's alright.' Vanilla then turned her head to the other three boys. Her three little heroes,

"Come here."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stepped over. Looking at her as if they were losing their mother too. She always believed in them, no matter how dangerous the adventure they may be. She always knew they returned. She remembered helping Uncle Chuck raising Sonic, how those days made her feel young. Sonic would never question about the bad things, always the happy thoughts. He still does. Tails is a child Vanilla admires for, his brains and talents really made him stand out in the team. For Cream's age but younger, he truly is gifted. Knuckles is her grumpy bear, how she would laugh how he complained about the littlest of things, but connected so well with wildlife and nature around him. Her three musketeers, her little bears and her little heroes.

"I'm so proud of you all. Over the years you've grown into strong, handsome and amazing men. I'm proud of every single one of you. Tails…" Vanilla said slowly, noticing Tails' eyes water a little.

"Yes, Vanilla?" Tails mumbled, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Don't cry, Tails. You are the most talented, smartest and wisest boy I ever met. I'm glad that Sonic encountered you. I think it was a sign to have his little guardian by his side and direct him the right way."

The boys chuckled at Vanilla's words, Vanilla smiled slightly. She loved seeing them happy. It made her happy too.

"And I know for sure that you'll have an amazing future. I hope you'll always remember that.

"I will, Vanilla... Thank you for everything." Tails sniffed, looking at Vanilla with his blue eyes bloodshot.

"No. Thank you." Vanilla smiled, turning her head to Knuckles.

Knuckles' expression was like Tails, his eyes slightly puffy. He may be an adult, but there's nothing wrong with a man to crying, especially the Guardian of The Master Emerald.

"Knuckles, my little stump. I'm very proud of you also. For someone who's a tough as a rock. I know inside that you're a sweet softy. And now you're with, Rouge. I couldn't be happier for you." Vanilla said.

Knuckles hated when somebody was making him feel special. He didn't know either to smile or just keep still. Knuckles shook his head and smiled to Vanilla, letting a tear that's been waiting to fall onto Vanilla's hand to say; 'Thank You.'

Sonic was last. Now this was harder for everyone just as much as it was for him. But Vanilla knew him as much as anybody. He would always come to her. Always ask for help sometimes. He lifted his eyes to her, trying to smile,

"Vanilla, I can't thank you enough for everything... Without you... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Really, tha-"

"Sonic, why must you say thank you? No, Sonic. It's me who should say thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be able to raise Cream without the help of you and Charles. I'm so grateful that you made my days worth while. I remember when you were only six you said you wanted to become the greatest hero in Mobius. And look at you... Not only a hero but a handsome, charming fellow. Sonic, I know I'm not your mother. But you'll always be a son to me. Just as all of you." Vanilla looked at all of the three boys, "With Special talents like no other, the brains, the strength and the speed. And I'm so thankful to The Lord of Mobius who blessed me to help raise you all... Sonic."

Sonic looked to Vanilla, the tears running down his face. Like Knuckles, he didn't know what to do. But the words of Vanilla's voice flows in his mind, like a song.

"Yes Vanilla?"

"Look after yourself... And I hope one day you'll meet the most beautiful woman in the world. And not just run... But live." Vanilla coughed, Sonic and the others were startled a bit and leaned closer to her.

Vanilla felt like she was losing air. Cream and Cheese hated seeing this, it really hurt them. Vanilla could feel her heart tiring, losing its rhythm. She finally controlled it and turned her head to Amy. It's time that she knew...

"Amy dear..."

Amy's eyes lightened up to Vanilla, but not as bright as they were before. The boys backed away, letting Amy stand where they were. She loved Vanilla, practically Vanilla to her is her mother. Amy's eyes were streaming badly like a waterfall. Vanilla reached out for her head, Amy took it and held it tightly.

"Now Amy... You are something special. I remember when you were so little. Whenever I lost Makayla... I didn't know what it will be like without her. But you were there. You were always there. You've gotten so gorgeous over the years, I can just image what you're mother looked like... But to me, you are 'my daughter.' Thank you Amy… For looking after my Cream throughout the missions... Your crazy adventures and being her best friend in the whole wild world. But... P-please." Vanilla muttered, letting her own tears run.

Amy cracked, "Y-yes, Vanilla..."

"I want you to sign Cream under your name."

Everyone's eyes shrunk. Vanilla wants Amy to adopt Cream? But how?

"Let me explain, Amy." Vanilla said, "The Boarder won't allow Cream to be with Vector because he isn't married to me. And the Boarder is accepting only you because of your past actions. And I trust you with all my heart... P-please, Amy Dear... If you don't accept the offer... They'll take Cream to a care home until she's fifteen... And she'll have to attend a boarding school..."

Cream was out of words. The Boarder will take her away? Amy and everyone else were speechless. Amy had to make a tough decision. Cream could see it in her eyes, pressure. Amy only turned 16, means she's allowed to take Cream under her care. And if Amy accepted this; They'd be sisters, but not through blood, but through the Boarder's golden piece of paper. Amy lifted her head up to Cream, she turned to Vanilla saying sniffling,

"I accept... I'll take care of, Cream. For you and for Cream…"

Vanilla broke her lips into a smile, relieved and happy. She believed in Amy with all her heart put together, and what's left of it.

"Thank you, Amy. Thank you so much."

"Don't Vanilla-"

Cream lost it. She couldn't lose her mother. Not now. Not ever. Her tears flowed out of her as she screamed,

"P-please, mother! Don't die! There must BE a way! You can't leave me! Not now! I need you! You mean everything to me! YOU believed in me! Made me become a hero myself! But really I'm no hero without you! You always knew I'd came back, and you were right! I want you to be right beside me all the time. Mother, please! D-don't..."

This was breaking everybody's heart, the pain ached them inside. Amy let her tears fall and walked over to the boys, but it was hurting Cream the most. No child deserved pain like this. Never. Cheese was also sad for Cream, watching his best friend in grief. Vanilla let a tear slide down her cheek,

"Baby, don't cry... I'm here. Sshh…" Vanilla hushed, "You're a big girl now... A-and watching you from day one made me a hero myself. When I lost your father, I was very sad... Depressed. And you rescued me when you came to the world. And in your sweet eyes, I see myself every time... You are my miracle Creamy... My miracle. I remember when you wrapped your little hand around my finger... I almost gave up on everything... But you... My gorgeous daughter. Made me realize that there's always hope. I know you'll have an amazing future Cream..." Vanilla felted weaker by the second, it was almost time.

"Mother..." Cream muffled.

"Cream, dear... See your heart?"

Cream nodded, seeing Vanilla placing her hand on her chest.

"Listen to it... It whispers... So listen to it closely... For that's where I'll be... Always..."

Vanilla lifted Cream's hand and tried to move it to her lips. Everyone's eyes shrunk as they saw Vanilla struggling. As Vanilla's soft lips touched Cream's hand. Suddenly, Cream's hand dropped down, her head slamming on the pillow and tilting slowly. Leaving her beautiful eyes shut. Vanilla the Rabbit's heart began to slow down... She felt calm. No pain... Like if she's been freed from a cage. She took her last breath, hearing the last ever sound of everyone's gasp. Her vision of blackness changed into white. Her heart stopped. Cream's heart also stopped. For her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit. Is dead.

Amy cracked a scream, almost falling before Sonic caught her, hugging into her as she burst out crying. Tails covered his mouth, letting the tears stream down his face. Vector fell to his knees, like if crystals were running down his eyes, slamming his palms to the ground he cried in agony. Knuckles stormed out of the room, seeing the rest of the gang looking at him. Everyone knew what happened from after Amy's scream. Rouge ran over to Knuckles and hugged him.

Cream the rabbit felt lost. Her eyes began to fill up in tears. Her heart dropping into a sudden rhythm. Looking at her mother, lying there peacefully. But Cream didn't want this. She leaped up to the bed where Vanilla's body lies and hugged the body tightly,

"MOOOOOOTTTTTTHHHEEEEERRRR!"

.~.~.

Hours felt more like minutes to Cream. Everyone finally went home. The only people that stayed were Amy, Vector, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic. Cream held tightly to Vanilla's cold hand. It was only them two in the room. Cream had lots of flashbacks of her past with Vanilla. So much pain hit her heart. How could she forget this? Losing her mother like this? Cheese had fallen asleep, making Cream feel even lonelier. But she wasn't lonely. Vanilla was there, but only her body she left behind.

"I'm sorry..." Cream whispered, lifting her puffy eyes up to Vanilla's face, "For not being there whenever you needed me. Not supporting you if you were sad... And being bad... I didn't mean it... Uh?"

A few nurses came into the room. Cream knew what was going on. Amy and Tails also came in. Cream backed away. She thought the nurses were tiding up, but she was wrong. They pulled out the wheeled bed that Vanilla's body rested on and pulled it out of the room. Cream's words finally escaped her mouth,

"W-where are they t-taking, m-mother?!"

Cream ran for it. Amy tried to catch her but failed. Tails was startled as Cream dodged him. Amy tried to chase after her, she stopped by the door screaming,

"CREAM! COME BACK!"

Cream was running for her life. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not now! She dodged all the nurses, doctors and other members of the staff. She didn't care right now if she bruised parts of her body.

The nurses headed the bed down to an empty hall. Down by the end of the hall was a room saying, 'Mortuary.'

.~.~.

Sonic walked through the hallways, his eyes slightly puffy. He tried to calm down Vector for the past half an hour. And now he was checking up on Cream. 'Poor kid...' Sonic said in his thoughts. He lifted his eyes up seeing Amy panicking,

"HAVE YOU SEEN CREAM?!"

"No why? Is she not with you?" Sonic asked.

"THE NURSES TOOK VANILLA AWAY AND CREAM WENT AFTER-"

Sonic's eyes shrunk, "You don't think-" Sonic cut himself and dashed away.

.~.~.

Cream was already running down the halls, seeing the same nurses opening the door to the Mortuary room. Her heart was pounding dramatically, she was almost there. Everything felt in slow motion. Every step she took made her heart jump.

With Sonic's great speed, he appeared at the corner of the hall and ran for Cream. Like slow motion, Sonic reached out for her. Cream didn't even notice Sonic and kept on running. It's like chasing a toddler from running away from you. Just as the nurses closed the doors of the Mortuary room. Cream squealed,

"SSTTOOPP- AH!"

Cream gasped as Sonic's arms clung onto her and stopped her from running. She tried to break herself free from Sonic's grasp. He had to kneel down to the ground to completely stop her.

"NO! MOTHER! LET MY MOTHER GO! AHH!" She squealed, slapping Sonic's arms to let go of her.

She stopped screaming. Hearing the sound of the doors locking up. All was silent. Sonic knew why Cream was here. He couldn't believe this day had come... Vanilla's death. It wasn't fair for Cream.

"Cream, look at me." Sonic said, turning Cream over as her tears streamed down her face. "Now I want to tell you something. You're a brave girl and you know it. It's hard I know. But Vanilla would not want you to be like this. You have us now. And especially Amy. Vanilla will always be proud of you. And now it's time for you to prove that you 'will' make her proud."

Cream coughed up some tears and hugged Sonic. He hugged her back, lifting his head up to the doors at the end of the hall. He knew she's now in a better place, watching over Cream to become a beautiful young girl. He knew for sure that he'll see Vanilla all the time... Through Cream's eyes.

"She'll always be proud."

...

**R.I.P. Vanilla the Rabbit.**

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope I made some tears in your eyes! That is what happens when you listen to too much sad songs. Speaking of song, search up; "in my daughters eyes" **

**and that song made me cry!**

**PLUS CHECK OUT BEHIND ITS THORNS **

**AANNNNNNNNDDD I GOT A YOUTUBE CHANNEL! SO PLEASE GO ON MY BIO AND GET THE LINK! **

**Leave a review and what not (and tell me if yoU checked me out on youtube) **

**BYE**


	14. Rival Vs The Heart

New story 3 chp14

Rival Vs the Heart

**Mobius**

Fools. That's what Sonic and the gang are, fools. Eggman's done it. Now is his chance. He walks to his desk, chuckling evilly away to himself. He's done it, now it's time to celebrate.

"Cubot, Orbot, get over here." Eggman demands.

Eggman is much older than he was before. He has some grey hairs in his moustache, wrinkles on his face, but still wearing his regular suit like back in the good old days.

Two robots come in from the main door. One is yellow and one is red.

"Yes, Boss?" Orbot says, who is the red robot.

"I've done it. I, Doctor Eggman, has done it! HO, HO, HO! I DONE-" Eggman coughs suddenly, leaning down, trying to stop.

Eggman grew desperate over the years. He dreams about making his empire, but it never happens. Sonic always stops him at the last second, always. But finally today is the day! He finally stops coughing and stands up straight, smirking, fixing his grey hexagonal-shape protective goggles, chuckling

"Now that Sonic and the others are in space searching for the 'fake Chaos Emeralds.' I'll be here with the 'real Chaos Emeralds' and take over the world! Ho, ho... I've done it… I've done it now I tell you!"

"Great job, Boss!" Cubot claps for Eggman.

"Is he here however?" Eggman asks, placing his hand on his desk, looking at this creation on the computer screen.

~Clink~

Cubot and Orbot jump in fright as the doors slide apart. Eggman turns around, his glasses shinning by the light around him. Walking in is DoseBot-SD-Killer, changing his blue computer eyes into red and scans everyone:

*scanning fellow robots*

...Cubot & Orbot...

*scanning over to the fat round figure with a grey-brown moustache*

...Master Doctor Eggman...

*scanning over.*

Dosebot's eyes return to blue.

"Master, you called." Dosebot says, making Cubot hug unto Orbot.

"Yes, was my jet-rot-egg good for your liking?" Eggman chuckles, typing in some codes into the computer.

DoseBot nods slowly, "Yes Master. The ship was acceptable."

Eggman presses the 'view' button. Just then, The Blue Typhon appears on the screen, heading through space. Eggman presses the 'next' button, showing almost everyone asleep, except for Sonic. Talking away to himself like a maniac.

"Hm, hm, Hm..." Eggman smirks chuckling, connecting his fingertips together like if he was in a meeting, sitting down on his spiny chair. He turns over to Dosebot. "The poison has worked."

"Yes, Master. However, the poison has done something else to the Speed Demon." DoseBot says, walking over and pressing the 'zoom' button on the computer desk beside Eggman.

Everyone looks to see Sonic's eyes, blank, pale, sharp white eyes. Eggman raises his eyebrow. Wow! There is something wrong.

"Like what, DoseBot?" Eggman asks curiously.

"He's showing strange behavior. He attacked the Anti-hog Dexter, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, and frightened Miles Tails Prower. However the side effects are definitely happening. Visions, illusions, terrible scent of smell, sleepwalking, though he gets tense up when he's asleep. But..."

"But what?"

"He's been talking to himself, losing tempers, throws up blood more than usual, stronger than usual and-" Dosebot pauses, "Is a different person."

Eggman's eyebrows lift up in shock. He gets up from his chair and marches over to his lab at the end of the base. Cubot, Orbot and DoseBot follow him. Eggman spots his little bottle saying: 'Hydro-Nomatic.' He lifts it up, reading the description,

"I don't understand."

"What's wrong, Boss?" Orbot asks, holding his hands together.

"Yeah! What Orbot said!" Cubot scratches his head, trying to be as pleading as Orbot.

DoseBot glares at the two robots. He didn't even like them from the start. 'His loyal companions.' No, they're Pathetic, useless, worthless machines.

Eggman throws the bottle in the tin bin, "If I am correct... Everything is going to plan. However, I might have done something to the poison that wasn't meant to happen. I might have to do some calculations later..."

"Like what, Master?" DoseBot asks, changing his hand into a large blade and transforms it back again.

Eggman sighs, he presses a button on his desk top. The interface shows a picture of Sonic's body but in digital mode. Near the chest area is his heart. His heart however — is black.

"I thought it wouldn't harm him. But I was wrong. While I was making the poison. It wasn't strong enough for him to not handle with. Meaning the poison will eventually ware off. I wouldn't have enough time to continue on with my master plan. So... To stop him... I used these." Eggman presses another button.

All of them turn to a machine that opens up the bright, shinning Chaos Emeralds. The real ones. DoseBot's eyes narrows at these 'emeralds.' What are they? What are they capable of?"

"By using some of their power. I was able to attract it inside the poison. Making it ten to hundred times stronger than regular poison. But it has side effects... And that's what I'm going to find out." Eggman says, scratching his scalp.

"I know." DoseBot suggests, connecting his circuits to the user interface and hears the sound of Sonic talking to himself right at this very second. In secret, DoseBot placed a microphone in Sonic's room earlier before he left, hearing every word he'll be saying when he's — Alone.

"But YOU lied to me! Knuckles is my best friend and yet you messed up with my head!" Sonic growls, like if he's speaking to someone else.

~whisper~

He is.

_"Oh yeah?! Like I'm going to believe you after what you did!"_

~WHISPER-SCREAM~

~SMACK~

**_"SHUT UP OR I'LL FINISH YOU!"_** The same but scarier, horrifying voice screams.

_"JUST LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALO-"_

~PUNCH~

~THUMP~

**_"OBEY MY RULES AND YOUR FRIENDS WON'T SUFFER A THING! YOU HEAR ME_?!"**

~PUNCH~

_**"MY-RULES!"**_

Except for DoseBot, everyone gasps. Who is Sonic with? Doctor Eggman has done something terribly wrong. His moustache drops low,

"I created a monster. If I'm correct... The Chaos Emeralds that I used must have done this side effect. Stronger than anything. I need to do more tests... Because now I'm starting to realize something. If this poison isn't out of his body, the Chaos Emerald's energy inside his body will kill Him."

"NO WAY!" Cubot and Orbot gasp.

Eggman chuckles then breaks out laughing evilly, "BUT THAT DOSEN'T STOP ME ON MAKING MY EGGMAN EMPIRE! WITH THIS LOVELY MASTERPIECE TO DO THE JOB!"

Eggman gestures to a very old machine made many years ago. The Extractor, in good condition and ready to use against the world once again! But however... He has another plan.

"With the Extractor! I'll be using this as a threat against THE WHOLE WORLD! And if they try to fight back! The Extractor is under ONLY my control and it will extract all of Mobius' power like before and absorb it into you, DoseBot-SD-Killer. With strength and power like no other! You'll be my new weapon against that pesky hero, Sonic! I AM A GENIUS I TELL YOU! GENIUS!"

"Great job, Sir!" Cubot claps.

"You done it now, Boss!" Orbot claps along with Cubot

"What about the Chaos Emeralds..." DoseBot asks darkly, "And Sonic's weak sure... So how will he be able to fight me?"

Eggman twirls over to his clear jar and lifts it up; inside there's a little bottle with white liquid,

"Use this to kill the poison... He'll be back to normal in no time."

"But what about the-"

"DoseBot, do NOT question your, Master. And The Chaos Emeralds' powers will also die out with this antidote to kill it off. It should be able to destroy that thing too... But it's time if you go back to space. But do you have Sonic's blood still?"

"Yes, Master." DoseBot said, changing his index finger into tube with a cork in it with blood inside it.

"Pour it into the antidote." Eggman says, opening the bottle.

DoseBot does just that, making the antidotes liquid into black. Cubot and Orbot glances at each other in confusion. Will it work?

"Right... Whenever you're heading back to The Blue Typhoon. My army of robots will be on Planet Sook. So get going." Eggman orders.

"As you wish, Master. How will you take over the world though?" DoseBot asks.

"Hehe… Watch and see..." Eggman presses something on the screen as his face appears and over forty different countries appears. With Eggman's face on every screen sight. He chuckles

"HELLO, MOBIUS!" Eggman laughs evilly, "It is I! Doctor Eggman! Here to give you splendid news about, Sonic! He won't be here for a couple of weeks! For he is up in space completely ignoring you weaklings and good for nothing animals! So I'll be looking after you as I..."

Eggman can see all the peoples face in many expressions. Sonic is GONE!? Eggman clicks a button as he showed the Extractor to them,

"Will use this machine to take away your pretty planet's energy! We don't want that to happen now do we?" Eggman leans into the camera shouting, "WELL LISTEN UP!"

Eggman stands up straight, announcing, "I may be old. But I'm still young enough to conquer the world. So... Here's the deal. I'll be creating my Eggman Empire on Station Square. And hopefully will travel onwards as I go. You will all live your lives... For a while. Because I will need men. Young, strong men to build my empire along with my robots. And if you try to fight back... DoseBot-SD-Killer! SHOW THEM!"

Eggman snaps his fingers, he turns around the camera, showing DoseBot holding a dummy and stabbing his knifed hand right through it. Most of the people across the world gasp or whisper to each other and are cursing.

Eggman turns the camera back round, "So what do you say? Accept my deal or else!"

"Never." A woman says, It's Queen Aleena.

Eggman then spots Queen Aleena's face on the screen with her other grown up children: Manic and Sonia, who are glaring at him.

"Queen Aleena! You'll wish you hadn't-"

"Or what, Doctor Ivo Robotnik? I'm not afraid of you. I took you down before. And I can do it again. My son, Sonic will return and take you down because it's his little daily routine."

"Sonic will take you down, man." Manic says from behind.

"OR I WILL! I WAS PAINTING MY NAILS UNTIL YOU RUINED MY SECOND NAIL!" Sonia squeals angrily.

Eggman growls, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! PREPARE YOURSELFS! THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!"

Eggman ends the call. Growling in a terrible rage, he marches his way over to his giant robot and climbs inside it. Cubot and Orbot hug each other, scared out of their screws. DoseBot changes his tube finger into his regular finger and smirks. It's time for action.

"CUBOT AND ORBOT, GO WITH THE ROBOT ARMY IN THE SHIP! AND, DOSEBOT..." Eggman holds his breath and says calmly,

"You know what to do."

DoseBot nods and walks away. Cubot and Orbot follow behind him. The sound of Dosebot's heavy metal feet clamping the ground is ominous. His blue eyes, sparkle as he walks through the dark shadows…

Heading back for the Blue Typhoon.

* * *

**The Blue Typhoon**

Sonic sits on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face. Standing there right in front of him is Dark Sonic. Sonic just can't do this anymore, it's pushing him to the limits. By far ever since he found out about the news of the Chaos Emeralds. More pain struck him. It's a relief that Tails was all along by his side. But he needs him to do something about his poison quickly. Dark Sonic wants something from him, something that he doesn't have.

Their bodies hardly more than an inch. Well, that's because they're in each other's minds.

.

'So... I'm dying.' Sonic whispers, letting Dark Sonic hear him. Staring at him like a lost kitten.

'Indeed.'

Sonic lifts his head to Dark Sonic, feeling weaker he finally says; 'How... You never told me.'

Dark Sonic chuckles, using his powers to create a little doll of DoseBot, and as if he is sitting on an invisible chair: 'Heh... The pretty liquid created me. Infected your heart but mostly your mind... Like if I am you... Which I will be within a week or two... Slowly, day by day, you'll see... Just watch yourself go insane. But it's funny… Because your heart is mostly giving me this power.'

Sonic's head lifts up to his dark self, 'My heart?'

'What was your first emotion, Sonic?' Dark Sonic slowly asks, showing him the DoseBot doll.

Sonic didn't know. Anger maybe? Tiredness. But... What?

'Anger.' Sonic admits.

'Na-ah! Failed the question... Maybe I'm not giving you enough hints. But you'll learn once I'm inside you.'

'What?'

'Sonic, you're dying... Not your soul. But your goodie personality... Memories of happiness. Gone. Friends! Also gone! Let's say everything you had will be gone! But not your hatred... You'll be like me. Trapped inside until you can't take it anymore.'

Dark Sonic walks around Sonic in circles, creating a circled mirror and shows Sonic's quills. Sonic looks at the mirror, seeing the tiny tips of dark blue and gasps. The horror fears him now. The voices return in his head,

'Row, row, row your boat...'

Sonic hears the voices laughing.

'Gently down the stream...'

Sonic turns around seeing nobody there, nobody.

'Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily...'

Sonic turns back round seeing Dark Sonic holding Dexter's head singing along with the voices,

'Life is but a...' Dark Sonic and the voices pauses before screaming insanely, 'DREAM!'

Sonic shrieks and falls to the ground, hearing the sounds of a piano doing a very loud key and grabs his head. Everything disappears, it's only Dark Sonic as he smirks dirtily then turns to a dark evil sinister glare,

'Sonic the Hedgehog. Through your days you'll get weaker, and as for me, I will get stronger... My soul, your soul will be our soul. Through time. You'll soon see how I was created... What you created... You were always able to stop me from growing inside of you. Not anymore. For the poison has weakened you... And all I have to do is this...'

Dark Sonic summons a figure, making Sonic strike in horror. Amy Rose. Sleeping in Dark Sonic's arms, her head facing Sonic. Sonic gets up and tries to take Amy away from him. Dark Sonic hisses and backs away, holding onto Amy's body tighter, making her cringe.

'Let her go, Dark Sonic!' Sonic begs, trying to reach out for her.

Dark Sonic gazes down at Amy. Her eyes are completely shut, so innocent and so pure. Like if he is holding a baby in his arms, he lifts his arm up and shows a sharp metal blade hand. The same hand of DoseBot-SD-Killer. Sonic's tears escapes him.

'Never, Sonic. We will never let her go. Everyone has a dark side, but you have a darker side. I will take over your body... There's no turning back. Until you learn something... She'll face the most pain... Your visions, the voices, the pains in your chest, little tempers and everything else will be done by me. Soon we'll be one. By the Power of the Chaos Emeralds...' Dark Sonic says darkly.

Sonic watches as all the Chaos Emeralds appears behind Dark Sonic shinning darkly, raising the sharp blade hand in the air,

'KILL HIM!' Dark Sonic screams, stabbing Amy's chest right through him. Not saying a single word as a gasp escapes her mouth.

'AAAAAMMMMMMMMMMYYYYY!' Sonic screams. The power of the Chaos Emeralds sparks around Sonic, striking mostly at his heart. Suddenly, his chest begins to burn inside of him. Tears flare out of his eyes, falling to the ground as he screams his heart out.

His heart inside his body tares apart. Letting this black mist sink inside it. Thumping louder and louder with every beat. Trembling worse from before,

'GGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!' Sonic screams, his red pupils staring at Amy's body and Dark Sonic.

Sonic begins to see everything he faced, visions of everyone looking at him in anger, throwing up blood, letting the pain burn out of him. He begins to glow dark blue, his quills rising higher and higher into the air. His teeth sharpening, the ends of his quills completely rising up in dark blue.

Sonic cries and screams out;

"HEEELP MEE!"

.

Sonic's normal outside body sits there on the bed, still in his stature form. Dark Sonic walks over and disappears into dust, flowing into Sonic's chest whispering,

"We are one..."

Sonic just stares at the floor, like he didn't even pay attention. But in his mind, knowing that his inner soul is screaming out for Dark Sonic to stop. A tear slides down his cheek. Repeating in his mind;

'Help.'

* * *

**Heey! Finally updated! And damn! The enemies had made a plan! And now that the real Chaos Emeralds are in Mobuis! How will the others find out? **

**Plus Sonic needs to find out his first emotion? What will it be? It surely wasn't anger, but what do you all think? **

**And I was wondering my friends, since I have a YouTube channel. And I do video reviews (only stared) do you have any completed stories for me to read? And if you bravely want me to post a video about it, PM me. I'll be gladly to do that. **

**ANYWAY! I MUST FLY! SEE YA! **

****


	15. True Identity?

New story 3 chp15

True Identity...?

**The Blue Typhoon: The Engine Room**

_Tails~ Five o' clock in the morning! And I'm still up! Well it isn't the latest I've stayed up. But Sonic... I feel so bad for him. I still haven't solved the case. Everything is summing up though... But not completely. Sonic knows something. I can tell. I've known him for years, spent time with him for the longest... I should know what it is._

Tails wipes a cloth across his forehead and sighs. He walks over to his desk and types in some passwords for his machine to work. He turns his head, facing the machine itself. Just like the machine from that human movie, Avatar.

The two tailed fox gets a cloth and cleans the machine off. He sort of needs to. Feeling wide awake, he hums a little song to himself.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tails says, running back over to his computer.

Watching himself type some codes, the machine bleeps out.

~Ready for Locking~

Tails nods his head and runs back to the machine, doing his last adjustments. He lifts the lid up, inside the machine it looks like a tanning booth, but with reflective mirrors on the lid inside, and a screen scanner.

"Done." Tails proudly says, "The X-barrier Warp is ready. Letting me see what's in Sonic's body, and maybe..."

Tails lifts a piece of paper with a skull drawn on it. Pointing his finger on the forehead of the skull he says, "The mind."

_Tails~ I hope this will work. It has to._

Suddenly, Tails begins to hear weird sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the halls. Tails is able to hear anything. He places down the piece of paper and looks around. Something is not right and he knows it. The sounds become louder and louder, heading its way to the engine room.

"Hello?" Tails asks, "Who's there?"

~Clank~

...

~Clank~

...

~Clank~

Tails begins to worry, this person is not replying. It can't be is it? No it can't be! Tails backs away slowly, not realizing that the X-barrier Warp is right behind him and falls right inside it. The lid closes right on top of him.

"GAH!" Tails gasps, hitting his head against the surface of the machine.

Tails groans and lightly lifts the lid of the machine, allowing his eyes to see. He freezes in horror, seeing DoseBot-SD-Killer walking into the engine room with red eyes, turning into blue as he stares at the Master Emerald.

'No…' Tails said inside his head, shaking at the sight of the robot.

But Tails notices Dosebot is holding a black scarf. But that wasn't the only strange thing. There is an Eggman symbol on his back. Tails narrows his eyes, growling in his thoughts; 'Eggman.' But what is he holding Dexter's scarf for?

Slowly, number digits grow over Dosebot's body. Tails eyes widen. The same shoes, the red fur, the robotic arms, the quills covering the Eggman's marking. Tails gasps, the shock and fear parallelized him. No wonder Sonic did not trust him...

Dexter the Hegdehog is DoseBot-SD-Killer! He did this to Sonic, no, Eggman and Dexter did this. Everything is making sense! But he needs proof. Like a detective, he needs evidence. Tails started remembering what Dexter said to him and the others back in Mobius;

~.~FLASHBACK~.~

Dexter walks over to Tails. As both of them are about to shake hands, a little electric shock zaps Tails' hand. Tails yikes and jumps away, holding tightly to his palm. Sonic immediately jumps off the couch and hurries over to Tails. Amy runs to the kitchen and turns on the tap. The water runs down into the sink. Tails runs over hissing with along Sonic. Tails puts his hand below the water.

"Gaah!" Tails hisses, grabbing tightly to his arm.

Sonic spins around, glaring at Dexter. dexter runs to Tails in a big panic,

"I am so, so sorry! My arms sometimes do that! Do you handle metal?!"

Tails looks over to Dexter, "Yeah... I do planes."

"Then it must have been whatever you use on your hands. I am so sorry, Tails."

Tails takes off his glove and wraps a bandage around it. Amy pats Dexter's back smiling to him hopefully. Sonic sees it. He narrows his eyes and turns away. Tails nods to Dexter for reassurances,

"It's fine. Wow… That was a tight shock. My hand even started bleeding. What happened to your arms?"

"Well... This madman took off my real arms and replaced them with these. But they're pretty cool! I can inject you with a needle and poof! I can turn into you! And my arms can turn into any weapons! Look!"

("I don't believe it…" Tails' mind said in the flashback.)

~.~END OF FLASHBACK~.~

Tails narrows his eyes and glares at 'Dexter.' Sonic was right all along. They should have never of trust him, or it. Now it is time to end this.

As Dexter wraps his scarf around his neck. A voice calls from behind,

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Ah!" Dexter shrieks, spinning around, seeing Tails staring at him happily. "Oh… It's just you, Tails! I just needed some fresh air because... I thought I heard something."

"Me too." Tails says, sounding sarcastic.

"Well! I'm going back to bed! Goodnight!" Dexter waves, leaving the room.

"Night..."

Tails waves back like a creepy person and smiles, turning into a frown as Dexter left the room. He growls slightly before turning off the X-barrier and the lights in the room. Leaving only the sounds of his footsteps, he exits the engine room.

"I know the person just to tell." Tails says to himself, locking the door to the engine room and walking down the hall.

* * *

~Knock-Knock~

In Shadow the Hedgehog's room. Only seeing his eyes staring outside, his body is camouflage in the dark, besides the red streaks in his quills. He doesn't quite hear the sound of his door knocking as he gazes at the stars through his window. He never sleeps, there is no such thing as sleeping for the Ultimate Life form. And are stars always this beautiful? To him, yes.

~Knock-knock~

Shadow shifts his red twinkling eyes to the door. He groans, pushing himself off the chair before the window and walks to the door. Why would anyone be up this late? Well he is pretty much a hypocrite.

Tails hears somebody walking over to the door. He watches the door slide open, showing a grumpy hedgehog staring grimly, scowling,

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Shadow, you know I don't sleep. It's part of my daily routine." Tails replies back, crossing his arms.

"And here I wonder how you have so much knowledge, but little sleep for your age."

"Fifth teen, Shadow. Not eight." Tails rolls his eyes.

"Sixty-six, Tails… Not fifth teen. Now what do you want?" Shadow narrows his eyes, frowning.

Tails lowers his ears, how will this work? If he tells Shadow, will he keep it? Shadow notices Tails expression and raises his eyebrow,

"Tails?"

"You promise you won't tell Sonic this. If you do, this will backfire completely."

Shadow raises his eyebrow with interest. This must be important. For Tails is now worried, looking afraid and anxious also.

"I won't say... But what's in it for me?" Shadow asks carefully.

"Because I know you're good at knowing things. Now this is important, Shadow! And trust me... After tonight... I don't think you'd want to set foot near him."

Shadow's eyes lite up. Tails is biting his lip and lifts his head up to the ebony hedgehog and says,

**"Dexter is, DoseBot-SD-Killer."**

* * *

**Heeeeey! And Woah! Short chapter but a huge (I think) shock! XD And have any of you checked out my YouTube channel? If you haven't, feel free to click on the link in my bio. And ASWELL guys! **

**Check out- "Sonamy: I Got Your Back." Which is a simple little Sonamy story I'm writing. **

**And- "Behind Its Thorns" Which is the backstory of Amy Rose. And is totally gonna be something different (hopefully) **

**Love you all, please leave a review! **

**Bye **


End file.
